To Have You Once Again
by LadyLyn
Summary: COMPLETE Serena and Darien have fallen in love, but the sudden presence of an enemy threatens everything they hold dear. Including each other. A choice between life and death, love and loss... Which one will be chosen? Gets better after chapter 9.
1. Saturday

To Have You Once Again

So this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I've been writing it for the last two or three years. So R&R please. Enjoy.

**UPDATE: **(12.16.08)**  
**

_Okay so it's been a few years since this story was first published. I'll let everyone know I was maybe 15 or 16 when I started this story, so it DOES get better in the later chapters. Lol, this is mainly regarding the writing style. Lol. I'd just like to clear that up! Love, Lindsay._

* * *

Chapter 1:

" To you I hold myself,

To me I hold you.

An endless flowing river,

Of love for you and me.

...I only wish you knew."

_She sat by her window, her long dark hair flowing to her feet. Her soft pale skin lightly higlighted by her soft white gown. She sat by her window watching the birds flutter by, listening to their joyous songs, as the sunlight danced happily on her face._

_There was a knock at the door. _

_"Come in." she said softly without turning her dreamy gaze away from the window._

_The door opened, "Highness..." she slowly turned towards the voice..._

"WAKE UP!"

Serena's eyes popped open and saw infront of her, her cat Luna. Luna's orange eyes staring into her.

"Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" Serena said sleepily as she rose from her bed stretching. She rubbed her eyes slowly, "Oh I wish it was Saturday."

She looked at her clock reading 7o'clock, "Oh Luna it's only 7o'clock. I can still sleep for another half hour," she said to Luna as she got out of bed.

"Well its better to rise early then be late for school everyday," Luna replied as she hopped off the bed and walked out the door with Serena.

Serena made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast.

"Well good morning princess. You're up awfully early this morning," her mother said cheerfully.

"Yeah well, that all goes to the cat who cant sleep on her own side of the bed," Serena said glaring at Luna as she ate. Luna just meowed and continued eating. Serena's mother placed her breakfast before her and smiled at her father as he came into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear," he said to her mother with a kiss. Serena was eating her breakfast as her father sat down beside her while her mother placed his breakfast before him. "Well princess, you decided to wake up with the sun and join us for breakfast I see," he said happily.

"Yeah, Luna woke me up," Serena replied, again glaring at Luna who was finishing her food.

"Well, that's nice," he said, before taking a bite of his pancakes.

Serena finished her breakfast and gulped down her orange juice, "Thanks mom, thats was great," she praised getting up, "'Kay, well I'm off to take a shower," she said walking towards the stairs. Serena's parents nodded as she walked out of the kitchen.

Her parents looked at eachother, and her mother asked quietly as her father took another bite of his pancakes, "Do you think we should tell her?"

"Tell her what?" her father replied, taking another bite, "Mmm, dear, these are excellent."

"Thank-you," she said,"but we should tell her."

"No, we should let her find out on her own," he took another bite, "that it's Saturday," he said as he heard the bathroom door close. "Besides, it's too much of a beautiful day to be sleeping it away," he explained as he finished his pancakes.

"WHAT?" Serena gasped as she tried to open the door to her school, "I can't be THAT early," she looked at her watch,"it's 8:15, school should already be open," she pondered as she sat down on a bench and waited for other students to show up for school.

While Serena waited for school to open, across town, in a fairly large apartment building. Sat a young man who was holding his head in pain. 'These dreams. What are these dreams,' he sat thinking, 'Everynight the same dreams,' his fingers running through his dark raven hair, and an exasperated sigh slipping from his lips. He had been having strange dreams about a young maiden, or a princess. She always wore a long flowing white gown, and had ghostly but beautiful pale skin and had dark as the night, brown-black eyes that he felt he could stare into forever. In every dream is this woman and she is always sitting infront of a window. Silent as the beauty captivates him. He can't stop thinking about her. He knows he must find this woman, and...make her his own.

As some of the pain withdrew, he felt he could finally stand without falling. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to have a shower. Removing his clothes, he stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him.

"Serena, it's 9 o'clock. What are you doing up this early?" Mina asked Serena, as her, Lita and Ami turned the corner. By now Serena had started walking back home.

"And on a Saturday too," Ami included.

Serena' s jaw drops, "It's...SATURDAY?" Serena slowly and calmly turned an evil gaze on Luna. A sweatdrop forming on Luna's head as she gazed up at Serena, "It's SATURDAY? AND YOU WOKE ME UP AT 7 O'CLOCK? ON A SATURDAY?" Serena asked as fire started forming in her eyes. Luna quickley jumped up into a tree branch before Serena could do anything drastic. The other girls laughed.

"Well, we're on our way to the cafe. Wanna come?" Lita asked Serena.

"Sure, but I have to change first," Serena said as she continued walking home, now with her three friends.

He entered the doors of the cafe and took a seat at a table, farthest from the door and windows. He ordered a coffee and a banana muffin.

"HEY?"

He looked up and saw a young woman with long dark raven hair. She was scoulding the young waiter for spilling coffee on her. "HOW DARE YOU! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I CAN'T GO ALL THE WAY BACK HOME TO CHANGE!" she yelled grabbing the towel that the waiter was offering. He chuckeled lightly to himself as he took a sip from his coffee and turned back to the newspaper he was reading.

"Hey Darien!" he looked up from his paper and found the girl was standing infront of him.

He smiled lightly, "Good morning Rei, dry already?" he asked with a hint of sarcasim in his voice.

"Well no, not really. But oh well," she said carelessly, "What can you do, right?" Rei replied as she looked over her clothes.

"Would you like to sit?" Darien offered.

"No, I can't. I'd love to but, I'm meeting some friends here soon," Rei explained, "I just wanted to tell you that Grandpa wanted to talk to you about something. He said he couldn't get a hold of you this morning so he figured you'd be here," she smiled, "and since I was coming here this morning, he asked me to tell you."

"Well, okay. I'll stop by after I'm done here," he smiled back.

"Okay, I'll..." she began.

"Hey Rei!" Some girls came in the door and hollared across the cafe, waving.

Rei turned towards them and Darien shifted his gaze from Rei to the girls.

As if in slow motion he watched one of the girls walk in. She wore a white flowing dress the wrapped around her ankels with every step, with a white, see-through shirt on her shoulders. Her long golden hair flying behind her as she walked. Her blue eyes drifted from the one she was talking to, to Rei and Darien. She smiled and waved to Rei as the four girls sat down at a table by a window.

"Okay, well my friends are here." Rei said, giddy all of a sudden, turning back to him.

"...Yeah..." he said dazed for a second. Then shaking out of it, "Oh, okay I'll see you later then Rei," he said turning his gaze back to his paper and muffin.

"Well would you like to join us?" She smiled, "You know, since you're here alone and everything."

"No I'm fine Rei. Thanks but I enjoy having the morning to myself," he replied with a slight smile.

"No problem. See ya later then," she winked while turning on her toe and walking to the table to sit with her friends.

After the girls had walked in, the cafe had become alot louder. The girls were laughing and giggling, teasing and telling one another to shut up. It sounded like a friendly bunch to Darien's ears. Through out the time that Darien was there, he could not stop glancing at the girl with golden hair. He finally decided he had had enough coffee and got up to pay his bill. As he got up to the counter, the golden haired girl smiled as she walked past. He stopped and watched her walk by but when he heard giggling he quickley turned to the counter to pay. He handed the money to the cashier when Rei hollared over to him. He walked over to the girls' table and smiled.

"I noticed you were leaving," Rei said as she stood up, " I wanted to introduce you to my friends," she said, "This is Ami,"

Ami raised a hand, "Hello."

"and Mina,"

"Hey!" Mina nodded with a smile.

"and Lita,"

"Hi, hows it goin'?" Lita said with a little wave.

"And Serena left but she'll be back any minute now," Rei said looking around.

Darien looked at his watch, "Well I kind of have to go Rei. I have to go to talk to your grandfather and I have a lot to do today."

"Oh, well okay, see ya later then," Rei sad with a smile, "Well this is Darien," she said to the girls with a smile to Darien as she sat back down.

Darien nodded to the girls, "It was nice meeting you. Now if you ladies would excuse me I have to go," he said nodding again then walking out of the door.

"Nice to meet you too," Lita said loudly just as the door shut.

"Nice to meet who?" Serena asked as she sat down.

"Oh Darien," Rei answered, "Just a guy who comes over to the temple once in a while to talk to grandpa," Rei said as she sipped some of her coffee.

"Oh that guy you were talking to when we came in?" Serena asked.

Rei nodded yes and then they continued talking, teasing and giggling.


	2. Dreaming of You

I've fixed my mistake in posting the chapter twice. So sorry for any inconveinence.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The sound of the giggling ensemble broke Darien's concentration. He was helping Rei's grandfather work on some renovations for the temple when he heard the girls walking up the steps and into Rei's room.

"It was funny though Serena. You gotta admit it," Mina said giggling as her and Serena walked slowly behind with their arms linked.

"Mina, it was not," Serena replied trying not to laugh, "It was mean. I can't believe she did that to me," Serena was complaining about the morning's events, "And my parents too. I can't believe they didn't tell me either."

"Oh Serena, just laugh it off," Lita said nudging her with her elbow, "Come on, it's not like we haven't done it at least once in our lives. I'm sure we've all done it," Lita said laughing.

Darien stood by the window watching them with a small grin on his lips. The three girls started laughing and entered Rei's room so she could change. When they were out of sight he turned back to his work and tried to concentrate once more. She's so beautiful. Why can't I stop thinking about her? he thought while he looked over the papers.

Suddenly he heard one of the girls scream. He jumped up and ran out the door, suddenly stopping and caught Serena before she hit the ground.

"Oof!" Serena looked up into Darien's dark amtheyst eyes as he looked down into hers, "Thanks," she said softly as she stood up.

"No problem. You should be careful," he said not taking his gaze from her.

She looked down at her folded hands then back up at him with a smile, "Yeah, I know I'm a clutz," she said with a small giggle, then reaching out her hand towards him, "Hi, I'm Serena," she smiled widely.

He took her hand and they shook, "I'm Darien." he said with a small smile.

"Oh Darien," Rei said as she ran to him and Serena, "Are you okay Serena?" she asked as she inspected Serena.

Serena laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Darien saved me." she said smiling again at Darien.

"Well thank god you were here Darien." Rei said laughing with Serena as she looked up at him, "I thought you would have been gone by now. Is grandpa forcing you to the plans again?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but its okay. I did promise your grandfather that'd I'd help so, " he shrugged, " I'm here helping."

"Well would you want to come with us for some ice cream or something?" Serena asked as the other girls walked over.

Darien considered her offer but then slightly shook his head, "No thanks. I have some things I'd like to do today. Maybe some other time."

Serena smiled and nodded, "Okay then. Maybe some other time. It was nice meeting you." she said with a smile.

Darien nodded, "It was nice meeting you too." with that she turned and walked away.

Rei and the girls said goodbye and they all walked down the stairs with linked arms on their way to the mall. Darien stood there and watched them walk away, then turning himself back towards the temple to finish his work.

_"Where..where are you going?" she asked as she watched him walk out the door, "Wait!" she ran after him with her flowing white dress and dark hair flying behind her._

_"I'm going to kill her." he said suddenly turning about to face his love, "You didn't deserve..." he looked down to the floor._

_"You can't. She won't die. She is eternal. If you do she'll come back with revenge on her mind and it won't be towards you," she put her hands on his face to look into his eyes, "She'll come after me. My love, you cannot go after everyone who does wrong towards me." she gave a small smile, " No matter how much it angers you, you cannot do things like this. I'm sorry but thats the way it is my love." she said taking her hands from his face and walking back into her room._

_He followed her into the room, "...but...it cannot stay this way. You cannot let everyone take..." he said taking her hand in his and pulling her close, "You do not deserve this treatment, being all that you are." he said looking deep into her eyes, down into her heart and soul. There he saw all of her. Her whole love. The love for him, and the love for all her people. He ran a finger down and across her cheek as she closed her eyes to the feeling of his touch. She held her hand over his, keeping his palm to her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked into his as she stepped up to kiss him. His hands went to her sides and hers went loosely around his neck as they kissed..._

Serena opened her eyes slowly wishing the dream wouldn't end. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and yawned, then stretching. She looked around her room sleepily and got out of bed. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom to take a shower. "Mmm, " she moaned softly as she stepped under the hot water, it soothing her skin. She lathered the soap and washed herself.

'What a dream,' she thought as she smeared the soap over her one leg, 'I wonder why I keep dreaming practically the same dream, almost every night.'

Darien awoke with a smile on his face. He opened his eyes and sat up. Stretching and yawning he rose from bed and went into the bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for himself. 'I dreamt of that woman again, and this time there was a man with her,' he thought as he cooked his eggs.

He sat down and started eating his breakfast as he thought about the dream he dreamt.

"I don't understand it though. I mean, why am I dreaming a dream with the same people everynight?" Serena said to Rei as they walked down to the street to Lita's apartment with linked arms.

"Well, I'm not an expert in dreams, but maybe they're visions of a past life or something." Rei said putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe so." Serena said looking down at the ground thinking.


	3. I'll Be Waiting For You

-le sigh- I figured that if maybe I started re-posting this story out I would feel a little bit more inspired to continue writing. Sorry everyone who does read this story, for not updating sooner. I'd like to say my life got in the way, which is actually true, but no one wants to hear that. So on with the show! Enjoy. and please review or comment or just say hello or good things. Make me smile. I like to be happy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

"So, what are we doing today?" Ami asked as she helped Mina wash the dishes from the lunch Lita had made for them.

"Oh, I don't know." Mina replied, " What do we usally do on Sundays?" she asked as she dried a plate.

"We should go see a movie or something." Lita said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that new one that just came out." Serena suggested as she put the dried dishes and put them away, "What's it called? I'll Be Waiting For You?"

"Ooh, that one with the gorgeous guy, who goes to save the princess who was taken hostage by the evil guy with the big dragon..or something like that?" Rei said excitingly as she leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, that one. It looked pretty good on the previews." Serena said looking at the other girls.

Lita, Mina, and Ami looked at eachother.

"Yeah, I saw that on the t.v. the other day, it did look pretty good." Lita agreed, "Yeah let's go see that one."

Mina and Ami nodded in agreement and finished with the dishes.

The girls got ready to go and left Lita's apartment on their way to the movie theatre.

"Let's get some ice cream." Serena suggested as they walked down the street.

"Oh, Serena. We just ate lunch." Rei sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but it's like desert." Serena giggled, "Come on Rei, I know you want some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." Serena tempted.

Rei smiled, "Oh okay then. You win Serena." Rei gave in giggling.

So the girls headed towards the ice cream parlour to get some ice cream. They were standing in line when Serena looked around and saw Darien walking past with his head down. She reached out her hand and called to him, "Hey, Darien."

Darien's head went up and he looked up at her. He gave a small smile and walked over to the girls, "Hey, how's it goin'?" he asked.

The girls nodded to him as they stepped up to order their ice cream, "It's goin' okay. What are you up to today?" Serena asked staying behind.

"Oh nothing really. Just heading to the cafe." Darien replied sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, would you like to get some ice cream with us?" Serena asked looking at the parlour where her friends stood waiting for their ice cream.

Darien looked at the parlour then back at Serena and nodded, "Sure."

Serena smiled and nodded back, "Okay then." she said as she walked to the parlour with him.

"Here Serena I got yours for you." Lita said as she gave her her ice cream.

"Thanks Lita." Serena said with a smile as Darien ordered his.

"Hey Darien, heading to the cafe?" Rei asked as she licked some of her ice cream.

"Yeah, slept in a bit this morning." he said with a smile as he took his ice cream.

"Oh, yeah." Rei said, "Yeah I guess we all kinda did this morning." she said with a smile glancing at the other girls who were enjoying their ice creams.

"So what are you girls doing today?" Darien asked as he licked his ice cream before it started melting all over his hand.

"We're going to the movies." Lita answered, "That new one that just came out." she said.

"Oh the one with the captured princess, and the evil wizard guy?" Darien asked, "I'll Be Waiting For You? Or something like that?"

"Yeah, we thought it looked pretty good." Lita said with a small nod.

"Hey would you like to come?" Serena asked looking up from her ice cream and into his eyes.

Her gaze stilled his very thoughts. He felt as if time had stopped and everything was in a time freeze. Just a solitary picture of Serena looking up at him from her ice cream.

'She is so beautiful,' he thought. He then looked down at his ice cream and considered the movies, "Yeah I guess so." he agreed.

"Great." Serena said and they started walking to the theatre.

(movie scene:)

_**"But..but why? Why did he take her?"**_

_**"Because she is the only one who can stop him. She has the power to overthrow his insanity. She is the only one who can stop him and his evil reign."**_

_**"I won't let him hurt her. I will stop him from killing her."**_

'Wow! I didn't think this movie would be this good,' Darien thought as he watched, 'This sort of sounds like the conversation from my dream.' he compared.

"Hey," Serena whispered, "Would you want to get some more popcorn with me?" Serena asked as she held up the empty popcorn bag.

Darien nodded and they got up. As they walked out the door, the girls started giggling quietly as they watched the two walk out.

"We should hook them up." Mina whispered to Ami.

Ami smiled and said the same to Lita and Lita to Rei. The girls agreed and continued watching the movie.

"So the movie's pretty good so far huh?" Serena asked as her and Darien waited for the popcorn.

Darien looked at her and nodded, "Yeah it's okay."

Serena smiled, "You're not one to talk huh?" she said as she took the popcorn and ate some, "You're very quiet."

Darien smiled as they slowly walked back to the theatre, "Nah, not really. I don't like talking much."

"Well, when your friends to a group of girls like us, you have to talk." she giggled, "We're a group of conversations waiting to happen. Even though we do argue a lot." she ate another piece of popcorn, "But it's more of a discussion then an argument, you know?" she cocked her head to the side, "We talk about everything. World events, hometown events, stuff like that." she smiled as she chomped on some popcorn.

Darien smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, I talk about the same things once a conversation has started." he opened the door and she walked in first. He smelt the sweet scent of her perfume, it smelt of lilacs and jasmine. The scent filled his nostrils as he walked in behind her. They sat down again and continued watching the movie.

(movie scene:)

_**"Marcus?" **_

_**"Nonika!" he screamed looking up at her. She was standing behind the evil wizard Daishin, who was a little surprised to see him. He stood infront of the evil wizard with his sword in hand ready to slash at him, "Let her go you bastard."**_

_**Daishin started to laugh evilly, "Never. I will not let the only one who can kill me go." he ran up the stairs and took hold of Nonika's arm, "Never will I let her go." and he put his rigid dagger to her throat.**_

_**Marcus gasped as he took a step closer.**_

_**"Don't come any closer Marcus, or I'll kill her." Daishin told him as he pressed against her throat.**_

_**"Marcus, please. Don't." Nonika pleaded for him not to come any closer.**_

_**Marcus looked at her sad, pain-filled eyes. He saw the tears running down her cheeks, flooding from her eyes. Even shrouded in dirt, she was still as beautiful as she was when he met her. In slow motion, he dropped his sword and fell to his knees, a tear falling from his eye to the ground. He looked up at her again and saw the pain she felt, the aching to be in his arms once more. She looked at him and his sad gaze. Her tears streamed down her face as she gave him an 'I love you' look.**_

_**Daishin started laughing and slowly pulled his dagger across her throat. A tear fell from her eye as Marcus screamed in horror watching the love of his life fall to the ground infront of Daishin, her eyes still gazing at him, filled with love. He ran to her, and cradled her soft, pale, elfin skinned body as tears streamed down his cheeks. She gave him a small smile as her breathing started to lighten, "Don't worry." she said so soft her voice was hardly audible, "I'll be waiting for you." she took her last breath, "I love you." **_

_**Her body gave weigh and lost its life as her last tear fell from her eye. Before hitting the ground, the tear crystallized and from it shon a great white light. The light shon so bright, Marcus had to cover his eyes with one hand, he heard Daishin's laugh turn into a horrific scream as the light absorbed him. Daishin evaporated into thin air and became nothing but a memory.**_

_**The light slowly became a small crystalized tear again and floated to where Marcus sat with Nonika's lifeless body in his arms. He reached out a hand and the tear landed in it. Upon hitting the surface of his hand, it became liquid again and was absorbed into his skin. Tears streaming from his eyes still, he picked up his lifeless love and carried her out of the evil's lair. **_

_**He was bringing her home, so she could stay with him forever. Where she'd be whispering to him for the rest of his life, "I'll be waiting for you."**_

Darien heard small sniffling. He looked at Serena and saw tears falling from her eyes. He noticed that she had a hold of his hand and was holding it fairly tightly. 'She's crying,' he thought as he watched her eyes run over the screen. He saw her eyes going to glance at him so he turn his face towards the movie.

Serena realized he was looking at her when she turned to look at him and saw his face quickley turn. She smiled a small smile and then realized she was holding his hand. She quickley let go and ran her hands across her face mopping up her tears. Darien passed her a tissue and she graciously smiled at him and finished mopping up her tears.

The lights came on in the theatre and they all stood up. The other girls wiped up their tears aswell and they all started laughing to see that ALL of them had cried at the movie.

"My god, I have never, ever been so moved by a movie like that." Ami said as they walked down the street.

"I know, me too. It had me crying out buckets." Lita said as she linked arms with Rei.

Mina looked back at Serena and Darien who were in their own little conversation and nudge Ami with elbow. Ami looked a Mina and then back at Serena and Darien. Lita and Rei followed their gaze to the two walking some distance behind them.

Serena was laughing and Darien with a grin as they talked. Serena punched him lightly in the arm signifying a comment he made either about her or the movie.

Mina smiled and said, "I think they're in their own little world."

"Yeah, I think so too." Ami said smiling, "It looks like a picture I once seen in one of my books. A happy couple."

"We should walk a little faster." Mina said winking to the other girls. They all nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, that was a good part." Serena said looking at the ground and then up looking at their surroundings, "The end was the best part. Such love you could see between them." she gushed.

Darien smiled as they turned into the park not realising they were alone.

"So, how old are you Serena?" Darien asked as their movie conversation was ending.

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen in about a month." Serena replied as she fixed her shirt then looking up at him with a smile.

Darien felt a shiver as she looked at him. His mind went completely numb. Her beauty captivated him to unknown boundaries. Everything about her so far he liked. She was beautiful, full of laughter and smiles, she had a mind for greater things of the future. He wanted to take her in his arms and stare into her eyes forever, and somehow he felt as if he would sometime soon.

They continued walking through the park talking and asking questions about themselves until they reached Serena's house. Serena looked up at her house as they came to a stop and they finally realized they were alone, Serena giggled, "I guess we were to involved to notice the other girls go home."

Darien chuckled lightly himself, "Yeah, I didn't notice either." he nodded his head, "Well Serena, I enjoyed this time together."

Serena smiled, "Me too."

"Well maybe sometime we could do this again." Darien cautiously said.

"Yeah maybe." Serena said still smiling.

She felt as if she could float. She wasn't sure if he was asking her out on a date or just another get together for ice cream and a movie. She wished it wasn't getting late so she could talk to him more but she knew dinner would be soon and that she had homework to do.

"Well, maybe if you wanted to, we could get a coffee or dinner or something sometime." Darien offered hesitant of what he was asking.

Serena's smile grew bigger, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Darien smiled has they shook eachother's hands., "Well I'll see you then." he said as he started walking home.

"Yeah, bye." Serena said watching him walk away.

Once he was out of sight she turned and walked into her house. Before she entered the door she took in a deep breath and sighed happily with a smile.

She crawled into bed after her dinner and finishing her homework and took in another deep breath.

Luna jumped up beside her and laid down looking up at her, "Serena? What are you glowing about?" she said with a yawn.

"Oh nothing Luna. Goodnight." she replied as she lay down pulling the blankets up around her shoulders and turning off the light.

She lay there with a smile on her face, her mind running over the day's events as she drifted off to sleep.

'Wow! I had never thought I would see something, or somebody so beautiful,' Darien thought as he brushed his teeth, 'She looked so beautiful with tear streaks down her cheeks. She looked so happy today,' he finished brusing his teeth and walked into his bedroom. He got into bed, turned off his light and laid down to sleep.

_They sat there by the window in eachothers arms. "I wish we could stay like this forever." she said as she closed her eyes._

_He looked up slowly, gazing out the window, "Yes, my love. Forever." he said softly as he felt her body grow heavier with sleep. He brushed his hand down her hair to her shoulder as he longingly gazed out of the window, knowing that they wold not have forever._


	4. The Moon's Dance

So I've given you two chapters today in hopes that it will make up for the few months since my lasst update. My computer is a little bit wonky right now. So if I do not update anytime soon that is why.

Also, As you can see there are only a few selected chapters that have poems at the beginning. Mind you, I don't think they're very good. SO, my question I am proposing, if YOU have written anything and think that it would go nicely with any chapters that you have read i will gladly read them and see which would go best, only if I recieve that many offers. ;) Here's hoping!

No I'll quit my babbling and let you get on with the story. This chapter holds magic and sweetness. .

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Good night to you,

My beloved.

A night so blue,

To be held by you.

Is truely a wish to come true."

(-L.Miller)

"Why'd you guys leave us like that?" Serena asked as she ran up to Lita and Ami who were walking home from school.

"Well you two looked like you were having such a good conversation," Lita said.

"And we didn't want to interupt." Mina interupted as she pounced on Serena.

The girls laughed as Rei came running up behind them, "Heeeey!" she stopped and linked arms with Serena, "So how'd it go last night?" she asked.

Serena looked blankly at her and then the rest of the girls, " You guys planned to leave us?" she asked.

The girls started laughing as they nodded and Rei leaned against Serena putting her head on her shoulder, "Yeah well. We thought you two would look good together Serena." she told her.

"Yeah, you're gonna be eighteen in a month Serena, you'otta have a boyfriend by now or then." Lita said laughing as she put her hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena couldn't help but laugh with them. She was kind of glad that they were left alone because then Darien probably wouldn't have offered to take her out.

"So Serena, did you two make any plans for another date?" Mina asked winking.

"Well not exactly." she said with a smile, "But he did offer to take me out for a coffee or dinner sometime."

"Whoo, dinner?" Ami asked, "Where do you think you'd go if he took you out to dinner?"

"Oh I don't know." Serena said giggling, "Well anyways," she said stopping in front of her house, "Are we doing anything tonight?" she asked as the other girls stopped.

"I don't know, " Lita said as she glanced at the other girls, "Maybe. When do you have dinner Serena?"

"Umm, around seven." she answered.

"Well would you girls like to come over for dinner tonight, maybe watch a movie or something?" Lita asked the girls.

The girls all nodded and agreed that they'd go to Lita's house around six, six-thirty.

"Kay well, I'll see ya then." Serena said as she walked to her front door waving.

The other girls waved and continued their route home. Serena walked in her front door and up to her room saying a quick hello to her mom.

She sat down at her desk and started on her homework, 'Hmm, I wonder what restaurant he would take me to if we went out for dinner,' she thought halfway through her homework. 'Hee hee, I wouldn't mind just going out for coffee either,' she thought with a smile.

The phone rang just as she was putting on her coat to leave for Lita's, "Serena it's for you." her mother called out just before she stepped out the door.

"Who is it?" she asked sticking her head back in the door, she heard her mother ask who it was, "His name is Darien." she told her.

Serena ran into the kitchen and took the phone from her mother with a smile, "Hello?"

"Hello Serena?" Darien asked.

"Hi."

"Umm, I got your number from Rei, I hope you don't mind?" he asked her.

"Oh no, that's okay. What can I do for you?" she asked leaning on the counter twisting the phone cord around her index finger.

" I was going to ask if you wanted to get some coffee tonight but Rei said you girls were getting together for dinner, so," he paused, "I was wondering if you'd like to go maybe after you girls are done or tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hm, well I'm not sure what time we'd be done, but yeah after would be great." Serena answered looking at her mother. Her mother nodded saying she could stay out late tonight and Serena's smile grew bigger.

"Okay so around nine o'clock then? I pick you up or do you want to meet somewhere?" Darien asked sounding kind of excited.

"Well, we'll all be at Lita's so," she thought for a minute, "Well how about you pick me up?"

"Okay, so around nine?" Darien asked.

"Yep, nine." Serena said standing up straight. She gave Darien Lita's address and said goodbye. After hanging up the phone, she ran out the door on her way Lita's.

"That was excellent Lita." Serena said rubbing her stomach as Lita collected the dishes.

"Thanks Serena." she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Serena and Rei got up and walked into the kitchen, "We'll do them this time Lita." Rei said as she turned the faucet on and filled the sink with water.

Lita nodded and went into the livingroom with a tray of cookies and five cups of tea, "There's tea and cookies in here when your done." she said with a smile as she walked out of the kitchen.

Rei watched Lita walk out of the kitchen. When Lita was gone Rei turned off the faucet and started washing the dishes leaning a little closer then usual to Serena, "So?" she asked.

Serena looked at her blankly, "What?"

"Did he call you?" Rei replied slightly rolling her eyes.

Serena smiled, "Oh," she dried a plate, "Yes he did," she put the plate away in the cupboard.

"And?" Rei asked with excitment.

"And we're going out for coffee after I'm done here." Serena told her as she dried another plate.

The girls sat there in Lita's living room, chating about the day's events, tests they had coming up, things to do on the weekend coming up, while they sipped their teas.

"Well, I know that on Saturday I'm sleeping in." Serena said looking at Luna who blushed because she too didn't know it was Saturday herself.

The other girls laughed and agreed that they would get together for dinner at Mina's on Friday and watch the final episode of their favorite t.v. show.

Serena looked up at the clock and it read: three minutes to nine o'clock.

She jumped up, "Oh I have to go now." she said as she quickley put on her coat and shoes.

The other girls looked up at her in surprise, "Where are you going in such a rush?" Ami asked.

"I, uhh, "she gave a small smile, "I'm going to have coffee with Darien."

The girls looked at eachother, "Oh, I see." Mina said jumping up and giving her a hug, "Well, have fun."

Lita and Ami told her the same and then she raced downstairs and out the front doors. She stood on the sidewalk and waited for Darien to arrive. She heard giggling and knew that her four friends were standing on the belcony watching her. She looked up at them and waved. They waved back to her and Rei shouted down, "Hey there's his car. Have fun Serena." she waved.

"I will." Serena shouted back up with a smile as Darien pulled up beside her.

She looked in to see him wearing a white dress shirt with the first four buttons unbuttoned, reavealing a muscular chest. Serena's heart jumped into her throat when he smiled at her as she opened the door and got in. He looked amazing. She could hardly keep her eyes off him. She wanted to just freeze time or take a picture. He looked like a movie star, with his shirt undone and a flick of his hair every so often.

Darien thought the same of Serena who was wearing a black skirt that went just below her knees and a grey strap-tanktop with a pink sweater. She had just enough make-up on to still show her natural beauty. She was full of smiles and laughter as usual, her peaceful gaze falling on him every so often. If he didn't have to watch the road he probably wouldn't take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful. "So to the cafe?" Darien asked as they drove down the street.

Serena took a short, deep breath and looked up at him with a smile, "Sure." Darien smiled back as they headed to the cafe.

"So, what do you want to do after you're finished with school?" Darien asked as he sipped some of his coffee.

"Oh I'm not really sure. I havn't given it a lot of thought." Serena answered as she picked up her cup and took a sip of her coffee, "Maybe a veternarian or something. I like animals." she smiled as she took another sip, "What about you?" she asked placing her cup back on the table and smiled at him again.

Darien smiled back as he put his cup on the table, "Well, right now I'm majoring in architecture. Which is why I'm helping Rei's grandfather with the renovations of the temple." he told her taking a sip from his coffee.

Serena nodded her head, "So is that what you'd like to do for a living? Be an arcitect?" she asked leaning her elbows on the table.

Darien gave a small nod, "Yes I suppose. In the future if I decide I don't like it I can always go back to school." he answered leaning back in his chair.

The two talked and time flew by slowly. Serena looked at her watch, "Only ten-thirty." she smiled.

Darien looked at his also, "Well would you like to go for a walk in the park or something?" he asked.

Serena looked at her watch again, "Yeah, I have enough time."

They finished their coffees and left the cafe towards the park.

"It's so beautiful out." Serena said gazing up at the sky as they walked through the park.

He watched the moonlight dance on her face as her eyes ran over the star-spotted sky. He wanted to run his finger down her cheek as he held her in his arms, and kiss her soft pink lips. She glanced at him with a smile and he quickley looked down at the ground as they walked down the path. "So you'd like to work with animals?" Darien asked looking at her.

Serena looked from the sky at him, "Yeah I wouldn't mind it so much."

They continued walking in silence as they enjoyed the fresh, cool air. They came up to the small lake and stood at the railing looking out over it as the moon's reflection softly danced on the water. Serena wrapped her arms around herself as she took in a slow deep breath. Darien noticed this and knew she was feeling a little cold. He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders, "Here you go. Can't have you getting sick now." he said with a smile as he leaned on the railing returning his gaze back to the water.

"Thank you." Serena said as she adjusted the jacket on her shoulders and wrapped it tighter around her. She watched him as he gazed out on the lake and sky. He was so handsome. She wanted to be in his embrace, kissing his sweet lips. She let out a small unintended sigh. When she realized she did she quickley turned towards the lake as Darien turned towards her. He smiled a small smile as he saw her blush and looked back at the lake.

They stood there in silence, taking occasional deep breaths to reassure eachother they were still there. Serena moved a little closer to Darien as the time progressed. It was starting to get chilly. Darien stood up straight and looked at Serena. She looked up at him and smiled then shivered a little. Darien smiled back and put his arm around her to keep her warm. She leaned in agaist him as they stood there watching the moon's reflection dance.

Serena looked at her watch and her eyes went wide. She didn't want to leave but it was getting close to one o'clock and she had school the next day. Darien noticed her looking at her watch and looked at his own. Finding that it was one o'clock his eyes also went wide. He took in a deep breath and looked at Serena. "Well I guess I should be getting you home now. It's getting late." he said.

Serena nodded slowly without moving, "Yeah we should." she didn't take her gaze from the water. She leaned her head on Darien's chest. He looked down at her and gave a small smile tightening his arm around her and continued to watch the water.

Every so often he looked at his watch. When it got to one thirty he finally stood up straight making Serena stand up straight aswell. She smiled at him and he smiled back, "Guess now we really should leave." Serena said as she blushed.

Darien still smiling took her in his arms. They looked deeply into eachothers eyes as they slowly leaned into eachother. Darien's hands slowly moved to the middle of her back as he pulled her closer to him, and with that their lips met. Serena pressed lightly against him as he did her and they shared a romantic kiss in the park while the reflection of the moon danced on the water and the wind lightly blew.

Darien pulled back and they looked at eachother again both kind of blushing. They smiled at eachother and Serena linked arms with him. They started walking back to the car, Serena leaning her head against his shoulder.

Darien opened the car door for her. Serena stepped out and with Darien shutting the door behind her, they slowly and quietly walked to her front door. "I'm sorry for keeping you out so late Serena." Darien running his hand through his dark raven hair.

He sent a chill down Serena's spine, "Oh no, it's okay. It's partly my fault too." she said looking down and then up again smiling, "Maybe we could do this again sometime." she said slightly cocking her head to the side.

Darien smiled, "Yeah maybe." he stepped closer to her and gave her a small kiss, "I'll see you later then?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Serena nodded, smiling. She gave him another kiss and walked up to her door. Darien smiled back and walked to his car. He walked around to the driver's side and waved to her. She waved back smiling and he got into the car and started it.

After he was gone Serena walked into the house quietly, shut and locked the door, then walked upstairs and into her bedroom. She changed into her PJs and got into bed. Luna awoke and looked at her with sleepy eyes, then looked at the clock and then back at Serena.

She yawned, "Serena you're late." she whispered.

Serena yawned as she laid down pulling the covers up to her chin and putting her arm over Luna, "I know." she yawned again, "But it was worth it." she said with a smile as she slowly shut her eyes. Luna gave her a small smile then cuddling closer to her, the two drifted into sleep.


	5. Little Girl Forever

Chapter 5:

Darien stood there in his bathroom looking in the mirror, 'I can't believe it. It feels as if I dreamt the entire thing,' he thought of the night's events as he walked into his bedroom. He changed from his pajama pants and got ready to leave for Rei's temple.

"Hey Darien." Mina said waving as she caught up with him.

"Hello Mina." he said with a small smile.

"Heading to the temple?" she asked.

"Yeah I figured I should get started early." he replied as they crossed the street, "Aren't you supposed to be going to school?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah I walk with Rei." she answered as they started up the steps to the temple.

"Hey Mina." Rei said not looking up as she put her books in her bag. She stood up and saw Darien beside Mina, "Oh hey Darien." she said with a little surprise in her voice.

"Goodmorning Rei." he said with a nod.

"So how was it lastnight?" Rei asked with a big smile as she put her bag on.

Darien slightly blushed, "It was," he paused, "great. Serena is a great girl." he said with a small smile.

Rei and Mina looked at eachother and started laughing.

Darien looked between the two girls blankly, "What's so funny?"

"Serena may be a great girl," Rei paused to laugh, "but you have no idea." She said laughing then looking at Mina who nudge her side with her elbow.

"Why?" Darien asked looking at the two.

"Well Darien, Serena is a great girl. She's full of laughter and smiles, but she's also almost always late for everything," Mina said.

"Epecially school." Rei included.

"She's a major clutz and she eats more then all of us put together." Mina told him with a giggle.

"Well, I still think she's great no matter how clumsy she is or how much she eats." he repiled with a smile.

"Well good, " Rei said smiling back, "I'm glad. Most guys wouldn't think so."

"Well I'm not most guys." Darien said with a shrug and smile.

"And I'm glad about that." Serena spoke up from behind them.

The three turned around to see Serena standing with Lita and Ami who were silently giggling.

Darien smiled at the sight of her beautiful, smiling face. "Good morning Serena." he said, then looking at the other two, "Lita, Ami." he said with a nod.

"Good morning." They replied back smiling.

"Well if you two don't stop talking we're all going to be late, " Serena said with a laugh, "instead of just me."

Rei and Mina looked at their watches and went wide-eyed.

"You're right we gotta go." Rei said as she started walking, "See you later Darien."

"Have fun." he repiled with a smile.

Rei, Mina, Lita, Ami and Serena started walking.

Darien quickley stepped up and took serena's hand in his, "Can I talk to you?" he asked pulling her close, "It'll only take a minute."

Serena smiled, "Yeah sure," she said lightly as she looked up into his face.

"Would you like to do something this weekend?" he asked, his voice low enough for only Serena to hear.

"Well, Friday we're getting together at Mina's for dinner," she said.

"Well would you want to go to dinner and a movie or something on Saturday?" he asked still holding her hand.

Serena smiled, "Yeah, I'd love to." she answered.

Darien smiled, "Okay so I'll call you later."

"Okay." she said. Then smiling again, "I gotta go. I'm going to be late." she said giggling.

"Okay, later then." he said with a smile.

Serena nodded, smiling as she turned to catch up with her friends. Darien once again, took her hand, pulled her close and kissed her.

Serena went wide-eyed for a second then realizing what had happened, closed her eyes and giggling, kissed him back. She smiled at him, and he to her before she turned and ran up to her friends. She quickley waved back to him before they decended the temple stairs. When they were out of sight he turned towards the temple with his bag in hand, lightly laughing at himself and headed to start his work.

"Oh My God!" Serena said shockingly with wide eyes, " I can't believe this." she stood up and went to the teachers desk, "Miss. This can't be right. I think you gave me someone else's paper." she said putting the test on her teachers desk.

Her teacher looked at it, "No Serena. I didn't." she handed it back to her, "It says Serena Tuskino right at the top there. So it's yours." she looked back down her own work.

Serena looked at the paper in her hand and went back to her seat, 'This can't be my paper.'

"What's wrong Serena?" her friend Molly asked looking over her shoulder at her test paper, "Whoo. Serena, you passed with a 73?" she said looking at Serena, "That's higher than mine." she smiled.

"It has to be wrong. I can't have 73." she said.

"Oh it must have been all that studying, and look," Molly paused smiling and tryign to stifle a laugh, "she even gave you a sticker," Molly giggled pointing to the happy face sticker. Serena looked at it and then they both started laughing. The bell rang and the girls packed up their things and walked out of the classroom still laughing.

Ami walked up to Serena and Molly, "What are you laughing at?" she asked smiling.

Serena gave her her test paper, "Look!" she said between giggles.

Ami took the paper and looked at it. She quickley looked up at Serena, "You got a 73?" she asked.

"Yeah, unbelievable huh?" Serena said.

"No, this is great. See I told you studying would help improve your grades." Ami said linking arms with Serena as they walked down the hallway and out of the school, "But I still don't see what's so funny."

Serena and Molly started laughing again and Serena pointed to the sticker, "She even gave me a sticker for passing."

Ami started laughing with them as the came up to Lita who was waiting for them. She looked at them blankly. Serena told her about her test and it's sticker and Lita started laughing with them.

"Kay Serena I'll see you later." Molly said as she walked to the front doors of her apartment building.

"Kay Molly." Serena said waving.

The three girls continued walking when Rei and Mina ran up. "Hey guys." Mina said pouncing on Serena.

"Hey." Serena laughed.

"So what's going on tonight?" Rei asked as she linked arms with Serena.

"Well, I have a lot homework to do." Ami said, "So unfortunatly I can't do anything tonight."

"Yeah me too. I have a big test tomorrow to study for." Lita said.

"Same here." Mina said as they stopped at her apartment, "Well I guess we'll do something tomorrow then." she said turning towards the doors.

"Yeah, I'll call you later." Serena said waving.

"Okay." Mina said waving back as she walked into her apartment building.

They started walking and one by one parted into their homes until it was just Serena and Rei. They came up to the temple and started up the stairs.

"And she gave you a sticker?" Darien heard Rei giggle.

"Yeah. It's a little happy face." Serena laughed along with her.

"Geez, it's surprising enough you got a 73, but she gave you a sticker too." Rei laughed as they entered her room.

Darien smiled at the sound of her voice. He really did like Serena. He thought her such an intelligent happy girl aside from the fact that she was a bit clumsy. To him it made her all the more human. She was beautiful which made her even more interesting.

He listen to them talk while he worked on the temple's renovation plans.

"I know what we can do tonight!" Rei said with excitment as she jumped onto her bed beside Serena who was sitting there laughing.

"What can we do tonight?" she asked laughing.

"We can," Rei paused as she thought. She didn't really think of anything to do, "We can go get some ice cream?" she laughed.

Serena laughed again, "Yeah we can but then what do we do?" she asked licking her lips at the sound of ice cream.

"Well we could.." Rei paused to think, "I don't know. Go to the beach maybe?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Serena pondered this, "Well I don't think it's as fun without the other girls." she said.

"Yeah you're right. I don't think so either." Rei said as she sat back against the wall thinking.

"Well we could go see a movie I guess. Or how about go to the park and have a picnic?" Serena suggested looking a Rei.

"What movie would you like to see if we go?" Rei asked.

"Hmm, well I havn't seen any good previews since the last one we went to." Serena answered striking that suggestion out.

"Well, I guess we could go for a picnic..oh no we can't cause its still not as fun without the other girls." Rei said sighing.

"How about we go get some ice cream and take it from there?" Serena said.

"Yeah, that's probably our best bet." Rei agreed getting up.

Serena and Rei looked at eachother and giggled, "I guess we have to stop off at my place so I can change." Serena said.

"Yeah I almost forgot that myself." Rei giggled too as she went to her closet to get changed.

"I'll wait outside okay Rei?" Serena said picking up her bag and walking to the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Rei said as Serena shut the door behind her.

She walked out into the sun as the wind lightly brushed against her cheeks and skirt. She looked out over the scenary as she stood by a tree and saw Darien just walking out the door. She smiled to herself as he walked towards the steps not yet noticing her standing there.

Darien sighed as he walked towards the steps, then taking in a deep, tired breath he looked around and saw Serena standing by a tree. A gust of wind blew making her hair fly up around her face as she smiled at him. 'She looks like a beautiful princess from a storybook,' he thought as he smiled back and walked towards her. She looked down at the ground and back up as he approched her.

"Hey." he said softly when he reached her.

She looked at him and smiled, "Hey."

"So what are you doing today?" Darien asked smiling as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Well, me and Rei aren't sure of what we're doing yet. But she's changing now, then we're going to my house so I can change, then going to get some ice cream and we'll take it from there." Serena said slightly giggling.

Darien smiled again at her giggle, 'She's so beautiful. Her laugh is like a beautiful song. I could stand here forever just looking at her. Her hair blowing in the wind.'

"Darien?" his thoughts were interuppted.

He blinked a couple times, "Huh?" he said looking at Serena blankly.

She started laughing, "I asked you if you wanted to join us for ice cream." she smiled cocking to her head to the side. He noticed Rei was standing beside her smiling at him.

"Uh well.." he thought, "Okay I guess. I don't have much to do." he said.

"Great!" Serena said excitingly almost jumping up.

"Well I'll drive you two to your house Serena, then if you'd like we can then walk to the parlour." Darien suggested.

Serena and Rei looked at eachother then back at Darien, both nodding and smiling, "Sure." The three then walked down the temple stairs and to Darien's car.

"Didn't you walk here this morning?" Rei asked as she and Serena linked arms.

"No, I park around the block on the next street." Darien answered as they crossed the street.

"Oh, well." Rei giggled.

They came up to Darien's car and he opened the door for them. Rei sat in the back and Serena in the front. Darien got in, after shutting the door for Serena, started the car and headed for Serena's house.

"So what are you girls doing this weekend?" he asked as they turned the corner.

"Oh, we're going to Mina's for dinner and watching the last episode of Sailor V." Rei told him.

Darien smiled, "I used to watch that show once in a while. Before I got busy with school and work." he told them, "So it's the last episode huh? That's a shame. It was a good show." he said turning another corner.

Serena smiled, "You're the first guy I've heard who liked the show at least a little bit." she said looking at him.

Darien chuckled, "Yeah well I'm open to new things." he smiled at Serena.

They all laughed and giggled as they pulled up infront of Serena's house.

Darien opened the car door for the girls and they walked up and into Serena's house.

"I'll be down in a minute." Serena said as she quickley ran up the stairs.

Serena was in such a hurry to get to her room she didn't notice her father walking towards the stairs until she bumped into him making herself almost fly to the floor. She would have had a nasty bump on the head if her father hadn't caught her.

"Serena. What's the rush?" he said helping her up with a small laugh.

"Sorry daddy, I need to get changed so I can go out with Darien and Rei." she said fixing her shirt.

"Oh, okay." he said as she walked past him and into her room.

He got to the top of the stairs when he realized what she said.

Serena got into a nice long, light blue, flowing dress and a thin white sweater over top. She slipped her feet into her flip-flops when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called as she went to her dresser and put a necklace on.

Her father slowly opened the door and with his face as red as ever he glared at her quizingly, "You're going where with who for what?" he asked semi-loudly.

Serena looked away from the mirror where she was putting a little lipstick on and looked at her father blankly, "Huh?" she cocked her head to the side.

He stepped in the room, "You're going where with who for what?" he repeated.

"Oh, I'm going to the ice cream Parlour with Darien and Rei to get some ice cream." she said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

His face went even redder as he watched her walk to the stairs, "Serena?"

She stopped and looked back at him, "Yes daddy?"

"Who's Darien?" he asked.

"Oh, he's a guy who's working on the renovations for Rei's grandfather." she said folding her hands infront of her as she looking at her father questioningly, "Daddy are you feeling alright?" she walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead, "Ooh! Daddy you're burning up I think you should lie down." she said as she turned to walk down the stairs, "You should meet him daddy. He just down stairs." she said turning her head towards him still walking down the stairs.

She heard laughing coming from the kitchen. Her father ran down the stairs and followed her into the kitchen. When she entered she smiled to see her mother serving Rei and Darien some cookies and tea and laughing merrily as they talked. Darien looked back as she entered and immediatly stood up.

Serena stood in the kitchen doorway smiling at him, Wow! She's even more beautiful then when I had first seen her in the cafe. he thought.

"I see my mother found you two." Serena said giggling as she went around the counter and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Of course, I wasn't about to let them just stand there." her mother giggled as she looked at Rei and Darien smiling.

She noticed Serena's father standing in the kitchen doorway, "Oh hunny, this is Darien. Serena's new friend." she said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Serena's father straightened up and put on a smile, "Hello Dairen." he reached out to shake his hand.

Darien smiled and reached out to return the hand shake, "Hello sir."

"So," he walked over to the counter and poured himself some tea, "You're going to the ice cream parlour are you?" he asked no one in particular.

'...Ahem...' Serena cleared her throat while glaring at her father.

He looked at her and nodded, then putting on a big smile, "Well, I hope you three have fun." he reached out to Rei, "It's was nice seeing you again Rei, come over anytime." he looked at Darien reaching out to him also, "The same with you Darien."

Both nodded and said, "You too sir." shaking his hand.

"Well why don't you come back for dinner when you're done?" Serena's mother offered smiling.

Serena smiled at her offer and looked at Darien and Rei, "Would you like too? Come on Rei, you know my mom's the best cook in Tokyo." she laughed.

Rei nodded happily, "Of course I would. I love your mom's cooking." she said smiling.

Darien thought about it and then smiled also, "Sure, I'd love too." he nodded.

"Great! Ooh, I'm gonna make a good dinner tonight." Serena's mother said happily as she started pulling out pots and pans, mixing bowls and wooden spoons.

Serena laughed as she nodded towards the door to Darien and Rei and started to walk out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Hope you like lasagna!" Serena's mother shouted to them as they exited the front door.

"Yes mom." Serena giggled as she shut the door.

Serena's father opened the door and watched the three turn the corner, walking towards the ice cream parlour. Darien noticed him standing there and slightly waved as they turned the corner and were out of sight. Serena's father waved back as he got red in the face again and put on a fake smile.

He walked back into the kitchen and smiled at Serena's mother as she was hard at work on dinner. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She stopped working and smiled, "Don't worry dear, " she turned and faced him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his sholders, "She'll be fine." she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I guess you're right sweetie." he gave in, "I guess I can't keep her my little girl forever." he sighed sadly.

She stroked his hair and kissed him again, "Maybe not literally dear, but she'll forever be your little girl." she again smiled and returned to making dinner.

He stood there with his arms still around her waist and his head on her shoulder and watched her work at her task.


	6. Aiwyn MoonSparrow

So here is chapter six. Reviews and comments please.

* * *

Chapter 6:

They were laughing and joking when they came up to the parlour.

Rei ordered her and Serena's ice cream and looked at Darien. He ordered his and the lady went to get their ice creams.

Serena reached into her purse and fished out her wallet.

Darien put his hand over hers and smiled, "No, it's okay Serena. I'll get this one."

Serena glanced at Rei, then shrugged and smiled, "Okay, but I owe you though." She said as she put her wallet back in her purse and took her ice cream from Rei.

Darien took his ice cream from the lady and handed her the money while he looked at Serena who was talking to Rei.

He liked her so much. He thought her so beautiful and full of life and laughter. He wanted to be in her presence, holding her, hugging her, kissing her. He wanted to be with her all day, and watch the moonlight dance on her face all night. Or watch the sun's last kiss to the sky as it turned into night, just holding her in his arms. She was all he thought about and yet, he felt she didn't know this. She captivated every single thought he had today. He was going crazy before her and Rei had come back from school, he wanted to see her, hear her sweet, laughing voice, to see her beautiful smile as she gazed at him. He wanted to have her forever and somehow he felt he could.

"Huh?" Serena poked his arm with her finger.

Darien slightly shook his head and blinked as his eyes focased.

Serena stood infront of him, "So?"

'..Ahem..' He cleared his throat, "Um...pardon me?"

"Do you want to or not?" Serena asked him slightly laughing.

"Um...what?" he asked softly.

Serena and Rei giggled looking at eachother, "Do you want to go back to my place now or walk around first?"

"Oh, let's walk around for a bit." Darien smiled rubbing the back of his head and realizing his ice cream almost melted all over his hand.

Serena giggled again and they started walking with their ice creams.

The three walked down the street talking and laughing as they ate their ice creams.

"...but seriously, didn't seem a little weird whe..." Serena was saying when she suddenly tripped and fell into a girl walking down the street, smeering her ice cream all down the girl's shirt.

Both girls fell to the ground, "Oh my god!" Serena pleaded as she sat up and looked at the girl, "I'm so, so sorry."

The girl just sat there and looked at Serena blankly.

Darien helped the girl up and Rei was trying not to laugh as she helped Serena up.

"I am so sorry." Serena repeated as she took out some napkins and handed them to her.

"Oh, it's okay," the girl said taking the napkins," I didn't like this shirt anyways." she said smiling, in a somewhat sarcastic tone as she wiped the ice cream from her shirt.

"Geez Serena, you get more and more clumzier each day." Rei laughed as she lightly punched her arm.

"Oh shush Rei, like you don't trip once in a while." Serena turned back towards the girl and smiled, "I really am sorry." she repeated.

The girl smiled, "No it's okay. I wasn't really watching where I was going myself."

Serena smiled and reached out her hand, "I'm Serena."

The girl took Serena's hand and smiled back, "I'm Aiwyn Moon-Sparrow."

"It's nice to meet you." Serena smiled as she pointed towards Rei, "This is Rei."

Rei reached out her hand and her and Aiwyn shook hands, "Nice to meet you Aiwyn." Rei smiled.

"And this is Darien." Serena introduced.

Aiwyn shook Darien's out reached hand as he nodded, "Nice to meet you Darien." she smiled.

Aiwyn looked at her watch and smiled at the three, "Luckily I left my suitcase in the car." she smiled, "I'll see you later." she said with a small wave as she turned and walked towards her car.

"Bye." the three said waving back.

"I can't believe you did that Serena." Rei said laughing as they headed towards Serena's house.

"Oh, be quiet Rei, it's not like I did it on purpose." Serena replied aggravated by Rei's ongoing comments.

The three walked back to Serena's house for dinner.

"Mmm," Serena sat back in her chair, "Mom, that was excellent." she said licking her lips and rubbing her stomach.

"Oh well, it's not everyday we have guests." her mother said smiling as she went around the table picking up all the dishes and brought them into the kitchen.

Serena's brother Sammy and her father got up and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes, leaving Serena, Rei and Darien in the room.

"So what do we do now?" Serena asked looking between the two.

Rei looked at her watch, "Well I have to leave now. I still have chores to do." she smiled.

"Well, would you like to walk her home with me Darien?" Serena asked looking at him.

Darien smiled and shrugged, "Sure."

The three got up, put their shoes and coats on and shouted out a thanks to Serena's mom for dinner as they walked out the door.

The three were talking as they reached the temple steps. They said goodbye and Rei ran up the stairs as Serena and Darien headed back towards her house.

"So do you still want to go out on Saturday?" Darien asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

Serena smiled, "Yes."

Darien smiled back, "Well what would you like to do?" he asked, "Would you want to go out to dinner?"

Serena's smile grew wider, "I'd love to go to dinner."

"Okay, we'll go to dinner." Darien said looking down at the ground then back up at her smiling.

The two talked happily until they came up to her house

"Well I should be going." Darien said as they stopped infront of his car.

Serena smiled, "Okay I'll see you later then." she said happily.

"Okay I'll call you later." Darien said as he reached for Serena's hand.

Serena smiled as he gently kissed her hand and walked over to the driver's side of his car.

"Until later." he said smiling as he hopped into the car and started the engine. Serena waved in through the window then turned towards her house.

Once she stepped in the door, Darien sped off. She smiled to herself as she shut the door. She took off her coat and shoes and went up to her room to read.


	7. One Way or Another

Chapter 7:

"But I don't understand this." He said turning away from her, tears building behind his eyes.

"My love, I must do this to save everyone." She said softly touching his shoulder lightly with her slender hand. His hand covered hers, upon his shoulder as he took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and bowed his head as she moved to stand infront of him. Her hand gently brushed away one of his tears and she pressed into him lightly, holding him in a warm embrace.

"My love," she rubbed his back as he held her tightly, "I know how much this pains you, but you know this is the only way," she whispered soothingly into his ear.

He pulled back from her and looked deeply into her eyes, "But Darling, there must be some other way," he bowed his head again, "I can't bear losing you." He said softly, almost a whisper, a single tear escaping his eye as they peered into eachother.

She slightly sighed as she pulled away from him and walked to the window. He watched her as she looked out the window, onto the sunset The sun highlighting the aura around her. He knew deep inside that there was no way to keep her from what she was determined to do , but he knew that no matter what, he would keep her from it for as long as he possibly could.

Serena walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with Luna right behind her.

"Good morning Princess." her mother smiled as Serena sat at the counter as her mom put ehr plate infront of her.

"G'morning mom." she said as she started eating her bacon and eggs.

"Did you sleep well?" her mother asked as she made up another plate.

Serena shrugged, "I guess." she said as she stuffed her mouth with eggs.

Serena finished her breakfast and headed out of the kitchen as her father walked in, "Morning daddy" she smiled kissing him on the cheek and turning towards the door.

"Morning Princess" he smiled as he went to sit down and eat.

She put her shoes and a sweater on and headed out the door, "Have a good day Princess" her mother called out.

"Okay mom." Serena called back sarcastically as Luna ran out just before she shut the door.

Serena walked down the steps and took in a slow deep breath and stretched out her arms, "Oh what a beautiful morning." she smiled as she walked towards Rei's place.

Another one of those dreams. Darien thought as he drove towards the temple. I wonder what they mean. They have to mean something, 'cause I keep dreaming them. he turned the corner and slowed down to park.

After parking, he got out of thcar, crossed the street and heard familiar giggles. He turned and saw Serena walking with Mina.

The two girls caught sight of him and waved as they ran to catch up with him.

"Good morning Darien." Serena smiled as the three of them walked up the temple steps.

"Good morning girls." he smiled back, "So what have you got planned for today?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really." Mina said.

"Depends on if and how much homework we get." Serena included smiling.

They came up to the temle just as Lita, Amy and Rei were coming out.

"Good morning." Amy said cheerfully to them with a big smile as Lita yawned.

"I'm not ready for this test." Lita said drowzily as she slumped over to Serena and Mina.

"Wow Lita, you must have been up late." Serena giggled as Lita rested her head on Serena's shoulder.

Lita nodded, "Definitly. Didn't get a lot of sleep lastnight. Need coffee," she said groggily.

The girls laughed and started on their way to school, all waving bye to Darien.

Darien waved back and watched them descend the temple steps, talking ludly and giggling as they always do when together.

What an interesting bunch of girls. Darien thought, smiling to himself as he turn and entered the temple.

"So? Did you two do anything after I left lastnight?" Rei asked smiling.

Serena smiled, "No, after we left you, we walked back to my house, decided to go out for dinner on Saturday and then he left when we got to my house." she told her.

"Ooh." Rei looked down disappointed.

The girls laughed and Rei turned the corner to go to her school and the others contined to theirs.

Serena was walking through the hallway on her way out talking to Molly and once again not paying attention, she bumped into a girl.

"Oh I'm sorry." Serena apologized.

The girl looked up from her book smiling, "No I'm sorry I wasn't waching where I was going."

"Do I know you?" Serena asked.

The girl smiled, "Yes, you thought my shirt would look better with ice cream smeared all over it." she laughed as they started walking out of the school, "Name's Aiwyn. You're Serena right?"

Serena blushed a bit and smiled, "Yep Serena's me." she said, "I'm really sorry I dumped that ice cream on you." she apologized again.

"No, it's okay." Aiwyn told her, laughing.

"Well this is my friend Molly." Serena introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Molly smiled.

"Hello Molly." Aiwyn nodded with a smile.

Molly sighted Marvin and waved to him then turned to Serena, "I'm gonna walk with Amrvine today okay Serena?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll call you later." Serena waved as Molly walked away. Then turning back to Aiwyn, "So are you new here?" she asked as they walked to the school gates towards three other girls.

"Yeah I just moved here the day before yesterday." Aiwyn told her as they came up to Lita, Amy and Mina.

Serena smiled, "These are my friends Lita, Amy and Mina" Serena introduced.

Aiwyn reached out a hand to the three of them, "Hello my name's Aiwyn." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Aiwyn." Mina smiled widely shaking her hand.

Amy shook her hand smiling, "Same here."

Lita smiled and shook her hand, "That's a pretty name. Aiwyn, does it mean anything?" Lita asked as they started their route home.

Aiwyn smiled, "Yes, it means Lady of the Stars." she told them.

"Wow, that's nice." Amy smiled while Serena nodded in agreement.

"So where do you live?" Serena asked as she linked arms with Amy.

"Oh well when I saw you yesterday I was looking at an apartment, but I didn't like it so as of this moment, right now I'm living in my car." Aiwyn smiled with a slight giggle.

"Really? Wow." Serena said slightly wide eyed.

"Well I know I don't know you that well but if you'd like I could rent you a room until you find an apartment you like." Lita suggested, "I have an extra room, and it comes with free hydro, heat and cooking and it already has a bed in it so." Lita smiled.

Aiwyn smiled back, "I would love that. Sure, I'll rent a room from you." she took Lita's offer and walked over to her car.

Lita smiled and walked with her to her car, "Kay, here's the address with my number. Call to make sure I'm there whenever you want."

Aiwyn un-locked her car door and threw her schoolbag onto the backseat, "Well if you wouldn't mind, I could drive you home and I check it out now." she smiled.

"Oh, okay." Lita turned to Serena and Amy, "Kay I'll catch up with you guys later. Call me later." she told them as she got in to the car.

"Kay Lita." the two girls said in unison.

They watched Aiwyn's car pull away and started to walk again talking about the days events in school.

During their conversation, they heard Mina and Rei talking loudly behind them. Amy and Serena stopped and looked back at them. Noticing this, Mina and Rei quickley walked up to meet with them.

"Where's Lita?" Mina asked looking for her.

"Well you remember that girl I bumped into yesterday Rei?" Serena asked looking at Rei seeing her nod, "Well Lita's renting that room out to her. So she drove her home to check it out." Serena explained as they started walking again.

"Oh I see." Rei said as Mina nodded.

Serena came up to her house a little more tired then usaul. After taking off her shoes she went up to her room to do her homework but instead laid down on her bed to read but drifted off to sleep before she could start.

A woman stood over a crystal ball, glaring into it. She stood, glaring at a girl, with long dark brown hair that reached her lower back, she had big, bright green eyes with a devastatingly, beautiful smile. The girl was running through a large field of flowers, laughing. The woman then saw her being chased by a dark haired, very built, blue-eyed man who was laughing and smiling himself. She watched the couple joyfully play around, chasing eachother.

She watched as the girl playfully tackled the man to the ground where they lingered in one another's passionate gaze.

"I love you." the man whispered as she smiled down at him. He put his hand up around her face and cupped her cheek gently as he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her.

As they parted she kept her eyes closed smiling as he slightly laughed pushing a straind of hair behind her ear. She looked at him feeling all the love for him pouring out of her as if she was a jug of water being poured into a glass. She felt as if she could soar above the clouds that were whisping by above them. He looked into her eyes and felt her love. He wrapped his arms around her as she lay her head on his chest and was held in his embrace.

"I love you." she whispered to him and felt his embrace tighten as they lay in the flowers, the wind blowing their sweet fragrence and petels about their love-filled bodies.

The woman glared into her crystal ball with envy and jealousy speeding through every vien in her body. She smirked at their embrace, at the love they so plainly showed they had for eachother. She wanted him, "I will have you," she vowed to herself, "One way or another, and I will be rid of this love of yours," she turned away from her crystal ball with the look of death upon her face and in her eyes, "Forever."


	8. Love at First Sight Bug

Okay, so I have to clear up a few things for everyone. Well, really only one thing. Regarding the sailor scouts in this story. This is really and Out of Character type of story. BUT there might be some sailor scouting at the very END on the story. So the answer to the "Is there any sailor scouts in this story" question is NO not anytime soon.

So other than that, any other questions? I'll be happy to answer them. Keep the commetns and reviews comin' in. I enjoy reading them all.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 8:

"I can't believe it. I never expected them to get married, and then to end like that." Mina said softly with wide eyes, a single tear running down her cheek as her and the girls watched the credits roll.

"That can't be how the series ended." Rei said also wide eyed wiping her fallen tears away, "It just leaves you hanging there." she added with a sniffle.

"No I agree, there's got to be at least a spin-off or something, they can't just leave us sitting here on the edge of our seats." Lita said as she took another tissue.

"Pass another tissue." Serena sniffled reaching out toward Lita who passed her one. She took it and mopped up her face, "I didn't expect that either. I thought it was going to end so happily," she said as she grabbed another tissue, "They get married and BOOM!" she exaggerated, "They're as dead as doorknobs, and we didn't even get to see who did it." She sniffled as the other girls laughed at her while mopping up their tears.

"So sad, now we'll never know who killed them," Amy added in, taking a tissue that Serena was passing to her.

"**_On the next episode of Sailor V, we'll find out the killer of our beloved hero and her beloved. Who is it and what have they done to our heroine? Find out next time!" _**they all stared at the t.v. with wide eyes.

"Um, I thought that _was_ the last episode?" Lita said confused.

"So did I." Rei nodded her head.

"Well I have to get going." Serena said sitting up while picking up her tissues, "I guess we'll be doing the same thing next week?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah I guess so." Mina smiled as she got up and cleaned up the rest of the tissues, plates and cups and brought them into kitchen.

"I should be going to, Gramps wants me up early tomorrow so I can clean out the attic." Rei said getting up and throwing the pillow she had on her lap, playfully at Amy.

Lita stood up laughing at Amy, "Yeah I should get going too. Gotta get some cleaning done," she smiled.

"Okay, well I'll see you all tomorrow then." Mina smiled then looked at Amy who was still sitting on the couch, "Ooh, you're staying a little longer Amy?" she asked with a smile, her hopes up.

"Yeah, I don't see why not, I don't have anything special planned for tonight that we havn't already done," she smiled.

Serena smiled as she put her shoes on, "Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to go shopping for an outfit for tomorrow night, call me in the morning." she said speaking to all the girls as she stepped out of the apartment wrapping her sweater around her shoulders.

"Yeah call me too, I should be done the attic by noon." Rei called out as she followed Serena out the door, shutting it.

"So you prepared for tomorrow Serena?" she smiled as she playfully wrapped her arm around Serena's shoulders.

"Hey wait up you guys, I'll walk with you." they looked back to see Lita running to catch up with them.

"Well I'm not exactly prepared," Serena answered when Lita caught up with them and they walked to the elevator, "Which is why I'm going shopping tomorrow." she smiled as they waited for the elevator.

"Well hey, I'll go with you Serena." Lita smiled, "I don't really have anything to do tomorrow except clean up the room a bit before Aiwyn moves her stuff in, and plus I need to have a key made for her."

"Okay, and what about you Rei? Are you able to go?" Serena looked at Rei.

"Well, I don't know when I'll be done the attic." she said as the elevator door opened and they stepped in, "I'll call you on the communicator when I'm done if I'm not done before you wake up." she laughed as she pushed the button, the elevator doors closing and they three girls were on their way down as Serena protested agains Rei's comment.

"Hello?" Mrs. Tusikino answered the telephone.

"Hello Mrs. Tusikino. Is Serena there?" Darien asked politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry Darien, she isn't back yet from Mina's," she heard the door open and shut, "Oh actually she just walked in the door, hold on one minute dear I'll get her." she smiled as she put down the phone, "Serena hunny, telephone." she smiled as she poked her head out of the kitchen doorway looking at her.

"Who is it?" she asked as she took off her shoes and coat.

"It's Darien." she answered.

"Oh okay" Serena smiled as she rushed into the kitchen to the phone, "Hello?" she picked up the phone.

"Hey Serena, it's Darien." she heard his voice.

"Oh hey Darien, how's it going?" she asked as she twisted the phone cord around her index finger.

"It's going." she heard him chuckle, "Well I called to ask if we were still on for tomorrow." he told her.

"Yup as far as I know we are. Aren't we?" she smiled as she untwisted the phone cord from around her finger.

"Yeah," she heard him smile.

"Okay, so where are we going?" she asked him as she turned and leaned her elbows on the counter.

"Um I was thinking that new resturaunt that just opened up? The uh,..I'm not sure what it's called right now." he chuckled.

"Oh The Rundevous? Down on Main?" Serena asked standing up straight.

"Yeah, that one." she heard him smile again, "Yeah so I'll pick you up for seven?" he asked.

"Seven it is." she answered, slowly walking over the wall to ready to hang up the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." he said.

"Yup," she smiled, "Tomorrow."

They said their good byes and Serena hung up the phone, "I'm going out tomorrow with Darien for dinner." she said to her mother with a smile.

Her mother looked up at her with a wide smile, "At what time?" she asked.

"Seven, and I'll be going out shopping with Lita and maybe Rei." she told her mother as she walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Oh, my little princess is growing up. her mother smiled to herself before continuing what she was working on.

"I can't believe you're up this early Serena on a Saturday, and everyday this week you've been on time for school," Rei felt Serena's forehead, Serena quickley pulling away, "Well, you don't have a fever, you're not sick."

"Rei, will you stop? I'm fine. I'm not sick. I've just been unusally early for everything lately." she looked down at the ground, "I don't know, I think it's because I havn't been sleeping very well lately." Serena told Rei and Lita as they walked towards the mall.

"Serena, not sleeping well?" Lita laughed looking at Serena, "Something must be wrong." she nudged Serena laughing.

"Not you too Lita." Serena whined looking down, "I don't know what it is. I've just been having these weird dreams almost every night for the last week." she explained still looking at the ground.

"Ahahahaha!" Rei laughed loudly as Serena and Lita tredded around the dressing room. Serena giggling, was wearing a dark pink hat with a very, over exaggeratedly large brim with a red feather boa and a long black dress that clung to very curve and trailed down across the floor about her shoeless feet. Lita laughing, was wearing a pair of huge sunglasses with a bright lime green feather boa and an off the shoulder skimpy black dress. They walked around imitating famous actresses from the past laughing.

"Oh this will never do, I cant go ANYWHERE looking like this." Serena giggled as she turned to go back into the dressing room.

"Oh that was too funy." Rei laughed as she leaned against the wall. Serena came back out, this time wearing a nice, simple flowing dress. It wasn't too dressy and not so just, well, blah. It tugged nicely on her curves and looked like a cotton blend fabric. It was a soft shade of pink and brought out her blue eyes. She twisted turned and walked around looking at herself int the mirror.

"Wow, Serena. That looks amazing on you." Rei said semi-wide eyed as she watched Serena walk around.

"Yeah, that looks just perfect. it's not to dressed up and not to blah." Lita agreed as she came out of the other dressing stall, dressed in her clothes.

"I agree, I think it looks perfect." she smiled, then turning around to face the girls. She smiled widly and clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh, I love it. To night is going to goes so greatly." she jumped around excitedly.

"Okay Ms. Bunny," Rei laughed, "I suggest you go in and take it off so we can purchase it before to put a hole in it." she said as she pushed Serena back into the dressig room.

"Oh okay, fine." Serena gave in and began to changed her dress.

"Hahaha, so you're going out on a date tonight eh?" Darien's friend Andrew asked him from across the cafe table as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I pick her up at seven." Darien took a sip from his cup.

"Well that's great. How old is she? What is she like? What school does she go to?" Andrew asked, "C'mon man details, details." he leaned back in his chair, slinging his arm over the back.

Darien laughed, "Well she's eighteen in a month," Darien began.

"Whoo, going kinda young ain't ya man?" Andrew interuppted laughing.

"Anyways," Darien continued, "She's really nice. Full of smiles," Darien leaned back in his chair, "Her laughter is like a flock full of canaries singing, her eyes just, " he paused, "They just trip you and make fall deep into them, they just suck you in. And her..." he looked at Andrew who held his cup of coffee infront of his laughter stifling face, "What man? What is so funny?" Darien asked crossly.

"Oh, she's full of smiles, her laughter is like canaries. Whoo, her eyes are blood sucking vampires that suck you in as soon as you look into them." Andrew mimicked in a girly voice occasionally brushing his hand through his hair, "Awe, c'mon guy you really sound like you're in love." he laughed loudly.

Darien looked down, "I think I might be." he replied softly as he ran his finger around the rim of his coffee cup.

Andrew's eyes widen slightly, "Awe man, I'm sorry." he apologized.

Darien lifted his hand slightly, "No it's okay, don't worry about it." he sat up straight and took a sip from his cup.

"So how long have you two been seeing eachother." Andrew asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Uhh, well we're not exactly seeing eachother. This is really our first official date." Darien looked up at him.

Andrew's eyes once again slightly widen as he placed his cup down on the table, "So you think you're in love but you havn't actually been seeing this girl?" he asked hesitantly.

Darien nodded and smiled slightly, "I know, it's crazy. I just feel like I've been with this girl forever. The attraction between us seems like it's been there before I even met her." he looked down at the table again, studing his cup, "I don't know what it is. That's just how it feels though." he looked up from the table, "You know how hard it is for me to trust people." Andrew nodded, "Well I feel like I can be myself with her. Like I can talk to her about everything. It's weird I know." Darien sighed as he leaned his elbow on the table to support his forehead as he cradled it in his hand.

"Well," Andrew began with a slight sigh as he leaned back into his chair, "I think you got bit by the love at first sight bug." he softly chuckled, "Don't worry about it man. It may be weird but it also strangly makes sense." he laughed. Darien looked up and smiled and they continued to enjoy their coffee and conversation.

* * *

So a little note, it might be a little longer of a wait before the next chapter comes out so I can finish off the next few chapters. Chapter Nine is written and already uploaded, but I'm currently just starting chapter ten and I want to write a few chapters before I release anymore. So sorry for the inconvience, but it won't be to long of a wait. 

Lots'o'love.

-Lindsay


	9. Butterflies

Chapter 9:

"Oh my god, I can't do it!" Serena cried out as she clunked down the phone. Rei and Lita looked at her wide-eyed.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Rei asked stepping forward towards Serena, "Can't do what?"

"I can't go on this date," she said loudly, "I just can't." She quickly walked to her bed and sat down with a 'plunk', her dress slightly floating up as she did so.

"What?" said Rei with shock. She looked to Lita who just looked back with her eyebrows risen, her green eyes blank and her arms crossed against her chest, her one hand against her chin, supporting her head, "What do you mean you can't go on this date?" Rei asked looking back at Serena, "You've been getting ready for this like all week!" Rei stepped closer to her her eyes still wide.

"I know, I know," Serena said in a small voice looking down at the pink carpet, "I just.." she trailed off, unsure herself of why she all of a sudden couldn't do it.

"She's afraid," they heard Lita say softly. Rei and Serena looked back at her as she stood up straight from leaning against the wall and walked over to sit beside Serena.

She put a hand on Serena's back and rub it softly, "It's okay Serena. I know you're nervous," she said with a friendly smile. Serena looked to the floor again.

"So you're not going to go on the date because of stomach butterflies?" Rei asked shifting her weight to her left leg and cross her arms across her chest.

"I," Serena started, but couldn't find the words.

"You will go Serena. You can do it," Lita said still smiling and hugged her with her one arm, "You will be able to do this. It's just a date. You'll be fine," she told her softly.

Serena looked up at her with a soft smile, "I can I guess," she said, "I will. I'm fine. It's not like it's the first time I've been out with him." She stood up of the bed and walked to the mirror picking up her lipstick, "I'll be fine, no worries," she coaxed herself and began to apply her lipstick.

"Serena?" she heard her mother outside the door.

"Yes?" She called out, "Come in."

Her mother opened the door and looked at Serena and smiled a wide smile, "Oh Serena you look gorgeous," she told her.

Serena smiled as she turned from her mirror towards her mother, "Thank you," she said.

"Um, Darien is here. He's waiting downstairs," her mother told her softly with a smile.

Serena's eyes went wide and she looked at her friends and took in a deep breath, "Well, here we go. I'll be down in a second mum," she said softly, the butterflies starting to float around again. After her mother shut the door she turned to look in the mirror again and looked over herself, "Ooh, I can't," she bent over, supporting herself on her knees with her hands.

"Serena?" Rei said rather loudly walking towards her, "You're going. We've been all psyched about this all day and you think you're going to just not go?" she took Serena by the shoulders and began to push her out the door, "He's waiting down stairs, you're going!" She commanded, looking to Lita, "Get her sweater," she quickly told Lita as she pushed Serena into the hallway and towards the stairs.

Lita quickly grabbed Serena's sweater and ran out the door giggling, listening to Serena protest against Rei as she pushed her down the stairs.

Serena quickly was quiet as the came to the middle of the stairs, took her sweater from Lita and gave Rei an angry look. Rei mouthed the word 'go' as she motioned to go down the rest of the stairway. Serena quickly yet lightly, stomped her foot of the carpeted stair and mouthed 'I am!' and slowly, stood straight and descended down the rest of the stairs.

She heard laughter coming from the living room and stood frozen just outside the doorway to the living room. She heard a frustrated sigh behind her and she suddenly almost flung into the living room. She stumbled and then quickly stood up straight with a frightened smile upon her face as she looked between her mother and Darien who were staring up at her wide-eyed with their mugs of tea in their hands. She slightly smiled looking between the two and folded her hands in front of her.

Darien sat wide-eyed for two reasons. One because she had abruptly flung into the living room and two because she stood in front of him wearing the most beautiful dress. It clinging to her every curve, her eyes never looked bluer and as majestic. She looked absolutely stunning tonight and his heart skipped a beat or two before he realized he was staring to excessively. He quickly, but gently placed his tea on the table in front of him and stood up with a smile.

She stared at him with a smile back. She gleamed over his dark purple button shirt which was un-buttoned four buttons revealing the neckline of his black muscle shirt underneath. He had a black dress jacket over it, wearing black slacks. His hair was slightly slicked back some hair falling out of place against his amethyst eyes. Her heart skipped a beat or two and they said nothing for a few seconds before she looked to her smiling mother quickly, then down at the floor with a glance she lifted her head to look at Darien once more, breaking herself out of her and his trance.

"Well, I'm ready now," she said softly with a slight smile.

Darien nodded softly, "Okay, I guess we should be getting on our way then," he said gently looking towards her mother.

She stood up and walked them to the door, "Okay you kids have a good night and have fun. Don't be out to too late Serena," she said in her happy tone she always carried.

"I won't keep her out too late. I'll have her home at a reasonable hour," Darien said with a smile as he opened and held the front door for Serena.

Serena kissed her mother's cheek and smiled and walked out the front door without a word, Darien following behind her and shutting the door. He stepped a bit faster than her to reached in front of her to open the car door. She smiled up at him then got into the car, Darien shutting the door and quickly scooting to the driver's side.

They were silent during the beginning of the ride to the restaurant Serena concentrating on the scenery in front of her. Her hands fumbled with her sweater, 'Why am I so nervous?' She thought to herself, 'This isn't the first time I've been alone with Darien,' She continued.

Before she knew it, she saw her door open and Darien reaching out his hand to help her out, "Mi'lady," he smiled as she took his hand and got out of the car. They walked into the restaurant and were seated with menus already on the table.

"And what can I get for you to drink before you order?" The waiter's french accent was think and Serena tried to hold in her laughter as Darien gave his order for his beverage. She looked up at the waiter as she ordered hers and then continued to gaze through the menu. Her ocean eyes, widened bigger and bigger with every new price.

She hid her face from the rest of the resturaunt and whispered loudly across the table,"Darien, Darien?" she nudged his foot. He looked up at her from his menu and copied her form, "This place is really expensive, are you sure you want to eat here?" she asked him. Only a smile flashed across his face as he slightly nodded and continued to look through the menu.

Her eyes wide still, she continued to look through the menu and the waiter had to come back three times before she made her decision on the least expensive thing that would fill her up. Darien smiled and looked at her, "So what are you having?" he asked softly before signalling the waiter with his order. She showed him in the menu and he slightly laughed with a shake of his head. The waiter approached and they gave him their menus.

"Are you ready for your orders?" he asked in his think french accent.

Darien nodded and smiled at Serena, "I'll have the roast chicken with a side of mashed potato and pepper-corn," he paused as the waiter wrote it down. Serena was about to tell him her order when Darien raised his arm and began to tell the waiter her order, "The lady will have the roast pork, also with mashed potato, peas and carrots," he looked at Serena to make sure she agreed. She slightly nodded, wide eyed.

After the waiter left with their orders she looked at him with surprise, "That's not what I ordered," she said almost silently.

Darien smiled, "I know. You only ordered what you did because of the price, but it wasn't good enough," he reached his hand over the table to rest upon her own.

She looked down a slight blush forming upon her cheeks, "Thank you," she said quietly.

The food came and they sat there, laughing and talking. The waiter lit some candles for them. The candle light shimmering off of Serena's ocean blues at Darien. He couldn't resist smiling when ever she looked up at him from her plate. She refrained from eating like a pig and repeatedly cautioned herself on her manners inside her head.

They finally finished their deserts and sat there talking while they drank their coffees. Darien placed his empty cup down and looked over at Serena who was finishing up her cup of coffee as well, "Hey, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked her, a slight twinkle forming in his eyes.

Smiling, Serena nodded, "I'd love too."

Darien waved towards the waiter for the check and they got ready to go. He stood up and helped Serena from her seat, taking her sweater from the back of her chair and placing it gently upon her shoulders. They walked through and out of the resturaunt towards the park.

"It's a beautiful night," Serena smiled as she tightened her sweater around her shoulders, her eyes gazing over the clear star studded sky. Darien watched the moonlight peering through the leaves on the trees upon her face. The shadows dancing gallantly on her cheeks.

Her eyes emulated the moonlight as she stared up. He walked a little bit closer to her, a gentle breeze blowing up against his face gently tossing his hair. She looked down for a second then glanced up at him.

She felt as if she were watching them walk through the quiet park, as if she were in a movie. She imagined music. Making herself smile she looked down and laughed at herself inside.

He swiftly took her hand in his as they walked in silence, unsure if she would respond back by holding his hand. Surly enough, she had held on and they continued to walk towards the lake.

Staring out over the water, a colder breeze swiftly moved in and Darien felt a slight shiver under his arm where he held Serena. Pulling her a little closer, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they continued to stand in silence.

"Thank you for such a beautiful night," Serena breathed out, looking out at the moonlight dancing on the water. She was reminded of their first time standing in that exact spot the week before.

"Not a problem. Thank you for such a beautiful night," he whispered almost, as he moved her in front of him, staring down into her eyes.

She smiled gently, her eyes searching his. He bent down and kissed her pink lips softly, tasting the cotton candy lip gloss she wore. She placed her hands upon his chest and kissed him back. His hands were placed upon the back of her head as their kiss deepened. She smiled when they had parted, staring dreamily into his eyes. He smiled back and placed his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him. They stared out over the lake in silence once again. She held onto him, her arm wrapped around his waist.

They stood as if they had been together forever. Her head rested on his chest, her eyes staring at nothing, a smile on her lips as she felt his chest moved with his breaths. She felt like this was all right. As did Darien. Everything felt right when they were together, standing there in the flooding moonlight, backing in its beauty. They became one silhouette in the park. A couple, without words needing to be spoken.

Both of them felt as if words weren't needed to be said, that they were one. Darien finally felt whole, as did Serena. They felt right together. In each other's arms, life felt at ease and peaceful. they had found their right match.

"Can I see you again?" Darien asked softly as they finished another kiss. They were standing on Serena's front porch.

Smiling with some laughter Serena looked into his eyes, "Yes, you'll have to call me and we can make other plans." She said softly as to not wake the house up.

Darien smiled and kissed her again, "I have to go," she said laughing.

"No you don't," Darien protested, kissing her again.

Serena laughed once more and pulled away, "Yes I do," she laughed as she finished going up the stairs. Darien followed her up the stairs and pulled her hand, pulling her back into his arms, planting another kiss upon her lips. Laughing she put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away, "You have to stop or I'll never get in the door," she laughed turning away towards the door.

"All the more reason for me to continue," he said softly pulling her back into his arms. Her hands once again on his chest as he kissed her deeply. He held her in his kiss, her head falling back a bit with a soft laugh.

"Darien," she said softly escaping his kiss, "I have to go now," she laughed as he went in for another kiss.

"But why?" He asked smiling, still holding her in his arms, gazing down into her cerulean eyes, the moonlight dancing upon them playfully.

"Because I was supposed to be home hours ago," she smiled as she reached up for another kiss.

"Ah, yes," he kissed her back, "But see, you cannot leave me." He smiled down at her, his amethyst eyes full of joy in her being in his arms. With one last attempt Serena reached up and kissed him again.

Laughing she pulled away and pressed her back against the door, "i must go," her eyes stared at him, her smile playful.

Darien smiled and crossed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her one last time and kissed her deeply. "Fine, but I will call you tomorrow in the morning." He said almost seriously.

Serena laughed once more as she kissed him and turned to open the door. With one last tugged at her hand she turned and kissed him good night. He smiled as he took a few steps back and watched her smile dance across her lips as she waved and began to close the door.


	10. Drowning Nevermore

Okay, so after a loooong hiatus, I have come to terms with myself and feel so much better than last year. So here for you my dear readers, is the tenth chapter! Now, I've had ideas to turn a lot of things around and rethinking a lot of the story plots that I've been thinking about. So hopefully we get into the actual story soon. Bare with me, I'm writing this as I post, which maybe I shouldn't have done. But if I didn't have readers etching me on, I'd probably give up completely. So thank you for waiting. I appreciate it more than you know. ;)

You may have also noticed that I've named the chapters. I get a lot of my inspiration from music. Gets me in the mood for the specific parts I write. My song of choice is **Nevermore** by **Queen** this time around. I would suggest you listen to that song. ;) It's from the Queen II album.

Enjoy.

Love, Lindsay

* * *

**Drowning**- (drown·ing) (drouńing) suffocation and death resulting from filling of the lungs with water or other substance or fluid, so that gas exchange becomes impossible.

There's no living in my life anymore.

The seas have gone dry and the rain stopped falling.

Please don't you cry anymore.

Can't you see?

Listen to the breeze, whisper to me please.

Don't send me to the path of nevermore.

Even the valleys below ,

Where the rays of the sun were so warm and tender,

Now haven't anything to grow.

Can't you see?

Why did you have to leave?

Why did you deceive me?

You send me to the path of nevermore,

When you said you didn't love me anymore.

Nevermore,

Nevermore...

"Nevermore"-Freddie Mercury

_"But why does it have to be like this?" Darien said softly, his back towards Serena, his eyes staring out the window into nothingness. His body numb with every word that fell from her mouth._

_"Because it just does Darien," she said in a bitter tone, though deep inside, her heart was racing a million miles per second. Her insides felt as if they were being torn apart by some blood thirsty demon. But, and there's always a but, she knew it was the way things had to be._

_Serena fought for all the strength she had ever possessed in her entire life to say what she would say next. It took everything in her not to let the tears fall from her eyes, and show the pain her words were causing._

_"It has to be like this because I'm tired of pretending to love you..." she said in almost a whisper, and with that, her last strand of false strength faltered and she turned quickly on her heel and ran out the door of Darien's apartment. She left the love of her life in a shattered dream. In a room with walls of happiness crumbling down to the floor in heaps around his feet._

_Darien never moved a muscle as her last parting words echoed loudly through corridors of his mind over and over again. He couldn't understand her grounds. He didn't know where all of this was coming from. He didn't know why she had taken such a drastic turn when just yesterday they were perfectly happy. He just wasn't comprehending what was going on. He didn't know. He didn't know..._

_With that thought, Darien, the one who always seemed to remain strong, felt the rush of the floor meeting his palms. He sunk into the frozen, dark abyss of his living room floor. A chilling breeze wafting in through the sheer curtains, surrounded him, and there in that position of unending torture, Darien fell. _

_Fell, and never stopped falling. Serena had left him and there was nothing to hold him up out of the darkness that quickly filled his lungs like freezing water, drowning him._

A year later...

Her eyes were heavy. Tired from all the nights she lay awake, surrounded by darkness. It was only the darkness keeping her company. Of course she had Luna, but when the cat was asleep and she was the only one in the room, there was no one. Had she made the right choice? Had she done the right thing? Was leaving all of them what she really meant to do? Were they all safe?

So many things went through her head. Un-ending to the relentlessness of her mind, she lay awake all night, every night. Dark circles under her eyes, she would get up out of bed, dress for the day and go to work. Only because it was routine. She was mostly on auto-pilot. Not even thinking when she fed the cat.

She just came home from work everyday, fed the cat, changed from her work clothes and lay in bed til the next morning. Almost everyday for the last year was this her routine. She was a mess. Luna constantly tried talking her into maybe going out for a bit. Luna was constantly telling Serena to eat something. She had lost so much weight. She was truly wasting away. So close to becoming nothing.

The sun had started rising. She could see the rays reaching over the window sill and into her room. She turned over to face the opposite direction and tried to stare into the remaining darkness, but it receded as the sun showered her white walls with a morning glow.

Serena pushed the blankets off of her thin body, pushed her feet into her over-sized slippers and made her way to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself lazily. She brought a finger up to her eye and traced the darkness. She looked awful and she knew it. But she did nothing. She fashioned her hair in the usual way for work, splashed some water on her face and left the bathroom to the kitchen.

The kettle whistling at her, she poured hot water into her cup and stirred the blackness that kept her up for the duration of the day. It was thick like oil. She took a sip and walked over to the balcony, it's door shut. She stared out into the endless sky and noticed the dark clouds off in the distance. _'Maybe I won't go into work today_,' she thought to herself and walked over to the phone and dialed her work number.

She pulled out a bag from under her bed and loosely packed it with some clothing, not really paying attention to what she threw into the bag. Making another phone call, she told Luna to hop into the cat bag and she walked out the door, locking it behind her.

Serena stood waiting for the train. She closed her coat at the collar with her hand as a brisk breeze blew up around her. Maybe a small vacation from everything she had made herself out to be would be slightly beneficial. She knew she was not healthy. It's not like it wasn't obvious she had made herself sick.

"Are you sure you're up for traveling Serena?" Luna asked softly peering up at her through the mesh screen of the cat carrying bag.

"Of course, I'm fine," Serena replied monotonously, still staring out into the distance in front of her. When Luna said nothing, Serena looked down at her and gave her a small smile, "I'll be okay once we get home," she smiled genuinely for the first time in a year. It wasn't much but the thought of home made her actually feel a tinge of happiness. She knew her mother missed her dearly, and was still confused at Serena's sudden decision to move away. But she also knew that her mother would welcome her with open arms no matter what reason Serena was away from home.

The train turned the corner and the sound of the wheels on the track filled Serena's head. Wincing slightly at the screeching, Serena awaited it's stop and waited for the people to finish unloading. She smiled very slightly again at Luna and stepped forward onto the train. She was going home.

His eyes searched his watch. The hands were blurred but he could make out that it was going on two in the morning. He stood up out of the stool and struggled with the coat as he stumbled out the door of the bar. He staggered down the street, his breath visible in the coldness of the night, making his way home.

Turning the key to his door he stumbled into his apartment, peeled his coat off as the door closed and made it to his bed. Collapsing without even kicking off his shoes, he fell into a drunken sleep.

The sun flowed in through his bedroom window onto his face when he opened his eyes. His head aching he looked towards the clock on his bedside table, it was only seven thirty in the morning. He turned over and sat up holding his aching head. '_Shouldn't of had that last drink,_' he thought to himself as he manage to kick his shoes off and get up. Dizzy, he walked into the bathroom in search for some aspirin. He looked into the mirror, popped the aspirin in his mouth, swallowing it with some water. He studied his dark eyes from the months of barely any sleep and his sudden consumption of alcohol. His once strong jaw looked thin, his broad shoulders hung low.

Darien Shields no longer looked like the held together man he used to. Somewhere he had lost his sense to keep it together. The last year for him had been hell and it was etched on his body.

He turned on the shower, undressed and stood there staring in the mirror again as the steam from the hot water flooded out around him. He stood there staring into nothing as the mirror fogged up. Just staring, Darien had become an empty shell that did nothing but drink and stare.

Stepping off of the train, her bags in hand, Serena took in a deep breath of Tokyo air. It was different then the moist air about her small apartment in Mihama-ku, Chiba. However, it smelt like home and Serena was almost entirely happy to be in familiar territory. "Nothing's changed at all, huh Luna?" she pulled the cat carrier up to her face and smiled in at the cat, "Are you happy to be home too?" she asked her.

"More than you know Serena," Luna smiled as they started walking.

Serena stood out front of her mother and father's home. The home where she lived all of her life. She took in a deep breath and mustered up a little bit of strength. She had managed to get this far, no use in backing out now. On the exhale Serena took a step forward and made her way up the front stairs. With a soft knock on the door, she turned to knob and softly opened the door, "Hello?" she called out, "Anyone home?" she walked in the door, put her bags down and bent down to let Luna out.

"Oh Princess," she heard her mother's voice cheerfully behind her. Serena looked up at her and stood up smiling as her mother wrapped her tightly in a hug. "Oh my darling, I missed you so much. I started getting worried when you hadn't called in so long," she said tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you decided to come home for a visit," she smiled down at her daughter with all the love in her eyes.

Serena smiled as she hugged her mother back and stood there looking at her, happiness overwhelming her. "I'm glad to be home mom. I've missed you too," she said softly and hugged her mother again.

Releasing her hold on Serena after their second long hug, still holding Serena's shoulders she studied her daughter's withered features, "Oh Serena, what have you been doing?" she asked all of a sudden, alarmed by her daughter's thin appearance. "Haven't you been eating? Or sleeping?"

"Yes mom I've been eating. It's just been a hard few months that's all," Serena said softly turning and picking up her bags, "I'm just glad to be home for a bit," she smiled softly. "What's for dinner?" she asked as they walked up to her room to unpack her things.

Darien walked up the temple stairs, his dark sunglasses keeping the day's light from blinding him. He zipped up his coat a little more to fight off the chill in the air. Spring was around the corner, but the air still had a bite to it, and the sky was clouded with snow clouds. His head pounded with yet another hangover and he rattled to almost empty bottle of aspirin in his coat pocket.

"Chad, will you go sweep up the room now? You've been doing nothing all day! What does grampa pay you for? To sit around like a lazy hog all day?" Darien turned the corner and found Rei standing in the doorway a temple entrance. Her shrill voice, although pleasant on most days, sent echos of pain through Darien's head. Rei turned around and smiled, "Oh hey Darien. Long time no see!" She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned to the side, "Finally showed up for some work today huh?" she smiled sarcastically.

'Oh Rei, if you only knew,' Darien thought to himself but only managed a slight smile to acknowledge her comment, "Yeah, figured that a week later would be a good time to get up out of bed," he said softly sarcastically as he passed her.

"Hung over again Darien?" she asked as she followed him. This time a more concerned look came over her face and held in her brow, "You know Darien, I think we need to talk," she said softly leaning in against the door way as Darien took off his coat and sat down at the messing piles of plans on his desk.

He looked up at her after taking off his sunglasses and gave her a look of regret. Not regret of his actions for the last year, but regret for actually deciding to come into work at all. "Not again Rei. We've already had this talk," he said a hint of annoyance in his voice and turned to look at his work.

"Yeah well it obviously didn't help." Rei said her anger rising, "Why even bother coming into work. You never get anything really done. Why don't you just get over it already!?" Darien snapped his head around in shock that she would even say such a thing. Anger written all over his face, Rei quickly covered her mouth with her finger tips, a look of apology on her face. "I'm sorry Darien, I didn't mean it," she said softly looking down."

Darien got up and grabbed his jacket, putting one arm in, "Don't worry about Rei. You're right I should get over it," he said sarcastically, "But you know I have this problem with nightmares where the love of my life keeps leaving me out of nowhere," he said loudly as he slipped his other arm into his coat.

"Darien I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," Rei said softly as Darien walked past her in an angry huff, "Darien!?" Rei called after him following to the end of the porch and just watched Darien stomp off to who knows where.

Darien clambered down the temple steps and down the street in anger. Who was she to tell him to get over anything? Who was she to ridicule him for coming to work with a hangover? At least he came to work mostly everyday. It's not like he neglected his work.

He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks, he heard familiar giggling coming from down the street and saw a blond woman walking with an older blue haired looked frail and sick, and her hair was shorter. Shaking his head he quickly put his sunglasses on and continued to walk down the street. '_It can't be her,_' he thought to himself putting his hands in his pockets and hung his head, staring at the ground.

"No, I asked for the week off. My boss had begun to notice that I was looking sick so she told me to take as much time as I needed," he heard the girl say softly.

"Well I'm just glad you came home. I'm going to make sure you're feeling better before you leave," the blue haired woman said cheerfully, but her voice full of concern.

Darien passed them quickly and didn't stop to look back, it couldn't be her. She had left with no word to where she went. She hadn't called him, hadn't sent any word to him at all. He had called so many times but her parents just told him that she had left.

Darien would never forget the pain stricken voice her mother had had when she answered the phone. All the pain in her voice when she told him that Serena had left. Oh, it pained him even to think of her name. She had left no reason as to why she had left him, left her family and friends. No reason as to why she had left everything she ever knew behind. He crossed the street and continued on his way, a new wave of pain and sadness coming over him. He was still drowning. It was never ending. Darien knew that he would never be able to get his head out of the water and breathe in a new breath of air. He just kept falling.


	11. So Very Far Apart

Oh I shouldn't be up this late. It's two o'clock in the morning and I'm sitting here typing everything from my notebook that I'm now writing this story in cause I can take it everywhere I go. Are you all happy with me? I write every chance I get now. I am so smart.

So how are we liking this sudden twist? I know it's confusing but, trust me this story gets good. Or better? I dunno.

So i have a fair amount of stuff written so far. more and more is flowing from my pen onto the paper so, look forward to some more updates soon... It's just transferring everything from notebook to computer. Bare with me.

The song opening this chapter is Orbit by Collusion. beautiful song. i suggest you hear it. ;)

Love, Lindsay

* * *

_'This journey's killing me, I need to see you next to me, Not below me or alone, I feel trapped in this place, This vastness of space, There's nothing I can do, But wait for the day when I can finally get back home to you_

_The Stars look so much closer today, And the loneliness affects you everyday, Remember even though we are so very far apart You're all that I see' _

_"Orbit"-Collusion  
_

* * *

Chapter 11:

_The sunlight streamed in the window through the half way open curtains. Her breathing was light as he watched her sleep. Her hair had fallen over her face, and framed it's perfection like a picture. She was wearing one of his shirts. He smiled as her brows ferruled slightly. She was dreaming. Darien moved some of the hair from her face softly. Slightly stirring, Serena moved an arm over her head and stretched, the shirt tightening slightly over her body. How beautiful she was in the morning's glow. Serena yawn slightly as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Noticing Darien watching her, she smiled softly._

"_Good morning," Darien said softly smiling._

"_Mm, good morning," she said softly as she moved over into him, placing her head on his chest. Darien wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her and her breathing soften signifying that she was sleeping once more._

_He placed his hand on her head and softly smoothed her hair as she slept silently. Nothing could beat this moment in time. He was happy and she was happy, they both could never be happier than in this moment._

Darien awoke, his head throbbing as usual. His dreams tortured him every night. No matter how much he drank he couldn't escape them. He knew he was doomed to forever try and drink her away. Doomed to never have a good night's sleep because she haunted every sleeping hour. Damn it, she haunted every waking hour! There wasn't anytime he was safe from her. From the memory of the way her hair fell down her shoulders when she took it out from it's usual style. To the way her smile always brightened his darkest mood. They way her skin smelt, the way her lips felt against his. The way her hand held onto his fingers in a loose grip but felt strong enough that she would never let go. _Like she would never let go.._

But she did let go. She wasn't here now. She let go for no reason and now here he was sitting, alone in his bed. His apartment a mess. He looked like he'd been hit by a transport truck five times. It was her fault he was the way he was. That he spent most of his life's savings in the bar almost every night since she had left. It was her fault that he crawled in his apartment every night so drunk that he didn't even really remember how he got home most nights. It was her fault he was in the state that he was in. That he was so empty inside that no amount of alcohol or sleep could make her go away. In his world, she was everywhere, in everything, in everyone. He couldn't escape her.

He sat up and held his head in his hands. Nothing would ever be the same. He longed for the days when he could just get up and do his work and not fret about how much money he had on him to drink away. Hell, he didn't even drink before all of this happened. What had happened to him?

_She_ had happened to him...

Serena awoke with the sun floating in through her curtains. For the first time in weeks she had actually slept. She looked at the clock, ten thirty. She hadn't had such a good sleep in a very long time. She hadn't eaten so much in a long time. Her mother had cooked such a extravagant meal the night before, Serena could barely finish her plate.

But her dream had reminded her of why she didn't like sleeping. Staying awake was the only way she could keep him away. She felt a twinge of pain flicker through her entire body. Over whelming her, she slipped the covers off, pushed her feet into her slippers, and walked to the window, wrapping her arms around herself. _'I hope I made the right choice coming back here,_' she thought, '_I hope I don't see him anywhere, I couldn't bare it._" She stared out the window at the familiar surroundings. Maybe she would call up one of the girls. What would they say? Would they be angry with her? She hadn't talked to any of them at all since she left. Serena stood there wondering what had become of her friends.

"Serena?" her father lightly tapped on the door and opened it, "It's time to get up princess," he said softly as he peeked his head through the door. Seeing her standing by the window, tired looking and frail, he smiled at his daughter.

Serena turned to face him and smiled softly, "Hi daddy," she said softly turning towards him.

"You look so tired Serena. Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he walked towards her his arms spread out to pull her into an embrace.

Hugging him, Serena buried her face in his chest, "I've never felt so tired in all my life," she said like the little girl she would always be to him.

"Oh my dear," he consoled her, smoothed her hair and held her lovingly.

They stood there like that for a while. A father glad his little girl was home. A little girl, glad her father still loved her as much as he did the day she was born.

"Oh my god Serena?" Mina's voice rang out through the phone, "Where have you been? I've...We've been worried sick about you!"

"I know, I'm sorry. A lot of things have been going on," Serena said softly. She had figured maybe Mina wouldn't be so hard on her, but she did know that she deserved everything and anything they would dish out to her. She had left without any word. They at least deserved to sit her down and give her a stern talking to. In the least, a stern talking to if not yell at her.

"So how are you doing?" Mina asked her, excited to hear from her MIA friend.

"Oh, I think I've been better. How are you?" Serena asked.

"Oh you know, same as always. Been working on writing some music as of late. Working a dead end job just to pay the rent," Mina replied smiling, "So do you wanna get together? I'm off today. Hit the jack pot on that one huh?" Mina laughed her cheerful laugh, like Serena had never left.

"Sure, I'd love that," Serena smiled, "When and where should we meet?" she asked.

"Um, well I'll get dressed and come to your house. I haven't seen your mom in a while and I'd love to have cookies or something if she has any made," Mina laughed loudly.

"Sure I'll tell my mom," Serena laughed softly, "I'll go have a shower and I'll see you when you get here okay?" she told Mina.

"Okay, see you later Serena," Mina chirped as before hanging up the phone.

Serena stepped into the shower. Steam floating around her body. The hot water poured onto her skin. She had never felt so relaxed. It felt good to be home, taking a shower in her bathroom. To be home felt right. And although she loved her apartment, she had scored with it's space, and scenery. Nothing beat being at home.

After washing her hair, she finished in the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair. She went into her room and opened her closet. Finally she had more clothes to choose from. She had only brought a few pieces of clothing when she left. Happy to see some of her favourite articles of clothing, the first thing she went to grabbed held none of the joyful colours her closet screamed out with. She took out a drably grey long sleeved sweater. It was still chilly outside.

When she was finished getting dressed, Serena stood in front of her long mirror and examined her outfit. She wore the grey sweater, it's boat neckline just staying on her shoulders. She had remembered that it was tight fitting, but it hung loosely from her body. She wore black loose fitting jeans. Everything was at least a size bigger than the last time she wore them. Her pale skin jumped out against the drab shades she wore. Still, even at home, she didn't feel the happiness she had once felt. Colours seemed to much for her still, and this made her sad. She had turned so much into a recluse, wallowing in self-pity that even clothes with colour she turned away from. Had she rally become like this? Had she really become a depressive insomniac?

Her bedroom door opened with a light tap, "Hey, you in here Serena?" she heard Mina's voice slice through the silence like a knife through warm butter. Serena turned around to see her friend smiling brightly as she stepped in through the door. After Mina came in Ami followed smiling and Serena smiled so hugely it actually hurt her face. Throwing her arms around both the girls, she hugged them tightly, "Oh I've missed you guys so much," she cried softly. Both girls hugged her back, laughing lightly.

"Oh Serena, you've lost so much weight," Mina said looking at her up and down, concern crossing both hers and Ami's face.

"Yeah I know I look awful," Serena smiled, "Things have been slightly hard for me. Being away from everybody," she said softly, almost a whisper as she looked down.

Mina's lips pursed into a slight pout, and Ami's eyes were downcast, it was only obvious that she had left for a reason. Just what reason they didn't know.

"Well no time for feeling sorry for ourselves now," Mina smiled, she wanted to spend today with Serena and they weren't going to do it being sad all day, "Let's get going, we've some shopping to do!" Mina jumped up excited, smiles spurting out on Serena and Ami's faces.

The three girls turned the corner of the market and were all laughing. Suddenly Serena felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders, "Oh my god Serena!!" she heard Lita's voice in her ear and started laughing as Lita picked her up in a bear hug.

After putting her down Serena turned to face her, 'hey," she said trying to catch her breath.

Lita smiled widely, "How have you been? Haven't eaten much since you left huh? I remember you being a lot heavier than that," Lita laughed as Serena smiled.

"Hey, not nice. I wasn't fat," Serena whined a little bit like she used too.

"Well you were definitely fatter than you are now. You're skin and bones," Serena heard behind her and turned to see Rei standing there, her arms crossed across her chest, a scowl on her face. Out all the girls Rei felt she was hurt the most, because truthfully, she and Serena were the closest out of all of them. Regardless how often they fought.

Serena smiled softly at her, you most definitely tell Rei had been in pain by her departure. Rei was the only one out of the girls that Serena was actually dreading on seeing again. Although she was extremely happy, she knew that Rei wouldn't hold back on her.

"Hey Rei," Serena smiled, standing in front of her.

Rei looked away, her arms still crossed, tears welling up in her eyes. Serena wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders and held onto her tightly. Giving in Rei returned the hug, her own shoulders slightly shaking with silent sobs. The other girls had either turned away, looked somewhere else or just looked down, to give them some time.

After a few moments, Rei looked at Serena and smiled, laughing at the tears as she wiped them away, "It really is good to see you Serena. But you look so awful," she said softly as their embrace ended.

Serena smiled, "Geez you guys, I know the I look really sick! You don't have to keep reminding me," she laughed as the others did with her.

A few hours after meeting up, the girls marched around with each other, in and out of shops just like they used too. Only now, they looked a lot older, and of course Serena's appearance made it a lot different. If they walked to fast she would have to stop to catch her breath, and often times she had to sit down on a near by bench. Serena denied anything was really wrong when the girls would ask her. In fact, she denied it completely to herself. But the skeptical looks the girls gave her, made Serena wish she cold just go home. All the fun had just turned into having to catch her breath and sitting down for a rest more often than wanted.

"No really I'm fine. I just feel alittle weak," Serena smiled up at the girls as she sat down on a bench.

"No I think we should take you home Serena," Ami said, sitting down next to her.

"No, it's just that's it's been a while since I've been shopping all day," she said still smiling. She knew she was going to lose this battle. She really did want to continue though. If only she wasn't so tired.

"Fine, but if you collapse, it's not our fault," Rei said abruptly, she too didn't want the day to end that quickly. Who know when Serena was going home. Rei wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Serena smiled up at Rei as she got up off of the bench and they all began walking again.

Serena only held a few bags holding a few purchased items she had pick up for her apartment. She loved that little apartment and through her depression had made some attempt to make it look pleasant. The girls had decided maybe Serena needed some food in her system to help her lessen her time outs.

Sitting around a table, each of them told Serena what she had been up too since after she left. Ami had finished highschool and went directly to university, which Serena had known since she was still living here a year after graduation. Lita had just started a cooking course in college, she had used the year to build up more funds so she didn't have to work so much during school to keep her apartment. Mina, Serena had already known from their phone conversation. Rei, just stayed at home, helping her now sick grandfather with the temple. Serena told them of her life in Mihama-ku, Chiba. She told them that it was right by the ocean, it was small but spacious. She told them of her job as a receptionist at a local hotel near her building. Told them about the view of the ocean outside her windows, both bedroom and living room. She told them how she wanted to paint the walls but couldn't think of anything but dark shades.

The girls smiled and wondered about the apartment Serena called home. "I'd love to come visit you Serena," Mina smiled widely, thinking of how beautiful her apartment must look. "Maybe I can come stay for a bit and help you paint,' she suggested hope in her voice.

Serena smiled, "Yeah that would be nice," she said softly. This idea sparked a whole new conversation between the girls. Their laughter, giggles and witty banter becoming as loud as it used to when they were younger.

After a few more hours, the girls all decided it was time to go home. They all promised they would get together again before Serena left for home. With hugs Serena and Rei began to walk home together. The other girls dispersing at the market square. Serena and Rei walked in silence most of the way, both pleased to just be in each other's company.

They walked up the temple steps and looked over at the city scenery from a bare spot between the trees near the temple. Serena and Rei leaned on the railing and talked about things. Serena wouldn't tell Rei any details about why she had left. Just the things she had been up to afterwards. This had frustrated Rei, because she knew that they all deserved an explanation, but if Serena was continuing to refuse an explanation, then there was an obvious reason for her sudden departure from their lives. If anything, Rei knew Serena would tell them in time. They laughed together softly, made jokes about each other. Rei teases Serena about her appearance lightly. Serena didn't take any of it to heart. She was happy to be home, spending time with one of her best friends in the world. They made plans about Rei coming and spending a while with her in Mihama-ku, maybe living with her for a few months, if Rei's grandfather didn't really need her. They talked about how maybe Serena could get her a job at the hotel, and they could set up the bedroom to house both of them.

After a while, Rei had finally convinced Serena to take a cab home, exhaustion clearly written all over her face. With a hug and smile before she got in the cab, Serena went home, happy for the very first time in a whole year.

* * *

Serena woke up with the sun on her face, she hadn't fallen asleep until only a few hours before she woke up. For some reason, sleep was inevitable. She felt so exhausted. Her head was aching something awful, and her body felt so weak. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do so much activity as she had the previous day.

Her legs were aching but she forced herself out of bed. Slipping on her slippers and into a baggy over-sized sweatshirt, she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen where her mother was talking on the phone.

"Oh yes, she came in about two days ago," she heard her mother say with a smile, "We're so glad to have her home, even if it is for a few days," her mother continued.

Serena stood just outside the kitchen entrance listening to her mother's side of the conversation, "Well you know, you're always welcome here young man," Serena's eyes widened, was she talking to who she thought her mother was talking too? Serena listened more intently.

"Oh nonsense. You can come over whenever you want Darien," her mother sounded a bit more demanding but in her cheerful sense.

Serena silently gasped. He still called her house? If there was one person she really didn't want to run into it was Darien. She knew she had caused him the most pain out of everyone. He loved her in a way none of the others could. The way she had left him was the worst thing she could have done, but it was the only way she could think of at the moment.

Serena's mother had hung up the phone and was making tea. Serena waited a few more moments before entering the kitchen. Her mother looked up at her with a smile, "Oh good morning Princess," she said cheerfully as ever, "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

Serena smiled slightly and nodded as she sat down.

"Do you want some breakfast?" her mother asked.

"No, I'm not hungry," Serena said softly taking the cup of tea. Her mother frowned as she handed Serena the sugar.

"What's wrong Serena? You've never been not hungry. You look like you've been not hungry since you moved out," her mother said fully concerned for her daughter's health. Serena really did look like she was wasting away.

"I'm going to go shopping on my own today, I think it'll be good for me," Serena tried to change the subject. She needed to get out as much as she could before she went home. She knew that once she returned, everything would go back to routine and she'd become a reclusive-insomniac once more.

Taking the hint, her mother just sipped her tea. Her daughter was an adult now, but that would not keep her from bringing it up all the time. Hopefully this visit would bring more phone calls than the regular one or two a month she already received from Serena.

So many times she had asked Serena if she wanted her to come up for a few days but Serena always refused, saying she was okay. But you could hear it in her voice. The exhaustion, the lack of sleep, the sadness she now held in her eyes. She studied the girl who sat in front of her sipping her tea. What was going on in her head? What was plaguing her daughter so deeply, she barely knew who this girl was?

Serena smiled softly at her mother's gaze that had turned almost sad. Serena knew how much her mother was worrying about her. Serena got up and hugged her mother, "I'll be fine mummy," she said softly as her mother held onto her tightly, afraid for some reason, that it might be the last time.

Serena put her sunglasses on. She felt good today, exhausted more than ever, but good. She slowly sauntered in through the street market entrance and made her way to the first booth. She had seen a few things she didn't want to buy in front of the girl in fear of what they might say of her strange new interests.

She looked through some things ans found a little cat toy. It actually made her smile thinking of how much Luna would enjoy it. Purchasing it, she left the booth and went into another.

After a few hours of looking through the first wing of the market, Serena decided to get something to eat. She felt exhausted, maybe she should have ate breakfast before she left. She sat down with a small plate of food and ate bits by bits, taking in her surroundings. It was rather warm today. Actually it was quite nice. She took a sip from her drink and sat back enjoying herself, quite content in the moment.

Darien stood looking out his balcony doors, the sun shining through the glass onto his face. His head ached, obviously, but the sun was warm. It felt good. It looked nice out, maybe he would go for a walk before he joined his new found buddies at the bar. So he got ready, and headed for the elevator.

It was warmer than he had expected. Darien crossed the street and slowly made his way to the bar. "So she came back," he thought to himself, referring to his phone call this morning to her mother. "She came back and not even a phone call or anything," he thought to himself bitterly. Anger made him wonder if he should just skip the walk and just head straight for the bar. He had good enough reason.

Darien stuffed his hands in the pockets and turned the corner, deciding to take the short cut to the bar through the market.

Walking slowly, something caught his eye in a booth. He went in and took a look around, he hadn't been here in the market in so long. He took a look at what had caught his eye and found a ring. Nothing really special, just a band with a few jewels. It was somewhat pretty. It reminded him of _her_.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had already paid for it and was looking at it in his palm as he slowly walked out of the booth.

For some reason it entranced him. He stood still just staring at the ring. Why had he bought it? Why did he feel so compelled to keep it? Why would he buy something to remind himself of _her_? Did he really need a visual item to give him more reasons to drink? He stood there contemplating this for what seemed like an eternity.

Serena decided to finish looking at the rest of the booths finally. She had been sitting here forever. Feeling a little less exhausted, she picked up her bags and began to look through the last wing of booths.

Buying a few more items she came back up to the entrance and looked up from her bags, and suddenly stopped in mid step, shock on her face.

Darien had finally decided to put the damn ring in his pocket and get to the bar. He threw the bag into the garbage can when he heard a sudden gasp behind him.


	12. Almost Lover

Dah-dah-da-DAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Ta-dah! Chapter Twelve Everyone!! Love me, I shall let you!

No I'm kidding. You can love the story as much as you want to. lol. You dont HAVE to love me. Not that I mean dont love me at all... ;) Oh, and I hope you all are checking out the music I am putting on here. It changes the mood about it SOOOO much. You'll hear a lot of new up coming, weird, stuff, reading this story. ;) This chappies song is from **A Fine Frenzy** Sing title: **Almost Lover**. (Album Title: One Cell In The Sea) Check it out. This entire album is amazing!

ANYways, more to come.

Enjoy!

Love, Lindsay

* * *

_"I cannot go to the ocean, I cannot drive the streets at night, I cannot wake up in the morning, Without you on my mind, So you're gone and I'm haunted, And I bet you are just fine, Did I make it that easy, To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover, Goodbye, my hopeless dream, I'm trying not to think about you, Can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance, My back is turned on you, I should've known you'd bring me heartache, Almost lovers always do_.

"Almost Lover"-A Fine Frenzy

* * *

Chapter 12: "Almost Lover":

Darien turned around and all time stopped. Everything around him stood still. Everything but him and her. She stood there in front of him, a few feet away. A shocked look upon her face. He noticed the dark circles under eyes, her frail body. She had lost so much weight. Her hair was shorter, hung to the middle of her back. It wasn't in it's usually style, it just hung limp and almost lifeless, blowing in the breeze gently. After so many months of dreaming about her return, Darien finally had her in his presence. This couldn't be real. It had to be another dream.

Serena smiled faintly, unsure if it was the right thing to do. He had lost so much weight, he looked almost sick. The dark circles under his eyes, his skin was to pale against the slightly long dark hair that framed his face. She wanted to run to him, feel his arms around her. Holding her tight, as if nothing bad could ever happen again. She had dreamt of this moment for so long. Dreamt of coming back to him, dreamt of his forgiveness. Dreamt of having his love again. She wanted to hold him against her, feel his warmth, listen to his heart beat through his chest.

He stood there, shock written on his face. His mouth slightly open with surprise. What were they to do? Months of separation. Months of suffering and depression. How was he supposed to feel? Happy, sad, angry?

And Serena, her mind was racing wildly. What would he say to her? She knew that she deserved every crude word he could dish out at her. Hell, she'd understand if he just turned around and walked away this very second. She'd learn to live with it. She could see that she had put him through hell. The man that stood only a few feet away was just an empty shell of the Darien Shields she had left a year ago. Rei had told her of his drinking habit. Rei told her everything she had caused to this man.

Should she tell him she was sorry? Tell him of the many nights she wanted to come home and tell him everything? Tell him of the many nights she wouldn't sleep because she only dreamt of the last few moments between them? Relive his pain? The pain she had caused?

Still unsure of what to do, Darien shifted his stance and plummeted his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground. Serena looked down at her fidgeting hands and took a deep breath.

"So," Darien muttered out of his confusion. He was still unsure if he should be angry or happy to see her. Both struggling to break free.

"How are you?" Serena asked softly, glancing up from her hands.

Darien snorted in reply. What was he going to say? 'Terrible since you left me. I haven't slept a proper nights sleep. I'm drunk ninety percent of the time, hung over the other ten. Absolutely lost without you? Can't leave my apartment unless I'm partially drunk, or going to the bar? Never want to leave my apartment for the sake of running into you and having you leave me again?' Darien's mind raced.

Serena nodded slightly at his response, unsure of how to take it.

"How have you been?" Darien asked slowly, softly. Still unsure of how to feel.

Still looking down, Serena sniffed softly, Tears welled up in her eyes, he didn't know how badly she just wanted everything to be like it was before she left. She wished she had never left in the first place. It took everything in her to fight back the tears.

"Well you know," she started softly, looking up at him, "Things could be better," she said truthfully with a tear-filled smile.

Darien looked up at her, he could see her tears and it took everything in him to not reach out and wipe the un fallen tears from her blue eyes, "Yeah same here," he said looking down again and kicking the ground with the tip of he toe. He didn't know what to say to her. She was standing here in front of him. So many times he had thought up things to say to her, but he could come up with nothing.

"So, uh," what was he supposed to say? The shock was beginning to dissipate and his anger was becoming more eminent.

After a few more moments of silence, Darien felt something almost snap inside of him, and the anger had won over, "So where have you been?" He asked in a cold tone, the stare from his eyes even colder. She was standing here crying, yet she was the one who left him. Who was she to cry?

Serena finally looked him in the eyes, the tears threatening more than ever to fall, "You have every right to be angry with me Darien," she said softly, full of acknowledgment.

"Yeah I guess I do," Darien sputtered, his tone slightly more bitter.

"I'm not sure what to say to you Darien," she looked down at her hands then back up at him, "Somehow I don't think sorry comes anywhere to even being close to covering it," she said softly. Although she knew she derserved every mean word, she hoped he would take it easy on her.

Darien snorted loudly, "Well you have that right!" She was so lucky he wasn't drunk right now. The self-restraint would have diminished the very second he turned around and saw her standing there awe-struck. Anger surged through him, every muscle twitching.

Darien walked past her rummaging his hand through his hair, "God, Serena," he said as he stood with his back towards her staring out at nothing. Serena turned to face him, unsure of what was going to happen. Darien turned to face her, removing his hand from his mouth, tears in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done to me?" that was it, he couldn't hold it in anymore. No more holding back, the tears that threatened, came colliding down his pale cheeks, and Serena's heart shattered.

"Do you know how many nightmares I've woken up from? Night after night, having to relive those last moments where you tore out my heart and stomped on it and threw it over the balcony." Darien paused to taken in a heaving breath, "Do you know how empty you have made me?" He looked down softly, "How much suffering you have caused," his sentenced ended softly, still staring at the ground, taking in deeps breaths, his face wet with his pain.

All Serena did was stand there, tears silently falling, her breaths shallow and light. Her chest hurt, ahe wanted to sob and cry loudly for this man who she had caused so much pain. It hurt so much more because she still loved him dearly. That had never changed.

Darien looked up at her, anger still in his eyes, "And not to only me, but to your family. Think of everything you've put them through," Darien found the tears on her face through his own, his heart sank, but the anger was still surging, overpowering everything other feeling. Suddenly a huge sob broke through his lips, the tears unending, he turned his back to her suddenly, "Damn it Serena," he said weakly, falling to his knees in defeat, "Haven't you realized the day you left, you took everything that was me, with you?" his sentence trailed of into silence ans his heart broke all over again. The memory of Serena's blank stare as she told him she was leaving him. As she told him to never see her again. Sobs racked through his entire body. All the feelings he had tried so hard to drink away came through. "You killed me Serena," he whispered over and over again to nobody but himself.

He felt arms wrap around him. He felt her hand smooth down his hair. He heard the soft hushing of her voice as she cradled him right there in that square. Giving in, his arms wrapped around her waist and he sobbed into her stomach. All she did was stand there, for his comfort, and he fell into it. Darien Shields let go of all of his pain for a second, becoming no more than his buried feelings. He gave up everything he had suffered in that year, in all of his life, and fell into comfort for the first time in forever.

_He had finally stopped drowning. The weight from his ankle had sudden managed to untie itself and Darien felt weightless as his arms pushed and pulled him closer to the surface. It was black all around except for up. He couldn't move fast enough as the water in his lungs began to rip through, just as the last bubble of air was released from his body, Darien broke through the surface. A huge gasp of air filled his hurting lungs, and he opened his eyes and looked up. With a golden smile on her face and love in her eyes, he found his salvation. She gave him another chance to live. Serena's arms were held out to him, and she pulled him out of his wet hell._

Serena just held him tightly, she wasn't sure of what else to do. She couldn't bare to see him in such a state She couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. The pain she had caused him. It took everything in her to do no more than hold him. She would wait for him to be ready. He deserved so much more.

She felt him quiet down, but still held onto her for dear life. If anything he held her even tighter. Serena kissed the top of his head and smoothed down his hair as his hold on her loosened. He stood up slowly, sniffling and wiping away the tears that had soaked his face. He looked in no shape to be going out anywhere.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Serena asked softly. Darien looked down at her and began to reach out and touch her wet cheeks. She had cried to, his hand suddenly stopped in mid air and he just nodded in response.

Serena picked up her bags, put his arm over her shoulders and wrapped her free arm around his waist. He had lost so much weight. Darien looked down at her as they began walking towards his place. _She really is here isn't she? This really isn't a dream?_

"Do you want some tea or something?" Serena asked softly as she helped Darien onto the couch.

"Sure," he answered as he grabbed a pillow and Serena went into his kitchen.

Serena put on the kettle after searching for it ans began to search for some tea. The trip home wasn't as trying as she thought it would be, especially considering she wasn't in the best of health herself. He had lost so much weight.

Finding so tea, she began the search for some clean cups. Darien hadn't done any cleaning in at least a month or two it seemed. Finding no clean one, Serena washed two cups and placed them on the counter.

"_Every so often I go up and check in on him. Sometimes I clean up a little," Serena remembered Rei telling her, "You know like do some dishes, some laundry so he doesn't reek whenever he decides to come to work." Rei slightly smiled, "Though, he drinks so much, clean clothes don't really help the smell go away," Rei had rolled her eyes at this and Serena had looked down sympathetically. _

"_You know you did some major damage to that man Serena. I know it's not a nice thing to say, and you probably don't want to hear it," Rei had turned to looked out at the city from where they stood, "but it's true. And I think he got the worst out of it than all of us." Rei had looked down when she said it. Knowing how much it hurt Serena to even mention Darien. As always was the case with Rei though, she wouldn't hold back the truth. It was one of the qualities Serena loved most about her._

_Serena had already known this though and had looked out at the city. She had figured her friends would catch on that she had left for one reason or another, but she knew Darien would never. Not with the way she had left him. She gave him no choice to think about reasons for why she had left him._

Serena stood in his kitchen, taking in it's state when the kettle began to whistle. Pouring water into the cups, she looked for a tray to carry the tea on as the tea steeped.

Finding one on the top shelf, she set it up with the sugar and cups and turned to get some milk. She opened the fridge, it looked like he hadn't been shopping in weeks, aside from the half empty booze bottles. With the fridge in that state, she didn't even think about trusting the milk. She closed the fridge and carried the tray into the living room. Placing the tray on the coffee table, she found Darien sleeping, his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow.

She leaned over him and smiled slightly. He had always been beautiful when he was asleep. Even with the dark eyes, thin jaw and pale skin. Moving a piece of hair gently, feeling is rough skin beneath her finger tips, she bent down to face him. "Darien," she said softly, still smoothing his hair as he stirred somewhat, his eyes slightly open he smiled such a beautiful smile that Serena's heart began to melt. She smiled at him, "Darien, you should go lie down in bed," she smiled as he nodded sleepily and slowly got up.

Serena help him up and walked with him into his room, helped him sit on his bed and Darien fell back onto a pillow. Serena took of his shoes and pulled the blankets over him. She turned the light off and began to close the door, "Serena?" Darien said softly.

She turned to face him, "Don't leave me again," he said sleepily, his breathing becoming more heavier.

Tears welled up in her eyes, he was dreaming, and it killed her inside. Wit out thinking she smiled, "Okay Darien, I'll stay." She saw him smile in his sleep and she closed the door.

A tear escaped her eye as she wrapped her slender arms around her thin body. She walked to the balcony doors and stared out through them, "I knew this was a bad idea," she thought to herself as tears continued to well up in her eyes as she studied her reflection. 'No use feeling sorry for yourself now, you've done enough to this man,' she thought to herself as she wiped away the tears, 'The least you can do is stay like he asked. And maybe give him some kind of explanation in the morning.'

Serena began to pass the time by cleaning up his apartment. Picking up all the dirty laundry, doing dishes, wiping every surface down, dusting. Before long she realized it was two-thirty in the morning.

Even with being home, sleep still wouldn't come easily. There were still dreams she'd rather go without and that was why she welcomed no sleep. With a fresh cup of tea in her hands, Serena walked to the balcony doors and peeked out. It had been so long since she stood in this exact spot, when things had been so much simpler.

Taking a sip of tea, she looked at her reflection in the window, "Serena, you look awful," she said softly to herself as she raised a finger up to her eyes and ran it over the dark circles. Touching the reflection, the cold glass sent tingles through her fingers up to her arms. 'The last time I looked into this glass, the reflection smiled back at me,' she thought to herself, 'Who is this person staring back at me?' She tilted her head to the side in question, not knowing who it was staring at her.

Suddenly bored with herself she turned towards the couch and sat down, picking up the channel changer, she got comfortable and began to flick through the channels. She put her cup down on the table and pulled the throw blanket down over herself. She lay there in the dark, the glow of he television the only light in the room. She had found some old movie and wasn't even a quarter of the way through it before she fell asleep.


	13. Drive My Soul

I've been staring at the computer screen for sooo long. I've been up _since_ 3 in the morning writing out these last two chapters. I know this one is coming out later than the 12th chapter, but I did write them simultaneously.

Spoiled, spoiled readers! Lol.

* * *

_Seems somebody put out the moon, Now the road is a minefield, I can't follow the way she moves, I can't see past the shadows, You make the darkness disappear, I feel found when you stay near, I know where I am when you are here, My way becomes so clear_

_When you are gone, Will I lose control? You are the only road I know, You show me where to go, Who will drive my soul?_

"Drive My Soul"-Lights

* * *

Chapter 13:"Drive My Soul"

_Her footsteps were quick but light and she looked down at her pink carpet. Serena would get no sleep tonight. She paced back and forth in her bunny slippers. What was she going to do? She had to do something._

_Her head was buzzing with possibilities. Of possible outcomes if she didn't do it. Fear overcame her. She looked out the window and noticed the sun rising over the horizon. 'Oh god,' she thought to herself, fear crossed over her face as she threw open her closet doors and dresses as fast as she could. There was no way she would let it happen. Absolutely no way!_

_She took out a big bag and began to stuff it full of random clothes, turned and picked up the sleeping Luna._

_Luna awoke in shock, "We're going away Luna. Keep quiet and just get into the carrier." Serena said softly as Luna looked up at her confused as hell, but obeyed in any case._

_Serena paused and listened intently for a second. She closed her suitcase and softly ran over to her desk. She took a random piece of paper and scribbled a good bye letter across it. Signing it with love and a 'please don't come looking for me,' she turned, picked up the suitcase and carrier and quietly fled out of her house._

_Serena stood out front for a second or two and just stared at where she had grown up her whole life. She saw herself playing with her brother on the front lawn under the tree. Saw her and her friends sitting on her porch laughing. She saw her and Darien sharing there first kiss at her font door. The smiles on their faces...those two people became people she had no idea of. _

_Pain fell on her face, 'Darien,' she turned and started toward Darien's apartment. She had to tell him good bye. He would come looking for her no matter what. What would she say? What would she do?_

* * *

"_Oh come one," Serena tugged on his arm as they walked through the park, "It won't be that bad." She smiled up at him. She smiled that smile, she knew he loved._

_Darien smiled back as he stopped walking and pulled her into him. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her softly. Serena's arms wrapped around his waist as she held him close to her. Their faces were close when he smiled down at her, pouring himself into her eyes. The moonlight sparkled off of her eyes as she stared up into him. She was always so happy. He admired her for it._

_Darien moved a piece of her hair from her face, Serena's eyes closed in instinct to the feel of his touch. She smiled up at him again, "I love you," Darien said softly. Out of nowhere, randomly._

_Serena's eyes opened slightly, almost in shock. Darien's smile dissipated, did she not love me back?_

_Serena took a step back and stared at him, "You love me?" she asked softly, "Did I hear you right?" she asked in an unsure tone._

_Darien's heart melted as he nodded slowly, sticking his hands in his pockets as he looked down. He suddenly felt Serena's arms wrap around his shoulders and felt her lips upon his. She kissed him deeply. Like it was the end of the world. They had been together for seven months now and she had never kissed like that. Darien held her to him, deepening the kiss a little more before she pulled away._

_Her eyes shone, with no assistance from the moonlight at all. They shone her own inner light. Her smile emulated the same light, "I love you too," she said softly. Darien looked down at her with so much love, he felt he would drown them both if it were water pouring out of him. He pulled her in once more, just like before and they shared another deep kiss. Both their heads swelling with released anxiety. _

_A nightingale off in the distance was singing as a few stars shot across the moonlit sky, but they went un noticed. This couple would not let anything interfere._

Darien awoke with the sun shining in on his face. His eyes were still sore. He sat up and looked around his room, he couldn't remember how he had gotten to bed. He remembered falling asleep on the couch, when.. When Serena had gone to make tea! Had he even run into her? Did he just dream it? Had yesterday even happened? Or was it another one of those drunken dreams that plagued his every sleeping hour? It had to have been a dream. He had dreamt Serena's return so often, this couldn't be the real thing.

Darien jumped out of bed angry at himself. He dug around for a clean shirt. This was the first time he woke up without a hangover, which was weird in itself considering. He threw on the shirt he found and rummaged a hand through his long hair. 'Man, I need a shower,' he thought to himself as he threw open his bedroom door and stopped in mid-step.

His eyes opened in shock, 'What the hell,' he thought to himself as he looked over his clean apartment. 'What the hell did I drink last night?' he wondered. His apartment was clean and he had no hangover. Something seriously weird was going on.

He took a step outside his bedroom door just as his eyes fell onto to the sleeping form huddled under the thin throw blanket. His breath got caught in his chest and a faint glimmer of happiness shone in the darkness that was him. It _was_ real. Her coming back really wasn't a dream. He smiled to himself. He was actually happy. He walked over to her slowly and bent down over her. He studied her sleeping form. She was so thin and pale. She looked so weak. The weak frame of the person he used to know. He gently moved a piece of hair from her face and watched her stir slightly and pulled the blanket up a little higher. Her breathing was light and soft. Like he remembered. He went into the hall closet and took out a thicker blanket. After covering her, he went to the front door, put on his shoes and slipped out the door quietly to get some air.

Serena stretched out her arms and yawned. Her back was killing her. She remembered how much she hated this couch. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked around. Stretching her arms over her head, she walked over to the balcony and stared out at the world. Her hair was a mess, puffed out at the top and at the sides, she smiled at the nest on her head as she tried to comb it out with her fingers.

She heard the door open and turned around to find Darien walking in, a tray of coffee and bags of pastry sweets from the diner down the street. He took off his sunglasses with his free hand as he walked into the living room and looked up her.

She turned to face him, as her hands fidgeted with her sleeve, and she smiled faintly at him. Her hair still a mess. "You didn't tell me to watch for the birds," she said softly.

Darien looked at her, puzzled, "Huh?" he managed.

Serena pointed up at her head, "You should have told me to watch out for the birds who like to make nests in people's hair," she said, almost sounding sincere but then smiled softly.

Darien, still looking puzzled, looked at her hair, finally noticing it. His eyes widened softly before a smile spread across his lips, "Yeah, I've been meaning to call someone about them," he said softly.

Serena laughed softly as she looked down at her hands. Darien smiled again but looked down as well. He picked up the coffee, "I, uh, got you some coffee," He handed her the coffee.

Serena looked up and walked over the take the coffee, "Thanks," she said with a slight smile as she sat down on the couch and took a sip. Her nose crinkled up and she looked down at the coffee like it had said something offensive to her.

Darien sat down on the other couch across from her and looked at his coffee unsure of what was wrong with it. He took a sip and found nothing wrong with it. "Is something wrong with the coffee?"

Serena looked up from hers, "Oh no, it's fine. Just not as strong as I'm used to," she smiled slightly and returned her gaze to the cup.

"I got some pastries as well," Darien leaned forward and opened the bag.

Serena smiled politely, "Oh, I'm not very hungry," she smiled again as she took another sip from her coffee.

Darien's eyebrows raised in surprise. The Serena he knew would have scarfed down the entire bag before he even had time to put his key in the lock to walk in. But then again that was a year ago and they were obviously different people. Darien just nodded in response and sipped some more coffee.

Serena shifted on the couch, her thin legs were pulled up to her chest, her feet were bare. She just continued to stare into her coffee. The tension was building and Darien had never felt so awkward. He cleared his throat a few times, Serena made a few sniffle noises, they just looked at everything but each other. They gave awkward silence a whole different meaning.

"So uh," Darien began hesitantly. Serena looked up at him over her coffee that she was sipping, "Uh, thanks for cleaning my apartment," he said softly giving the apartment a quick glance.

Serena looked down into her cup again, "I was bored and couldn't sleep," she replied softly as she placed her coffee on the table and wrapped her arms around herself. "Sleep isn't," she paused, "I don't get much sleep these days," her sentence trailed off into nearly a whisper.

Darien studied her for a moment. Her eyes were downcast, she fidgeted a lot, and she wrapped her arms around herself like she was in danger. He hoped she didn't feel endangered. The circles under her eyes didn't hide her endless nights. She looked so thin, so awful. Not like the beautiful girl he had fallen in love with. He wasn't exactly sure who this was sitting on his couch, this empty shell of the Serena he once knew.

"So what have you been up too?" he asked, breaking the short moment of re-occurring silence between them. He took another sip form his coffee.

Serena looked up at him as she ran a finger up her arm, "I have a small apartment in Mihama-ku, Chiba," she smiled slightly. "It's right near the ocean. You can see it through my living room windows," her smile grew as she thought of her home. Darien nodded as he sipped from his coffee, "I work this little dead end job at a hotel, just to pay the bills," she said softly. "I brought Luna with me. I couldn't leave her home," Serena looked down tightening her arms around her body. She could never leave Luna.

Darien nodded, looking down, the Luna comment stinging a little, "I see," was all he could manage as he placed his coffee down on the table.

They sat there for a while once more, the awkward silence returning. Serena stretched her arms slightly, "Well I should be going," she said softly as she threw on her sweater and socks and walked towards the front door to put on her shoes.

Darien watched as she put her coat on and turned to open the door for her. As she passed him Darien went to reach out but dropped his hand when she turned to face him, but was still looking down, "I know that they're probably not the right words, or the ones you want to hear," she said softly, suddenly looking up into his eyes, tears welling up in her own. It caught his breath, he never enjoyed seeing her hurt, it wouldn't matter if she had stabbed him a thousand times, he never wanted to see her cry.

"I truly am Darien. I just want you to know that," she said softly.

Only managing a nod, Darien couldn't muster up any response. Serena managed a truly genuine smile, "It was really nice to see you again Darien," she raised a shaky hand up to his cheek and held it there for a moment, "I really missed you," she said with a sad smile as a tear fled her eye.

Before he had time to take in the last few moments, he raised a hand to his cheek to hold her hand there, only to find she had already left. He stared down the hallway after her and watched her get in the elevator. She had once again left him alone, only this time he wasn't drowning. She still loved him, he knew it. It was a little glimmer of the life he had wanted back so much. He continued to stare after her, even when he knew she was gone, it was all his tired mind could manage.


	14. Hope for The Hopeless

So here's the forteenth chapter. I have to say that this story is one of my best. At about this time almost a year ago I was almost sure I would never finish it, but here we are at fourteen chapters and at least three more chapters typed up and ready to be uploaded. I feel quite proud of myself.

So here you go dearly beloved readers. I'm glad you're all liking it. I love reading the replies so keep'em coming in. It makes me smile to read all of them.

Love, Lindsay

* * *

_Stitch in your knitted brow, And you don't know how, You're gonna get it out, Crushed under heavy chest, Trying to catch your breath, But it always beats you by a step, all right now_

_Making the best of it, Playing the hand you get, You're not alone in this_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope_

_Cold in a summer breeze, Yeah, you're shivering, On your bended knee, Still, when you're heart is sore, And the heavens pour, Like a willow bending with the storm, you'll make it_

_Running against the wind, Playing the cards you get, Something is bound to give_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope_

"Hope for The Hopeless"-A Fine Frenzy

* * *

Chapter 14:"Hope for The Hopeless"

_She stood outside of Darien's apartment building, staring up at the building. She walked in the doors carrying her suitcase and Luna and left them in the lobby with the security guard before getting on the elevator. _

_Darien turned over on to his side when he heard the soft knocking on the door. He looked at the clock, ten to six in the morning. Darien sighed loudly, the knocking becoming louder. He threw off the covers in frustration and clambered to his front door. He opened the door ready to have a yelling match with whoever was there. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out when he noticed Serena standing there, staring up at him. The look in her eyes made him panic, something was deathly wrong._

"_Serena, what are you doing here? It's six in the morning!" he said alarmed pulling her into his apartment._

"_I had to see you," she said softly slowly entering the door and went into the living room. Darien quickly closed the door and followed.  
_

"_What's wrong? What happened?" he asked taking her by her shoulders and gazing into her eyes, his face full of concern._

_Serena stared up at him, into his eyes, tears began to well up in hers. How was she going to do this when she knew he loved her so much. She quickly looked away.  
_

"_We need to break up," she said suddenly. With out even thinking, the words just slipped out and smacked him hard across the face._

_Darien stared down at her, his arms dropping from her shoulders. Hurt in his eyes. He smiled suddenly, unsure of what just exactly was going on, "What are you taking about?" he asked, his voice full of denial, "If this is a joke Serena, it's not very funny at all._

_Serena turned her back to him and took a few steps, "We have to break up Darien," she repeated, "it's..." she paused to take a deep breath, "it's just not working..." She lied through her teeth. It killed her inside. Her heart melted with every breath she took. _

_Darien turned away from her and walked to the balcony, the cool breeze wafted into the room, "I don't get what you're talking about,' he said softly, "We were fine. We were happy." Serena turned to face him, "And what all of a sudden it's just not working for you?" He turned around to face her, his question becoming louder near the end._

"_It's just the way it is," Serena managed._

"_Just the way it is," Darien sputtered. "I'm not getting why it is like this," he looked down and turned away again._

_Silence enveloped the couple like the breeze that blew through the room. Serena turned to leave, "But why does it have to be like this?" Darien said softly, his back towards Serena, his eyes staring out the window into nothingness. His body numb with every word that fell from her mouth._

* * *

The elevator door closed and Serena fell against the wall, loud sobs racking her entire body. She began clawing at her body, she wanted to crawl out of her skin. How could she do all that to one man? The one man she truly ever loved? How could she go on living knowing she was the cause of his downward spiral, of all his pain?

The elevator doors beeped before opening and Serena bolted up from the floor and out of the apartment building in a full run. She ran through the lobby and out the front doors, the sunlight blinding her at first then she took off down the street. She began running down different streets, turning wrong corners. She bumped into people but paid them no mind. People were yelling loudly as she collided down the street. She ran like she was trying to escape.

But no matter how many corners she turned, she couldn't escape the pain in his eyes. She couldn't run from the echos of his cries, echos of his sad voice. She couldn't escape the slouch his entire body held. She just couldn't escape.

Finally coming to a stop, Serena bent over in pain, her sides stitching. Breathing heavily she collapsed onto her legs and sat there hunched over. That was the most physical activity her body had had in a very long time. Her legs ached beneath her, her lungs stung with every new breath. Her head was spinning, her arms hurt. She tried to calm herself down, her breathing erratic.

After a few moments, Serena looked up at her surroundings. Her eyes widened and a loud sob escaped her lips as she collapsed on to her side.

She had managed to run to the very spot her and Darien had shared their first kiss. That time so long ago after the movies. She lay there staring at the spot where they had stood. She could see herself and Darien, holding each other like they did. His arm around her shoulders, keeping her warm, shielding her from the chilly breeze.

Tears cascaded down her face as her sobs became quieter and quieter. Then she was just staring, becoming numb. No feeling in anything. Her thoughts became quiet, she just watched the memories of the times her and Darien had spent in this one place. She couldn't escape him. He was in everything, everywhere. No matter how fast or how far she ran. He'd always be two steps ahead of her, to find her, to make her pay for what she did to him, for how she made him feel. Always there no matter where she went.

Exhausted, Serena managed to fall asleep right there on the ground. The sun was covered by dark clouds, a chill had picked up in the air, but she just continued to lay there. Numb.

Serena awoke to the sound of someone's footsteps. Opening her eyes she saw a pair of familiar white boots walking towards her, "My, my. Lookie what I have found," came a familiar voice. Serena knew this voice, all to well. It was the entire reason things were the way they were.

It was the reason she lived in a different city. The reason she never ate, never slept. The reason she had become this empty, hollow shell of everything she was. The reason Darien had become nothing but a thinning out, pale-skinned alcoholic.

That voice was the reason Serena had left a year ago.

Serena looked up, not moving, "You know you can't stay here Serena," the voice said softly, full of false concern. The woman gazed down at Serena, her long red hair blowing in the wind. Her skin was a soft, creamy paleness. The way Serena's skin used to look like. She wore all white. The wind took hold of her hair and whipped it all around her elfen face, which held a somewhat terrifying smile.

"But it causes so much more pain being away," Serena said softly, removing her gaze from the woman and back to blankly staring at nothing.

"Well that's just one of the cons of keeping everyone safe, isn't it?" the woman sneered, a smirky-smile on her lips.

Serena stared out in front of herself, this couldn't be happening again. She hadn't even decided if she was going to move back home or stay in Mihama-ku, everything was undecided still. "I only came to visit," Serena said monotonously. Everything inside began to be swallowed again.

She had actually been happy since she had been with her family and friends. Did she really want to return to that empty apartment that held nothing but bad dreams and sleepless night? She did love her apartment itself, but it was so far away from everything that ever made her, her.

"I'll leave tomorrow," Serena's voice echoed with everything suddenly turning black, and silent. She just laid there, feeling like the earth had swallowed her up. An abyss of darkness, just floating to nothing, in nothing. Becoming nothing.

Serena's eyes shot open. She couldn't leave. She couldn't do that to everyone all over again. She couldn't leave Darien again. She didn't want to leave. The dream she had been dreading. All the sleepless nights to hide from it.

She couldn't leave, not again. She sat up, a sudden shiver breaking through her entire body. 'I have to tell everyone the truth.' She thought to herself as she slowly got up off of the cold ground. She wrapped her arms around herself as she began to walk home.

It was finally time to get things straight. No more lies, no more hiding, no more running, it was time to make things right. Serena Tsukino couldn't leave again.

No, not true, Serena Tsukino _wouldn't _leave again.


	15. Slipped Away

So here is chapter 15. I'm glad all are enjoying it. So Summer is here. I still work nights and this story is constantly bugging me while I am HAVING to do something. But as soon as I sit down to work on it, I end up being distracted by EVERYthing else.

But no worries, it will all work out perfectly.

Love, Lindsay

* * *

I didn't get around to kiss you, Goodbye on the hand, I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't,

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away, Was the day I found it won't be the same

"Slipped Away" -Avril Lavigne

Chapter 15: "Slipped Away"

_Serena was walking downtown. The streets were empty and silent. She had an eerie feeling inside. A bad feeling as she walked slowly, cautiously down the street._

_Serena called out and only heard her voice echoing off of the bare walls of the surrounding buildings in response. The clouds above were a dark grey, threatening a thunder storm. She looked around as she continued to walk down the street, searching for some hint of life. There were no stray cats, no birds chirping. She couldn't even hear the buzzing of the electricity running through the wires above. _

_She came closer to the Tokyo tower and saw bolts of lightning shoot from the top of the tower. Serena immediately began to run towards the tower, instantly knowing what was going on. _

_She came up to the last stair and found all of her friends laying on the ground, beaten and bruised all over. Her team, her scouts, what had happened here?_

_She called out to Lita, but heard nothing. Were they all dead? She ran up to Rei and bent down to touch her face when she heard a blast of rock explode behind her. She shot around to see the corner of a building tumble to the ground._

_Serena walked to the balcony of the tower and looked out. She found the downtown area blackened, as if it were a battle field. There were bodies laying everywhere. Serena cried softly. What had happened to her city? How had this all happened and her not know of it?_

"_You know you can prevent this?" Serena heard Rei's voice behind her and turned to look at her._

_Rei walked up beside her, wearing a white army uniform, she was un hurt._

"_How?" Serena asked softly, returning her gaze to the city as Rei came to stand beside her._

"_Leave," she said looking out on the city as if the state it was in didn't shock her one bit._

"_Leave?" Serena looked at her shocked, "How can I leave when all of this is happening? I have to do something."_

_Rei shook her head slowly and looked at her, "This hasn't even happened yet," Rei told her softly, her tone not even concerned, "and you can make sure it doesn't happen."_

"_By leaving?" Serena looked out at the city, a tear in her eye. Then she looked back at her friends. Her eyes slowly gazed over all of them, then she found Darien. With a gasp she ran over to Darien's body. "Darien?" she called softly to him._

_Darien said nothing and a tear fell onto his face as Serena silently wept. She then looked up at Rei, "If I leave none of this will happen? They'll all live?" she asked panicked. Her voice intense._

_Rei simply nodded, then Serena returned her gaze to Darien's lifeless body, "I'll do it..." she said quietly._

_Suddenly Serena's eyes popped open in fear and she sat up quickly. Did she just really dream that? She got out of bed and opened the window to look outside. Did all that really just happen? It felt so real. Looking outside, she found everything in the same state it was before she went to sleep._

_She looked in the mirror. It was three thirty-three in the morning, the images of all her friends, and Darien lying there, dead, flashing before her. She began pacing back and forth, unsure of what was going on in her head..._

Darien hung up the phone. It had been a few hours since Serena left and she hadn't returned home yet. At least her mother and father knew where she was last night. They were afraid she had taken off back Mihama-ku again without any notice. Darien had assured them that she wouldn't leave without Luna and told Serena's mother to give him a call when she got back.

Darien sat on his couch, his head in his hands. How could he just stand there and let her walk away? Again? He wouldn't do it this time. Not again. He deserves answers, damn it! Darien looked up from the floor and decided that was it time to find out why she really left.

He got up and started putting on his shoes when he found Serena's bags. She'd forgotten them. He put on his coat, picked up the bags and headed out the door. He'd wait for her to get home if he had to.

"Oh, Darien," Serena's mother said surprised when she opened the front door, "Oh my, what have you been doing to yourself?" She asked as she let him in the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino," Darien managed a small smile, "Serena left these at my place when she left this morning," he held out Serena's bags.

Her mother frowned slightly as she took the bags, "She's not home yet," She looked up at Darien, her brows furrowed together in worry, "I'm beginning to get very worried about her." she said softly. A mother should never have that kind of look on her face, especially Serena's mother.

"I'll go out and look for her if you want," Darien offered, he hated seeing this naturally happy woman so sad and worried.

She smiled a worry filled smile, "Would you please Darien?" she said softly looking down again.

Darien sat in his car in front of the house staring at the wheel. Where would he start looking? Serena had changed so dramatically in the last year he wasn't even sure of the places she would go. He thought of a few places and decided to just start driving. Maybe he'd try Rei's house first.

Darien hopped up the stairs two at a time, up to the temple. Rei was sweeping off the porch, as she usually did.

"Well, well, look who decided to grace us with his presence," Rei sneered as he approached her.

"Actually, I'm here looking for Serena," He said ignoring her.

Rei's expression changed, "She's not here. She left you know that!"

Darien stared at her in disbelief, "I know she's back Rei. Don't lie to me. I was with her last night," he told her.

Rei's eyebrows raised in surprise, "She was with you last night?"

Darien ignored her again, "Look she's missing again and her mother is very worried, have you seen her?"

Again Rei's expression changed, "No I haven't seen her," Rei said as worry crossed her face. Darien turned on his heel and began to walk away, "Wait, what's wrong?" Rei called after him, taking hold of his arm and swinging him around to look at her, "What did you do to her?"

Darien looked down at her shocked, "What do you mean, what did I do to her?" he asked, rasing his voice, "I did nothing to her. She's the one who left me, remember?" he yanked his arm out of her grasp and began to walk away.

Rei chased after him again, "Oh Darien," she took hold os his arm again. He shrugged it off and kept walking angry that she would even suggest he would hurt Serena, "Darien stop!" he heard her yell as he got to the stairs and turned around.

Rei caught up to him, "Just tell me what happened to make her not go home."

Darien rolled his eyes, "I don't know why she didn't go home. I met up with her yesterday and she left my place this morning, and didn't go home," he told her.

Rei thought for a moment, looking down, "I'll call the girls and we'll go out and look for her too," Rei said as she took a few steps back. 'I'm sorry for suggesting you would ever do anything to hurt her Darien," she said with a small smile before turning around.

Darien began walking down the stairs back to his car, "Call me if you find her," he heard Rei call down the steps behind him. He raised his arm in acknowledgment and continued down the stairs to his car.

He was driving endlessly down different streets, not knowing where to look. He began to fall into a daze just looking at people walking down the street. After a while Darien had come out of it and realized he was parked in front of the park entrance, his car still running.

He turned off the car and got out, he needed to clear his head and think. Leaning against the car he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. Looking up and around at his surroundings his eyes fell on the park sign and he suddenly remembered how much Serena loved this park. He remembered how much time they had spent here together. He remembered that Serena would come here when she was upset. Entering the park, he began to look for her, pulling his jacket tighter against the chill. Maybe seeing him again did to her what seeing her did to him. Was absolute torture.

Serena raced through an unusually thick part of the trees. No matter what she did she couldn't find her way out. Her legs were aching, her chest hurt, and she could barely breathe. She was exhausted. She couldn't get out and now she was starting to panic. She thought she knew this park inside and out, but this was all new.

No matter how much she had wanted to escape everything that had happened this morning with Darien, he was all she wanted to get to now. Anxiety filled, she began hyperventilating, the months of not eating and sleeping properly were definitely catching up to her. She ran through trees endlessly, running in circles.

Suddenly her breath escaped her and she collapsed. Falling onto the damp earth still covered in autumn's leaves, she fell into a dark place. Her lack of appetite and sleep deprivation had gotten the best of her. Her body became heavier and sunk into the leaves.

"No," she said quietly to herself, staring out into the distance, 'I didn't even get to tell them,' she thought to herself. Her will was trying to convince her to get up and keep going but her body could give no more. It had given as much as it could. It had pulled her this far. At least she was back home.

'I guess this is it," she thought to herself, her eyes getting heavy. Maybe she was never supposed to come home in the first place. Maybe this was meant to be. It was an endless debate between her will and her body. Her will telling her to keep on going but her body couldn't do anything. Even breathing was beginning to hurt. Her lungs stinging with every breath she took.

Serena fell into darkness. No solace came to her now. Everything around her grew quiet, her eyes closed and Serena Tsukino had become nothing.


	16. I Will Find You

Okay, so i tried to keep up with my one chapter a month thing, but chapter 17 was one of those chapters that gets you stuck and I didn't want to post 16 without having 17 finished. So no worries, i now have completed chapter 18 so you will have that in Nov.

So September was a bust month for me. I had a friend in the states that i had to help out from my living room as I could not travel to help her out, birthdays coming out of the ying yang, September is just sooo busy. but I've managed to choke some writing out. Lol. so here i am posting this chapter as i'm trying to type up chapter 17. However the song search destracted me and it is now 4:30 in the morning and I am tired, but I will continue to plug on, I'd like to get this story finished by my birthday at least... that's in march, so i have time. ;)

Also, I wouldn't be surprised if a chapter was added sometime around the end of the month.. ;)

3

* * *

Okay so this Chapter has no song.. I've just spent three hours looking for a song to go with it, but cannot find anything that is really worth it. I think I wrote it to an instrumental to begin with. hahah. The only thing I could fine anything remotely close to what i was looking for was "I Will Find You" by Clannad .. it just seemed to obvious.. But dont worry I have songs for the next two chapters already. :) Also "Waiting Room" By The Narrative was my original choice, but the lyrics didn't fit the story. It's music goes nicely though. They can be found in myspace if you'd like to check them out. .

* * *

Chapter 16: "I Will Find You"

As Darien walked through the park, he felt a sudden urgency. He began to run up a familiar path, following his gut feelings. Something was very wrong, he could feel it in his bones. Something was happening to Serena. He began to run at full speed. He couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to Serena.

Running into a clearing, he ran up to their spot by the lake. He stood there catching his breath, looking around at his surroundings. 'Which way could she have gone?' he thought to himself. He looked off to his right and that same feeling tugged at him. He began to run, he'd search for her path by path if he had to.

Darien paused after a while to catch his breath, he was so out of shape. He bent over, taking in several deep breaths, surveying the forest around him. To his left he saw something out of the corner of his eye in the bush a little ways off the path. Darien walked into the bush and through the trees.

Parting a few branches, the dead leaves crunching under his feet, a sudden breeze picked up and Darien came to stand over Serena. Panic wrote over his face, terror ripping though his body as he bent down and felt for her pulse. It was faint but it was still there.

"Don't worry Serena, you're gonna be okay," he said softly as he covered her with his coat and picked her up.

Crawling out of the bush carefully but as quickly as he could, he made his way back to the car and gently placed Serena in the passenger seat and got into the car. He glanced over at her as he started the car, she was very pale and didn't look well at all. With that he slammed his foot on the gas peddle and roared down the street towards the hospital.

Darien burst through the hospital doors, Serena in his arms completely limp, "I need a doctor!" he called out loudly.

A nurse ran over to him quickly, "What happened?" she asked quickly as she led him to an empty bed.

Darien gently placed her down on the bed, I found her in the park. She was unconscious when I found her," he said, his voice full of panic as he took a step back.

A doctor came through the curtain followed by a male and female nurse. They quickly went directly to their work as the doctor turned to Darien, "I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to wait outside," he said turning back to Serena.

"But," Darien said softly taking another step back as the male nurse walked towards him and nudged him out.

"We'll let you know when there's any information," he said quickly as he shut the curtain.

Darien stood there for a few moments trying to stare through the thick curtain. Without any luck he turned toward the waiting room searching his pockets for change. He picked up the phone receiver, put in the coins and dialed Serena's parents. Taking a deep breath, he waited for an answer.

Darien sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands, fingers through his long hair. 'I hope she's okay,' he thought to himself, 'Oh man,' he sat back in anger and glanced around the room, without looking at anything. 'I shouldn't have let her walk away. She'd be safe at home by now,' he continued, angry at himself for not finding her sooner. Angry for ever letting her leave in the first place. He placed his head back into his hands. He was angry for letting himself drown rather than chase after her that night. He sighed deeply, tears welling up in his eyes as he went over every scenario he could think of that would have produced a different outcome of that night.

Serena's parents burst through the doors, followed by Sammy, scanning the room for Darien. Darien stood up as soon as he heard them, and they ran over to him as soon as they spotted him. Mrs. Tsukino ran to Darien, "Where is she?" she asked, her voice full of panic. She wrapped her arms around Darien's shoulders, he returning the scared embrace.

He held her securely, "The doctor will be out in a minute with information," he said as calmly as he could, "They still haven't come out yet."

Mr. Tsukino nodded, staring into the emergency room, searching for his little girl, "What happened to her?" he asked.

"I found her unconscious in the park," Darien said softly helping Serena's mother sat down next to Sammy, who also carried the same worried look. They all had the same thoughts as well. They never should have let her leave in the first place.

_Serena walked out on to the beach, feeling the sand ooze comfortably, between her toes as a wave crawled up the shore. The sun was setting, and everything was held in its warm orangey-pink glow. The wind bounced her hair about her face wildly as she caught a piece and tucked it behind her ear._

_She smiled softly as two arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and held her tightly, securely, and two lips pressed gently against the back of her neck before resting on her shoulder._

"_I missed you," she said softly as she held onto the arms._

"_Why did you leave me?" she was asked._

"_I had to," she said in full comfort. Nothing saddened her in this moment._

"_They will all die," the voice said._

_Serena's brows furrowed together in confusion. She turned around and found the red-haired woman walking backwards slowly, laughing silently at her._

"She's very weak," the doctor told Serena's parents. They all stood outside the hospital room Serena was placed in. Darien stood in the doorway staring in at her sleeping figure.

"She needs a lot of nutrients, her blood is very thin," The doctor continued, "What are her eating habits like? Do you know if she's anorexic?" he asked peering over his glasses at her parents.

"Well, she moved last year, out of the city," her father told him, her mother nodding in agreement, "She came to visit a few days ago," he continued.

"This is the first time we've seen her since she moved," Mrs. Tsukino jumped in softly, "Will she be okay?" she asked unsure.

"She should be fine," the doctor looked down at his clipboard, "We're giving her the nutrients she needs and some iron. She needs quite a bit."

"Well I do know she doesn't eat much," Mrs. Tsukino said softly.

"She told me she doesn't sleep very well either," Darien added softly, not looking away from inside the room.

The doctor looked at Darien, "She doesn't sleep well?" he repeated after Darien and wrote this onto Serena's file. He then looked up at Serena's Parents, "Well she does show the signs of severe fatigue that's for sure. After a few, or several days," the doctor shifted his glasses, "of rest and after she gets a good amount of the nutrients we are pumping into her system now, she should be well enough to go home." He smiled softly at the Tsukinos, "We'll see how she is in a few days, after she wakes up. She needs the rest right now."

With that the doctor nodded to her parents and they said a short farewell before Mrs. Tsukino placed her head against Mr. Tsukino's shoulder, whose arm was wrapped around her shoulder tightly. They walked into the room, followed by Sammy and sat around the bed.

Mrs. Tsukino was bent over Serena, moving some of Serena's hair from her pale sunken in face. She did look rather anorexic.

Darien stood in the doorway still. All the anger he had built up towards her disappeared and all he wanted was to have his Serena back.

The Serena who was always smiling, laughing. Who made him laugh, made his heart swell with every glance, every hand holding experience, every hug, every kiss. He wanted the Serena Tsukino he fell in love with back. He was still in love with her no matter how much he had tried to convince himself he wasn't. And he knew deep down she was still in love with him, no matter how hard she had tried to fight it.

Darien walked outside the doors of the hospital and took in a deep breath. He wanted to leave her parents alone with her for a while. He looked up at the partly cloudy sky. A storm was heading in, dark clouds on the horizon.

"Darien!?" Rei's voice scared him slightly. He looked over to see her and the girls heading towards him.

"She's okay," he said softly, plummeting his hands into his pockets. The girls all sighed in relief, closing their eyes and some looking down. "I thought I'd let her parents have some time alone with her," Darien said.

Rei nodded, "Yea,"' she walked over to a near by bench where Mina had already found a seat. Darien leaned against the wall next to it. "I thought she had left again," Rei said to no one in particular.

"So did I," Mina nodded slightly, looking down at her feet.

"I just couldn't figure out why she would have left without a word, again," Rei crosses her arms as she leaned back, staring out in front of herself.

"She wouldn't have," Lita said softly, looking at her shoes. Everyone looked at her.

Amy nodded in agreement, "She would have said her good-byes. She was only visiting remember," she said softly.

"Exactly, she wouldn't have left without saying good bye, unless something was really wrong," Lita added.

"So then why did she leave in the first place?" Rei asked, slightly angry still about Serena's first departure.

Darien stare out into nothing, "Well whatever the reason, it must have been important and severe," Amy said softly as she bent down to sit on the ground near the bench.

Darien continued to stare out, it awed him how these girls never got angry at each other. He was amazed at how they could always find it in themselves to forgive one another. Even though Rei was still a little angry at Serena, she would eventually come around. It never occurred to him that Serena could have a good reason for leaving him. Maybe that's why she had broken up with him. Maybe she knew that breaking up with him in such a crude way would keep him from following after her. Maybe she knew that if she had simply said good bye, he'd have followed. He'd follow her to the ends of the Earth and back...


	17. Wild Horses

Okay okay, so I know I said that I'd have one out by the end of October, but then i forgot about Halloween and with Halloween comes our annual Halloween party, which takes a lot of time. Also, having been swept up in all the twilight frenzies going on I had put pretty much everything on hold. Lol.

So I'm just going to say that from September to January is a very busy time for me, and now that i am out of work, I have a little bit more time to myself. So I am quickly posting this while I have the internet free (my brother is playing the ps3 online) I am currently half way through typing up chapter 19, so be excited. I'm probably going to upload both 18 and 19 relatively soon so, ;) .

* * *

Song: Wild Horses The Sundays' cover It's a beautiful song. I don't have specific lyrics for it, but it's beautiful to listen to while reading. I've found that you can find most of the music I have here on youtube. It's actually how I listen to my music most of the time. Lol.

* * *

Chapter 17: "Wild Horses"

_He brought her hand up tp his shoulder and let it rest there, his other hand was around her waist, pulling her towards him. Serena smiled softly, playfully, clasping her fingers together behind his neck, as they began to dance slowly._

_The music softly filtered out through the balcony doors as they stared into one another's eyes. A smile lingered on Darien's lips in a subtle way. The moonlight sparkled brightly in Serena's eyes. They swayed slowly as one. Darien held her tightly, Serena rest her head against his chest as he pulled her closer to him, resting his head on the top of hers._

_They felt safe in each other's arms, as if nothing could happen to either of them if they were together. Their bond was too strong._

"_Serena?" Darien said softly, his eyes closed as they continued to sway from side to side._

"_Hmm?" Serena murmured, a small smile still on her lips._

"_I love you," he said softly._

_Her smiled grew a little wider, "I love you too."_

"_Do you think we'll be together forever?" he asked gently._

_Serena's eyes opened slowly, "Do I think we'll be together forever?" she asked softly as she looked up at him._

_Darien just smiled down at her, still dancing, "Why not?" he asked._

_Serena stared up at him somewhat confused, "Since when did you think about forever deals?" she asked somewhat skeptical. They hadn't been together for _that_ long, only a couple of weeks at the most. She just graduated from highschool. Serena lay her head back on his chest, this time confusion in her eyes. There was no 'lost in the moment' smile upon her lips. Forever?_

_Darien's arms tightened around her in an embrace, his chin resting on the top of her forehead, "You know if you stay we will all _die_," Darien said as normally as if conversing about the weather._

_Serena's eyebrows knitted together as she stopped dancing and looked up at Darien in shock, "What?" she asked in a whisper._

"_If you don't leave," he looked down at her, sadness in his eyes, "Don't you realize that you hold all of our fates in your hands?" he held her hands in between them._

_Serena slowly dropped her eyes from his, down to their hands. Her eyes widened in shock as she discovered them covered in blood that dripped down onto the floor of the balcony. She looked up at Darien, who now held a deep, painful sorrowful look in his eyes. He raised a hand to caress Serena's cheek but began to suddenly decay while standing right in front of her. A tear escaped his eyes just as he turned into dust, the wind blowing his ashes up and around her body. Serena's eyes were wide open in shock, and confusion. She didn't even know what to think. What had just happened? She just stood there, in sock, fear stricken across her sad face as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She just stood there unknowing of what was going on..._

Darien looked up from his hands as he felt Serena stir. It was late at night and Serena's family had retired until the morning. Darien had volunteered for the night shift, against Serena's mother's protests. He had told them he would watch over her just incase she woke up. She had been asleep for three days now.

He looked at her face and watched her facial expressions change. Her brows knit together and it looked like fear. She was afraid of whatever she dreaming about. Darien reached out and took her hand in his and held onto it, securing it inside his own.

Serena's hand gently, ever so slightly closed around his, but only enough for Darien to notice. Darien watched her face, her feet began to twitch. She running from something, or to something... He became worried. Suddenly Serena's body began to convulse, her hand closed tightly on Darien's in a Death grip. Darien forced her hand off of his, and stood up over her. Her body was shaking violently. He reached over her and pushed the 'Call Nurse" button and tried to hold her down.

"It's okay Serena," he said softly, his hands on her shoulders, "I'm here Serena, it's okay," he picked her up and held her close, her body with convulsing.

"What's wrong?" the nurse called out loudly, in a bored tone through the speaker above the bed.

"We need a doctor," Darien yelled back through the speaker, "She's convulsing!" He continued to hold her close, her shoulders shaking violently against his chest.

Suddenly a doctor rushed into the room and Darien laid her back down gently. The doctor and nurses went about their work, one nurse taking Darien who was standing next to Serena and asking him what happened.

"She was just laying there and suddenly started convulsing," Darien's voice was full of panic, he didn't know what to do

He stood at the far wall of the room and just watched the doctor and nurses. They were giving her a shot to help her stop convulsing, going over options, possible reasons as to why she was.

"So should I call her parents?" Darien asked the doctor as she was signing Serena's chart.

"No," she smiled gently, "Serena should be okay for now. She shouldn't convulse anymore. We're just going to do some blood work and see what's going on. Maybe something will give us a clue to what is going on with this young lady." The doctor smiled again as she replaced Serena's chart at the foot of the bed, "Her parents are in need of a lot of rest. I wouldn't wake them just to make them stand around for hours." She smiled once more, slightly nodding before leaving the room.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt that much if you got some rest to," the doctor turned slightly to look at Darien, " You don't want her to wake up and find her boyfriend looking like he was hit by a truck ten times," she smiled once more before leaving the room.

Darien stared after her, then dropped his eyes to the floor, 'I'm not her boyfriend,' he thought to himself, turning and walking o the window. "I'm not sure what I am at all anymore," he stared down at the brightly lit city below him, hid reflection stared back at him, 'Oh man, I really do look like I've been hit by a truck.' He ran his fingers through his hair, the doctor made him think about the situation he was in. He was standing in a hospital room, watching over the girl who broke his heart. The girl who left him without any real reason. It sounded so wrong, but he didn't feel like that. Like it was wrong, 'I just want her to wake up,' he thought to himself as he turned to look at her, 'I just want her to be okay first."

He walked slowly to her side, gazing down at her sleeping form. He reached down and moved some of her hair from her face. His fingers gently crossed her cheek as he tucked her hair behind her ear, studying her face. Memories came flooding back into hi mind as he sat down next to her bed, still staring. _He still loved her. _She could have killed him and he'd still love her. He held onto her hand as he remembered the nights they would walk through the park, he remembered her smile and how no matter what mood he was in, it'd always make him smile. He remembered waking up next to her and watching the rise and fall of her chest when she breathed. He'd do it for hours before she would wake up with a sleepy smile spreading across her perfect lips. He remembered the look she carried in her eyes every time she looked at him. That special look she would save for only him.

He didn't care that she had left him anymore. He couldn't fight it anymore. He didn't want to be angry, he was tired of trying to hate her. He was just happy that she was back in his life again. To have her back, at least for a little while.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered on the other end of the phone line.

"Hey Rei, sorry to wake you," Darien said softly.

"Darien? What's wrong?" Rei's alarmed voice almost shouted at him.

"No, nothing's wrong. Serena is fine. Was just wondering if you'd be able to watch over her for a bit. I'd like to go home for a bit, maybe catch a shower," he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Oh," Rei relaxed, "Yeah, no problem. I'll be there in a bit. You go home, take as much time as you need," he could hear the slight smile she wore.

"Thanks Rei," he smiled briefly.

"No problem, get some sleep will ya," she chuckled quietly and they ended the conversation.

Darien put on his coat and stood over Serena for a moment. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'll be back in a few hours," he told her quietly, bending down and kissing her hand lightly. He then left the room and made his way to the nurses station to tell them about Rei.

The bathroom was crowded with steam as Darien lowered his head under the hot water pouting from the shower head. He hadn't had a drink in almost five days now. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a shower completely sober. He obviously showered during the last year, just he was either drunk and falling a sleep on the shower floor, or extremely hung over... and falling asleep on the shower room floor.

He felt the hot water rush down his back. He'd been at the hospital for the last three days, not even coming home to shower. The water fell over his ears creating a wall of thundering noise inside his head. He'd been so preoccupied with watching over Serena, he'd skipped past most of the usual symptoms alcoholics experience after long periods without the drink. Although he hasn't really felt so hot the last week, and he did slightly have the shakes. He'd done his best to hide it around Serena's family and the girls.

Darien's mind was muddled. He raised his head and the water pelted against his face in a comforting way. He was so confused, a part of him wanted to still be angry at Serena, he knew that he still deserved some answers. He bowed his head once more and reached his arms out to brace himself against the shower wall. He couldn't help but still worry about her. After her convulsions she still held that look of terror. Even before any of this had happened, she had looked so fragile, how could he not be worried about her?

He really did still love her. He couldn't deny it now, he wouldn't deny it now. If he hadn't loved her still, he wouldn't have dealt with the she left him. Or wouldn't be dealing with it still.

No, he just hoped she'd wake up so he could tell her. He hoped with all of his might that she would wake up and love him too...

_Serena smiled over her coffee cup, "What?" she asked as she placed her cup back on the table and ate some of her eggs. Darien sat across from her just smiling at her, watching._

_Serena shifted, feeling a tad bit awkward, "Darien?" she stopped eating, "Darien, what is it? You're starting to creep me out!" she chuckled lightly, her smile slowly dissipating._

"_Nothing, just appreciating," He smiled and then scooped some eggs into his mouth._

"_Appreciating what?" Serena asked as she continued eating._

"_You," Darien smiled as he sipped some of his coffee._

_Serena's fork stood still in her mouth, her eyes somewhat surprised, and a smile slowly spreading across her lips. She removed the fork and smiled widely at him across the table._

_Darien just smiled at her as he took a sip of his coffee. Serena got up from her seat, Darien watching her as she made her way around the table towards him. He pushed his chair out a bit as she placed her hands on his shoulders, bent down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him. She laughed softly and sat on his lap, smiling at him._

"_Why are you so sweet?" she asked giving him another short kiss, staring into his eyes._

_Darien shrugged with a smile, "Why do I deserve someone so wonderful?"_

_Serena smiled, "I ask myself the same question all the time," she laughed as she bent around to get her coffee cup. Darien's eyebrows raised slightly, a smirk on his lips as Serena giggled and began to read the newspaper sitting in front of them._

"_Comfortable?" Darien asked, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, as he watched her eat a piece of his toast._

"_Yes, very," she answered with her mouth full of toast, continuing to read the newspaper._

_Darien smiled as he began to tickle her, Serena's laughter ripping through the quiet apartment, "Darien stop," Serena yelp out between giggles, "You'll make me choke!" she laughed loudly._

_Darien smiled as he held her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. Her laughter softened as she looked down at him, her eyes glistening with the happiness she was so radiant with._

_He pulled her face down to his ans embraced her in a deeply passionate kiss. Serena smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and shared their kiss._

_He smiled up at her, their faces barely a breath away, "I love you," he said softly, kissing her again._

"_I love you too," she said softly, continuing their kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace._

It was soft an innocent, much like the love they shared, full of beautiful memories. Darien stared out his balcony doors. It had gotten somewhat chillier out, one of Winter's last attempts of the year. He had been home most of the day, and was somewhat anxious to get back to the hospital. He wanted her family to have some time alone with her, he'd been there since her brought her there. Her family would have had the chance to spend most of the day with her, 'They should be getting ready to go home soon,' he thought to himself as he glanced at his watch. He turned around and glanced around at his apartment. It was still clean from Serena's insomniac attack.

He sat down on the couch with a sigh and just stared around at his apartment. He could still see, ver vividly, every memory they had ever made in this apartment. He could see Serena and himself laying on the sofa together, fighting over the remote control. He could see himself opening the front door and Serena bounding in with a bag full of goodies for him from her mother. He could see them standing on the balcony, holding each other closely as they danced, just like they did the first time he brought her here.

She smelt like summer that night, her skin had that sun-kissed glow that everyone seems to pick up that time of year. They had remained silent, just holding each other, swaying to the music that softly poured out from inside the balcony doors. He realized that night that he loved her. They had been together only a couple of night, but he knew he had fallen hard for her.

Darien bent forward and held his head in his hands, he just wished they could go back into time and be like that again. He wished she had never left. He wished he had run after her, stopped her from tearing his heart out...

A single tear had escaped his eye when the phone's ring rang loudly, shattering the silence he had surrounded himself with. He slightly jumped, as he came back out from inside himself and quickly went to the phone.

He hadn't even placed the phone to his ear when Rei's voice raced through the receiver, "Darien, it's Serena," her voice was panicked, she sounded like she was crying.


	18. Been Quiet For So Long

Lol, hello darling readers... Sorry for such a cliff hanger. I get writing so fast that by the time I've uploaded things I forget how the chapter ends. Hahaha. So here's a short chapter, no worries I will have the next uploaded by the end of next week. I promise! Lol.

So this one has no song. It's all good It's hard trying to find one particular song for each chapter. If you guys have any suggestions, I will listen and use. ;) So cheers! And please font hate me for the cliff hangers. Lol I love the suspense. Lol. It makes me excited. Lol.

3

* * *

Chapter 18: "Been Quiet For So Long"

Serena's parents had gone down for lunch. The girls sat around Serena's bed softly talking with each other. Rei had been napping quietly when hey arrived.

"So what do you think is wrong with her?" Mina asked no one in particular as she studied Serena's sleeping face.

"The doctors think it's just extreme exhaustion. She eats or sleeps, it was bound to happen," Rei answered softly, wrapped in a blanket.

"What happened to her?" Lita almost whispered, "Our Serena would have never allowed herself to be like this, never allow herself to look this sick."

"It's hard to imagine Serena not eating or sleeping," Mina said softly, no hint of a smile. She said it out of worry rather than humor. All the girls slightly smiled at the memory of their dear sick friend, before she left.

"I didn't realize just how much I missed her," Amy pouted slightly. The girls nodded in agreement, looking down, still remembering the memories they had made together.

"You remember when we all went to my parents' cabin over winter break?" Amy smiled, looking up at the girls with tears in her eyes.

All the girls smiled and chuckled lightly, "Yeah Serena hated all the snow, but she really did enjoy herself," Lita smiled.

Rei looked over at Serena, watching her sleeping features. She noticed Serena was dreaming. Suddenly Rei remembered Serena telling her about dreams. "She was having dreams," Rei said out loud, the girls quickly looked up at her.

"What dreams?" Mina asked, confused.

"I'm not exactly sure," Rei replied, her gaze not leaving Serena's face as she thought through her memories, "But they started just before she had met Darien, and then again before she left."

They all looked at Serena, "You think something's up?" Lita asked, crossing her long arms.

Suddenly things started making sense for the girls, "I think it's a possibility," Rei said not looking away.

"It's been quiet for so long," Mina sighed as she sat back in her chair and began to study her finger nails.

"I guess we all got so used to it, we let our guard down," Amy said softly.

"So we're all agreeing something's up," Lita stated more than asked, looking around at the other girls.

Rei nodded, "That's what it has to be," her voice was full of confusion, her thoughts racing, "There is no other reason for Serena to just suddenly take off without a word." Rei stood up, "God, I am such an idiot," she walked over to the window, crossing her arms, "Why didn't I think about it earlier."

"Rei don't be so hard on yourself," Amy said quietly, "We were all hurt by her leaving so suddenly, and we all just got used to it being so quiet that it would have been the last thing we would have thought about," she tried to console Rei.

"What's happening to her?" Mina said loudly.

Rei turned to look at Serena and found the darkness on her face. She looked like she couldn't breathe. What was wrong with her? Lita jumped up to get a nurse, as Rei ran over to Serena, her face red, "Serena wake up! Tell us what's wrong!"

"Oh please wake up Serena," Amy said loudly.

Serena's parents raced through the door just before a doctor and a few nurses followed. "Serena?" her mother flew to Serena's side, "Oh my god, what's happening to her?" she asked frantically leaning over her.

"Excuse me please Mrs. Tsukino, I need to get in here," The doctor pushed through the crowded room, "Please, I need all of you girls to step outside," the doctor called loudly, before turning to examine Serena. The girls quickly left the room, tears in their eyes.

They all stood outside Serena's room, Rei had called Darien already and was back in the room not being able to bare not knowing anymore. The doctor's were clueless as to what was going on with Serena. Quite a few different doctors had gone into the room. They were quickly throwing ideas at each other. Mina was pacing back and forth, they were taking turns going into the room.

Rei watched over Serena as the doctors talked with Serena's parents. Serena's feet began to twitch. Rei bent down and whispered into Serena's ear, "Serena wake up please?" her voice very soft.

Serena suddenly began shivering, her entire body shaking, convulsing. Rei called over the doctor, her voice full of panic. The doctor and nurses began their work once more, Rei quickly stepping out of the way. It was hard to do anything when they weren't sure what exactly was wrong with her.

"What happened?" One of the nurses asked.

"I don't know what happened. She was fine one minute and then all of a sudden she just started convulsing," Rei's eyes filled with tears, why couldn't she just save Serena already. Why couldn't Serena just wake up already?

Suddenly Darien burst through the door, "What's going on?" he asked panicked.

"We're not sure," Mrs. Tsukino said dazed as her and her husband watched the doctor's move around Serena. Mr. Tsukino holding onto his wife tightly.

Darien quickly went to Serena's side almost shoving a male nurse aside, "Serena?" he called to her loudly, holding her hand in his as her body began to thrash around violently. He quickly pulled her into his arms trying to calm her down, "Serena please," he said in almost a whisper, "I need you," his voice was barely audible, "I love you."

Serena's body suddenly became very still in his arms. Darien looked down at her when he heard her mother's whimper.


	19. Chasing Cars

I am soooooooo sorry dear readers. I completely forgot about uploading the next chapter.... I feel so bad. I've gotten completely caught up in the loss of a job, looking for a new one and christmas around the corner. Please forgive me! *pouts*

Lol.

So here you are dear readers. I hope that this will hold you off until the next chapter is written. I'm having a bit of trouble with it. ;)

Love, Lindsay.

* * *

Chapter 19: "Chasing Cars"

_"I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? "_

_"Chasing Cars" Snow Patrol_

It was dark, silent. There was nothing around to make any sound. Serena could only hear her breathing and it seemed so loud. She had been alone in this dark abyss for so long she had almost forgotten the sound of her voice.

Every once in a while she would hear voices, some sounded like her mother and father, some sounded like Amy. She even thought she heard Darien a few times. Serena wrapped her arms around hers knees and gently rocked back and forth as she placed her chin on her knees. How was she going to get out of here?

"You know, you're not very entertaining," a voice said from behind her, scaring the life out of her. She jumped and quickly turned around to ace the voice. She was suddenly sitting in someone's living room now, her dark abyss had disappeared. Serena slowly stood up, her eyes fixed on the red-head dressed in white sitting in a Victorian styled chair, happily eating cookies.

"I'm supposed to be entertaining you?" Serena's voice was dark and full of disdain as soon as she saw the Red-head.

"Of course you are. You think there's any real purpose for all this?" the red-head smiled almost innocently. Serena just stared, not amused.

The Red-head's smile remained on her face as she replaced a cookie back on the plate beside her, "Oh please sit Serena, make yourself comfortable," she waved a hand toward the chair next to the table that sat between both chairs.

Serena made her way cautiously to the chair and sat, not removing her cold stare from the Red-head. The woman watched Serena and reached for the teapot, "Tea?" she offered.

"No," Serena refused flatly.

The woman shrugged lightly and poured herself a cup of tea.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Serena asked coldly.

"You know what the agreement was Serena," the woman said flatly as she began stirring her tea.

"I can't do it. I would rather fight than leave again. I'd rather fight than destroy everyone I love again," both women knew that Serena was speaking mainly of Darien.

"That was clever of you," the Red-head said with a smirk as she sipped her tea. Serena shot a cold look at her, "Leaving him to drown in his own sorrow, making sure he wouldn't follow." She sipped some more tea, "I especially enjoyed the ripping out his heart bit. Oh my, you should have seen it. It was beautiful," the vile woman giggled like a little girl before sipping some more tea.

"Stop it!" Serena said loudly, her voice full of anger. The woman looked up at her, almost with surprise.

"I'm sorry Serena, have I offended you?" she asked, "It's true though. Have you not seen the sorry, empty-shell of a once great man you have created?"

Serena turned her face away in disgust, she knew this woman was right. She had created this person Darien had become.

"There's just something I don't understand," the woman continued, "how come, even given all the pain you have inflicted on this man, he has barely left your side for two minutes?" she stared ahead of her in deep thought.

Serena looked a t the woman confused. What was she trying to get to?

"No matter," the woman suddenly placed her cup down and stood, 'I have better things to worry about."

Suddenly Serena had the Red-head's hand around her throat, her fingers digging deeper and deeper. Serena was taken off-guard and tried to scream in pain. She pried at the hand, but the woman's grasp was to tight.

"A whole year Serena, you made me believe I almost had it. But then no! You had to come back to town!" Serena just stared at the woman, struggling for air, her face began to go red, her head feeling fuzzy. Slightly faint.

The woman let go, Serena falling to the floor gasping for air, "You know it took me a really long time to execute everything just right!?" the red-head said loudly, her back towards Serena.

"Well I'm so very sorry," Serena managed, holding onto her throat, "If you had just told me your plans, maybe I would have stayed away," Serena said, sarcasm spewing out in her tone.

The Red-head laughed shortly, "oh my dear Serena, if only it were that simple." Without even a blink the woman was in front of Serena, bent down and her hand around Serena's throat once more, making Serena look up at her, "You just remember little girl, that I can kill them all." The woman stared down into Serena's eyes with a cold stare, sending shivers down Serena's spine, "Or better yet I can kill you," her voice was low, serious.

"Then do it," Serena said coldly through clenched teeth.

The woman smiled evilly as she tightened her hold on Serena's throat. Serena, who was now on her back tried to gasp, prying at her fingers. She screamed out loudly as she felt a surge of electricity run through her body. The woman was electrocuting her with her hands.

"Even if I kill you now, it won't save them Serena," the woman stared darkly into Serena's as Serena screamed in pain, "It'll only make it easier for me to kill them all. Right down to that little family of yours."

Serena's body shook with pain as the volts of electricity pulsed thought her body. The Red-head laughed manically as her grip tightened around Serena's throat. Serena felt the last of the air escape from her arms. This was it, she was going to die. Her vision was becoming blurred as her body still pulsed.

Suddenly she was back in her dark, black abyss, lying on the cold surface. Her hair splayed out around her, her body still shaking from the slight surges of residual electricity still pulsing through her limp body. The woman was gone, had she killed her? Serena couldn't move, she felt frozen.

"Serena?" she heard someone call her name, it was faint, but she heard it.

It called out again, it sounded like...

"Serena, wake up," it sounded like her father's voice.

"Oh no, is she going to be alright?" she heard another voice. It sounded so worried, "Oh please wake up honey," it was her mother's voice. It was panicked, and tired. Serena didn't want her to sound like this. She's always supposed to be happy and smiling. Serena tried to look around, but she was completely immobile, her body still trembling.

"I don't know what happened. She was fine one minute and then all of a sudden she just started convulsing," she heard another voice, it to was trembling with panic.

'What is going on?' Serena thought to herself, she managed to curl her body into a ball, on her side and hugged her knees. She could suddenly hear more voices. A whole bunch all at once. They were getting louder and louder as she covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

"Serena!? Serena where are you?"

"Good morning Princess!"

"You don't want her to wake up and find her boyfriend looking like he's been hit by a truck ten times."

"I'm here Serena, it's okay."

"Oh I hope she wakes up soon."

"Serena why are you so brain dead all the time?"

"What are you talking about Rei? I'm not brain dead all the time!"

"And this is a picture of us when we went to the cabin last winter. Happy birthday Serena!"

"Oh Amy, I love it!"

"It's your turn to do the dishes!"

"Hey Serena we're all going to the café, wanna come?"

"I'm not sure what I am anymore..."

"Why do I deserve someone so wonderful?"

"I don't think anyone could love you as much as I do Serena."

"Oh Serena please...I need you...."

"I love you..."

Serena's eyes popped open in shock. And everything was suddenly very quiet. Darien loved her? Still? After all she had done to him, he still loved her? She looked around at her surroundings, everyone stood around her, all with the same worried expression.

Darien looked down at her, tears in his eyes. She was in his arms. She blinked up at him for a few seconds when suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Oh my darling," her mother's voice rang through the suddenly quiet room. Serena could feel her mother's tears through her gown as she hugged Serena tightly.

Serena said nothing, her eyes were fixed on the man sitting next to her. Tears ready to spill from his eyes. How could she have ever thought to hurt this man? His eyes were sad and worried but just as surprised as everyone else was.

She just stared at him. He looked rather awful and she never felt more love for him than she did in this very moment.

He loved her, just as much as she loved him, and she needed him to survive just as much as he needed her...


	20. Tell Me You Love Me

Happy Yule (Dec. 21st), Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. I know it's a little later than Christmas, but here you go dear lovely readers! I would have published this chapter sooner, but it was so very short, and I don't like them when they're that short. So I had to add more. ;)

I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I know it took me forever to get to it. I had waited so long to actually get to that chapter. I had it in mind for months, but could never actually get it completed. I tried to make it as close to what was playing in my head as possible. I havent heard anything from anyone so i hope you liked it.

Now here is Chapter 20. I hope you all had good holidays. It's a busy time of year so I know we don't all have time for Lindsay's silly story. :) Enjoy! Happy Holidays!

Love, Lindsay

* * *

Chapter 20: "Tell Me You Love Me"

"Oh tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are "

"The Scientist" - Coldplay

The room was quiet now. Everyone except Darien had gone home. He sat in the chair next to her bed. Both deep in thought, neither looking at the other. Serena looked at her fidgeting fingers.

"You know Darien," she began not looking at him, "I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did." Darien smirked under his breath, not meaning it to be loud enough for her to hear.

"I mean, I didn't mean those things I said," she looked up at him, his eyes full of sadness. She could see the scene play before his eyes, "I didn't mean to say them. They were the first things to pop into my head," she said softly looking down and then back up again.

His sad eyes looked up at her quickly, "What do you mean 'they just popped into your head?'" he asked softly, his voice almost angry.

Serena stared into his eyes, hers filling with tears, he looked so angry, "It was all I could say to make..."

"You left me to become this useless waste of space Serena," he cut her off coldly. Although he was happy to finally have her awake, how could she expect to just sweep it all under the carpet so easily. She had hurt him so badly, there was no way he could just dismiss it so easily.

"You don't just wake up and tell some one that all of a sudden things aren't working out for you and take off!" Serena just stared at him with sad eyes, full of tears.

"I know," she looked down again, her hair creating a curtain between them. Darien sat back, almost annoyed, and rested his chin on his hand, looking away. "I know that I hurt you Darien," she said softly, not looking up, "And I know that saying 'sorry' will not even begin to cover it. Will not even begin to cover all the pain that I have caused you, but I am sorry," she watched her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

Darien was still looking else where, suddenly getting up and walking to the window to stare out at the sparkling city below. Serena glanced up and watched him through her hair.

"So why then?" Darien asked, his voice so soft it was almost it was almost a whisper, his eyes staring blankly out the window.

Serena returned her eyes to her hands, sniffling a bit, "I knew that you'd have followed me," she said softly.

Darien looked down, closing his eyes. She was right. He'd have found her somehow and followed if she hadn't broken his heart the way she did.

"I knew that you'd have a harder time dealing with me leaving then the girls or my parents even," Serena's voice broke his thoughts, "The whole way to your apartment I had no idea what I was going to say," Darien turned to look at her. Her head was down, her hands fidgeting, almost shaking. She was nervous, worried about something, "I really didn't mean it Darien," a tear escaped an eye as she looked up at him, "If I could have, I would have let you come with me," her voice broke as she began to cry softly, looking back down. "It would have made it a lot less lonely."

Darien was confused, why did she feel she had no choice but to leave? What went on that night that made her leave him?

He sat beside her, close to her, pulling her into an embrace. He couldn't stand her crying. She was not made to be sad. She was supposed to always be happy. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. She held into him for dear life. He kissed the top of her head and just held her. It felt like it'd been forever since they had been together. Darien breathed in her scent, he had wanted this for so long. To just hold her, feel her warmth.

He smelt so good, Serena tightened her arms around him. She felt whole with him in her arms. Like everything was okay. Like everything was right again. Like this whole mess, this whole last year had never even happened. This thought brought more tears to her eyes. She buried herself deeper into his embrace. His arms tightening around her. He smoothed her hair down, kissing her hair once more.

This felt right, being here with him. Her life was meant to be with him, it had to be. Being away hurt to much. Made her feel empty. How could have ever have thought that leaving him would have made things okay.

Serena raised her head suddenly, her face wet with tears, her fingers entwining in his hair, and met her lips to his. Pulling herself up into his lap, in a passionate kiss. One filled with longing, yearning, and sadness. Darien's arms pressed her into him, trying to pull her even closer, even though there was no distance left between them. They were but a breath away, her body melting into his.

Serena kissed him fervently as her fingers tangled his hair. She had missed his scent, his touch, his taste. Darien kissed her back with just as much passion, his hands rubbing up and down her back. He'd only dreamt of having her in this moment for so long.

They had never shared a kiss of such passion. It was one of those kisses where you have been given enough time to miss it. Their time apart only made them fall in even more love. Even though their pain was great, they still loved each other. This suddenly, was all that mattered to both of them. They were together again, and now, neither was letting go.

Serena watched Darien sleep soundly beside her. The only sound in the room were his soft breaths. She watched his chest as it would rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. She reached out her hand and lightly touched his cheek with her fingers as she studied his face, it was so different. He pretty much mirrored her own tired, withered features, but regardless, was still so beautiful.

He had his arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders s he slept beside her. She stroked his face once more, gently and watched his lips slightly curve up into a smile. She smiled to herself as she remembered all the reasons why she fell in love with him. She lightly smoothed his hair down and held her hand to the side of his face, just watching him.

The grey might of early morning began to peek through the small space in between the drawn curtains. Darien gently shifted and moved into the hand she held against his cheek, pulling her closer to him subconsciously. He held onto her somewhat tightly and she did not complain. She shifted only so much to accommodate him, nuzzling her face into his neck and listened to his breathing. She breathed in his scent and began to relax in his arms, finally feeling sleepy enough to maybe nap. Even after sleeping for so long, she still felt tired. She had just closed her eyes when Darien had suddenly tightened his arms again, jolting her awake.

She quickly looked up at him. His eyes fluttered open, and scanned the room, he looked somewhat surprised and disoriented. His sleepy eyes continued to take in his surroundings until they finally found her next to him, staring up at him with concern.

"Are you okay Darien?" she asked softly, her voice breaking through the silence.

His eyes finally focused on her, the sleepy gaze dissolving, and a small smile crossed his lips as he bent down and pressed a sift kiss upon her lips. He felt Serena smile as she returned it.

"I'm glad you're still here," he whispered, pressing another kiss upon her lips.

Serena looked up at him with sad eyes, "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

Darien's brows knit together in slight confusion, "I dreamt we were laying exactly like this and I had fallen asleep," his arms tightened slightly, "Only to wake and find that you were gone." Serena watched the brief moment of pain cross his eyes.

"Well don't worry. I won't leave you again," she whispered as she stared up into his eyes with all seriousness.

Darien's eyes softened and he leaned down to place another kiss on her lips. "Have you slept at all?" He asked gently.

"No, I almost did, but then you awoke before I could fall asleep," she smiled up at him.

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's fine," she smiled as she turned onto her opposite side and molded her body into his. His arms wrapped almost all the way around her shoulders as he held onto her. He kissed her hair as she held onto his arms, taking hold of one of his hands and kissing it. He smiled and within a few minutes both were sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms, both feeling more comfort then they had in a very long time.


	21. Over The Sea

Okay, okay. I know I gave myself a deadline for March 31st this year.. I've been a busy little bee since February. I planned and held my first annual Child Abuse Awareness Event in April, My cousin's wedding was in June, I've been working non-stop since May, and I've got my own apartment!! ^.^ Happy happy! i am living with the oldest of my many sisters, Lol. She's a great roommate.

ANYways, so here is the LONG awaited Chapter 21. It's a long one. 6 pages in my word processor. So enjoy. i now just have to figure out how I'm going to write the next chapter. :S

Can't wait to read all your replies.

xoxo, Lindsay

PS. Today is the sixth year anniversary of my grandma's passing, so it's a special day today! I am off to bed, seeing as I worked last night and have spent the last four hours finishing typing this up for all of yoo. Hearts and hugs!

_

* * *

_

_"What a beautiful face I have found in this place  
That is circling all round the sun,  
What a beautiful dream that could flash on the screen in a blink of an eye  
and be gone from me soft and sweet  
Let me hold it close and keep it here with me."_

_"In the Aeroplane Over the Sea" Neutral Milk Hotel_

* * *

To Have You Once Again:

Chapter 21: "Over the Sea"

There was complete silence. Nothing could be heard, there was barely even a breeze. The only sounds heard were his footsteps, slow and almost dragging. The city was deserted, there was no sign of traffic at all. The stores all had closed signs, buildings were crumbling, everything was 'dead,' cars just abandoned in the street. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

The silence was building pressure on his ears, he called out, his voice bouncing off the walls back at him. He walked closer towards the Tokyo Tower, his eyes taking in the barren surroundings. He had an eerie feeling crawling under his skin.

He heard a sudden explosion and saw the corner of a building fall to the ground near the Tokyo Tower. He quickly began to run, a sudden urgency pulling him towards the tower.

He had made it to the top of the tower, his chest burning with every breath. He looked around and his eyes widened in shock as his eyes fell upon all of Serena's friends laying on the floor, dead. Something suddenly flew past the huge hole in the wall, past the tower, catching his eye. He quickly ran towards the opening when something else in the floor caught his eye.

As he turned towards it, he was suddenly laying on the floor, Serena turning him over onto his side, and held onto him tightly. She was sobbing heavily, her cheek wet with tears. He was confused, unsure of what was going on. Serena sniffled softly and began to whisper something in his ear. He tried to pay attention, but when he moved his head to face her, he was suddenly laying in the hospital room.

Confusion filled his head once more as he searched the room. He quickly looked beside himself and found his arms empty. Where had she gone? He thought to himself, quickly getting up out of the bed. He ran to the window and ripped open the curtains, and was blinded by the bright white light that shone through the window.

Darien jolted awake. He still lay in Serena's bed, but his arms were empty. Panic filled his body as he sat up and looked around the room, his eyes searching for her. He found her leaning against the wall, staring out the window. Her thin body outlined in the bright sunlight. Her face had colour, her cheeks were rosy, the sun was glowing in her eyes, which weren't covered by her out-grown bangs. She looked positively stunning in this moment.

She slowly turned her face towards him when she realized he was awake, with a simple smile upon her lips, as he stood up and crossed the distance between the two, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she buried her face in his chest.

"You know she won't be able to stay with you," A cold voice spoke softly from behind him. Darien turned to look behind him and found Luna sitting on the bed side table next to a vase filled with brightly coloured flowers.

Darien quickly looked back to Serena, who was looking at Luna, a look of sorrow on her face, sadness replaced that glowing look in her eyes once more, "You know why, don't you?" He heard another voice and turned to find Mina standing on the other side of the room, her face half covered by shadow.

"It's because of who she is," another voice said in a somewhat mocking tone. Confusion filled his head once more. He found Rei sitting on Serena's hospital bed, her face also covered by shadow.

"She's not normal, she's a monster," another voice, much softer than the others, it belonged to Amy who stood in a farther corner of the room.

"She's going to leave again," Mina repeated, an evil smile starting to tug at the corners of her lips.

"She's going to leave you," He heard Lita's voice from a dark corner, what the hell was going on?

Darien looked down towards Serena and found she had taken a few steps away from him, her eyes downcast and to the side. She didn't say a word, when suddenly a huge gash appeared slowly across her chest, blood beginning to seep out of the fine cut. Panic filled his entire body as he went to step forward to stop the bleeding.

Darien eyes quickly shot open in fear. He jolted up into a sitting position and looked around confused. He was still in Serena's hospital bed, his arms once again empty. His body filled with panic as his eyes frantically searched for her.

He once again found her standing next to the window, her body outlined in bright light, shining slightly through her gown, shining off her skin, now a new creamy complexion. Her out-grown bangs slightly disheveled to the side, no longer hiding her eyes. She slowly side-glanced at him and turned her face towards him when she realized he was awake.

Darien stood and slowly walked towards her, a smile crossed her lips as she turned towards him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, her arms automatically wrapping around him and they held onto each other.

"The doctor said I could go home this evening," Serena said softly into his chest, showing no sign of letting him go, "I probably won't be home in time for dinner, but at least I can go home," she nuzzled her face into his chest as his arms tightened slightly around her. She felt him rest his cheek on the top of her head. He said nothing, he only held her tightly, trying to shake the residual dread left over from the dream.

He couldn't explain it, but the feeling of dread didn't really feel like it was from the dream. It felt to real to be residual. He felt afraid of their future, and very confused.

Darien helped Serena out of the car. She still felt a little weak,and the chill in the air didn't help at all. Holding onto her lightly, he helped her up the front steps and was just about the reach for the knob when Mrs. Tsukino swung open the door, and with a huge smile on her face enveloped Serena in a warm, welcoming embrace.

Serena smiled happily and returned the hug tightly, "I'm so happy your home," her mother said warmly in her ear and helped Serena in the door. Darien placed Serena's bag on the floor and shut the door as her mother helped her out of her coat.

"It's cold in here," Serena said softly as she rubbed her arms with her hands and Darien wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'll keep you warm," he smiled down at her. Serena looked up and returned the smile.

"I'll go get you a sweater," Mrs. Tsukino smiled at the two before turning to go up the stairs.

Darien and Serena made their way into the living room and sat on the couch. Serena tucked her legs up and nuzzled herself into Darien's side as he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"It's feels so good to be home," Serena said softly, her head resting on Darien's shoulder.

Darien smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, "It feels good to have you home," he replied softly into her hair.

Serena's mother came into the living room and handed Serena the sweater, "Did you two want any dinner? Your father and Sammy went out for a bit so dinner hasn't been served yet," she smiled warmly.

"Actually I'm a bit hungry," Serena smiled up at her beaming mother, "The hospital has such gross food," she crinkled her nose at the thought of eating it.

"I'm hungry as well," Darien nodded, "In all the commotion over the last few days, I haven't eaten much. Serena's gag responses tot he hospital food didn't make me want to eat what she wouldn't." His nose crinkle just as Serena's did.

"Well then let's eat," Mrs. Tsukino laughed as she turned and went to the kitchen.

Darien helped Serena into the kitchen, "I'm okay Darien, I can walk fine," she smiled up at him, squeezing his hand as they entered the kitchen.

Dinner was passing somewhat slowly, the conversations had mostly kept them from eating. When they were maybe half way through, Mr. Tsukino and Sammy had come home. Joining them, they all ate together.

Everything felt right for Serena and Darien. They hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. Every so often they would catch the other just staring with a smile and couldn't help but smile back. They both knew what the other was thinking, because they both felt the same way.

This was how their lives were supposed to be. Happy, and together, with family and the one person you loved. While they ate, and talked, and laughed, Serena and Darien held hands under the table often. Maybe fearful the other would suddenly disappear if the other let go, or maybe they felt that they had enough time apart that the contact, subconscious or not, was needed for the main reason of just needing it, feeling it there.

* * *

Serena sat in the kitchen gazing at nothing in particular, slowly stirring her tea. It had been almost a week since she had gotten out of the hospital and she was starting to feel a lot better than she had in a long time. There was a light tapping on the door, her concentration quickly broke on the second knock and she quickly went to answer the door.

She opened the door and found Darien with a small smile on his freshly shaven face, "Good morning," he said softly.

Serena returned the smile, "Good morning," she stepped aside to let him in.

Darien didn't move, "I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk," he continued to smile, "It's very beautiful out today."

Serena looked out past his shoulder and found the brightly shining sun, "I guess so," she smiled, "I just have to change," she again stepped aside and reached her face up to kiss him as he stepped inside.

Serena came back down the stairs wearing and over-sized gray sweatshirt. Darien smiled up at her when he realized it was his, as she lingered on the last step, "My, that is a nice sweater," he reached up to her and pulled her into a warm kiss as she giggled.

Darien helped her into her coat and opened the door, "Thank you kind Sir," Serena giggled lightly as she stepped through the door.

"You're most welcome my sweet lady," he followed her out the door and down the steps.

They walked through the park hand in hand , enjoying the warm weather. It felt like spring it was so warm.

"So, when are you thinking about leaving?" Darien asked quietly.

"I was thinking maybe next week, after packing some of my things," Serena answered, looking down, "I called my boss yesterday, and told her about being in the hospital, she told me to take some more time off," she looked up with a small smile, "A Stress leave, woot!" she said sarcastically.

Darien smiled slightly as he took in a deep breath, and put the hand opposite of the one holding hers, into his pocket as he looked up and around.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked, they had already talked about her going back home. As far away as it was, she loved her little apartment. She looked at him as his eyes scanned the scenery of the park around them.

"It's not like I won't be able to come visit you, like on weekends and such," she smiled up at him.

A small smile crossed his lips but didn't reach all the way. He was thinking to hard. Serena's smile disappeared and she stopped walking. Darien stopped beside her, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I know it's far away Darien," she said into his chest as his arms slowly wrapped around her, "But we can make this work," she looked up at him, "Right?"

Darien looked down at her the same small smile on his lips, "Of course," he bent down to kiss her forehead.

Serena's thoughts filled with doubt. Why was he acting this way? They had already talked about this, already agreed.

Darien continued walking, his arm around her shoulder, blankly watching the scenery. Serena's troubled thoughts worried her, did he not want to try and make it work? Was he trying to find the right way to end it?

Darien suddenly stopped, they were standing in their usual spot by the lake. Where they had shared their first kiss, where they had spent so much of their time together. Serena's mind filled with memories just about the same time Darien's did. Serena's grasp around his waist slightly tightened. She didn't want to let go.

"What if I come to stay with you for a few days?" Darien said softly, not removing his gaze from the lake.

Serena looked up at him, her smile wide yet still uncertain.

Darien looked down at her and smiled softly at her reaction.

"I think that would be a be lovely," she reveled at the thought of showing him her tiny apartment, it's beautiful view, her life that had only one thing missing. Him.

"Rei's grandfather has already given me time off," he looked down, slight embarrassment clouding his face, "Considering the state I was in," He finished with a small smile and returning his gaze to the lake.

Serena was so happy, not even the memory of all the bad stuff could dampen her spirits. She tightened her arms around his waist as he tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe after I finally finish this job over at Rei's," he paused and Serena looked up as his gaze slowly found her eyes, "Maybe I can stay a little longer than a few days," Serena's heart melted. Was he seriously asking if they should move in with each other?

Serena smiled widely up at him as a slight breeze picked up a few pieces of her hair. Darien smiled down at her as he moved some of it behind her ear and slowly traced her jaw line, "So what do you think?" He asked her softly.

Serena hugged him tightly, "I think it's a wonderful idea," she spoke into his chest, enveloping him in a hug.

With a short chuckle, Darien lifted her chin so that their eyes met and enveloped her in his arms, embracing her in a passionate kiss, as the warm sun beamed down on them, silhouetting them in the light breeze.

* * *

Serena opened the door and was greeted by a group of smiles. She smiled as she held the door open, "Good morning," she laughed as her friends piled in the door.

"Good morning Serena," Mina smiled and practically pounced on her, embracing her warmly.

"Hey Mina," Serena giggled as she returned the hug.

"We're here to help you pack," Lita smiled as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Well I appreciate it" Serena smiled at the girls.

Mrs. Tsukino's head popped out of the kitchen doorway, "Oh girls you're all here. I've just made a fresh batch of cookies," she smiled brightly, "I'll make some tea," and with that her head disappeared back into the kitchen as the girls all made sounds of delight and followed Serena up the stairs.

"So you're not moving back home," Amy sighed softly as she placed some books into a box.

"Well I'm only a train ride and a half away," Serena smiled as she bent down to pick up some photo albums, "You guys can come visit whenever you like, and it's not like I won't come to visit." A few loose photos fell to the floor.

Rei bent over picking them up, "These are from your 16th birthday Serena," she laughed as she showed the girls.

The photos were of Serena in all her glory with her birthday cake. Icing was everywhere. Another photo was of Serena and Rei, who was also covered in icing, throwing chunks of cake at each other. The third was of all the girls, smiling and laughing, all covered in icing, showing the major food fight, each with chunks of cake in their hands, or in mid air. They all looked so happy.

Rei looked up from the photos at Serena with a small smile. Serena looked up as well. She was a completely different person. Back then she was so carefree, so happy. Now she looked as though she would blow away with the slightest wind. A sort of sadness filled Rei's body. So much had changed in the last year, she could barely believe it. This woman standing next to her, she barely knew anymore.

Rei watched the other girls laugh at the photos, making fun of each other, and for the first time in a long time, Serena was acting like her old self, whining and laughing like before.

'Before,' Rei thought to herself, 'Before she left with no word,' a tear crept into her eye, but she quickly blinked it away before it had a chance to surface.

"Are you okay Rei?" Serena smiled at her softly. The other girls looked up at Rei.

Rei smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine," she turned around quickly to pick up something else to pack.

Mrs. Tsukino came into the room with a tray of cookies and tea, "Here you go girls, time for a break," she smiled as she placed the tray down on the table.

"Ooh, my favourite," Mina cheered excitedly as they all reached for a cookie.

Serena stood back and watched her friends. Her mother stood beside her and looked around the room, it almost empty, "I see you're leaving some things behind," her mother said softly, noticing the stacks of comic books still sitting on the bookshelf.

Serena was slightly dazed as she watched her friends. She felt as if she was watching some other person's life through a window. It felt as if she didn't belong to this life anymore.

"Serena?" Her mother's voice interrupted.

Serena looked up at her mother and smiled, "I'm sorry."

"You're leaving some things behind?" Her mother repeated.

"Oh yeah, I figured you'd like to know I'd be coming to visit," She smiled, "Unless you'd like to use my room for something else," her eyes filled with concern all of a sudden.

"It's quite fine. You're room will always be your room," she smiled, wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders and squeezed her close. Serena leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Go have some tea," her mother kissed the top of her head before gently pushing her towards the almost empty tray of cookies and giggling girls.

After packing most of Serena's things, the girls sat around the able once more, sipping some fresh tea, taking another break.

"So," Serena put her cup down and looked up at the girls, a smile slowly spreading across her lips. The girls looked at her with intense curiosity burning in their eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Darien asked to move in with me," she beamed a smile so bright, the sun held no comparison.

Their mouths dropped in surprise, "Oh wow," Rei smiled.

"That is wonderful!" Mina sounded a little too excited, but then again that hadn't really changed about Mina.

"I know," Serena looked down as she fidgeted with her tea cup. "We talked about it the other day. He's going to come home with me and stay for a couple days. Then after he's finished with your place Rei," she looked over at Rei, "He might move in."

"That is wonderful news Serena, I'm so glad you guys are back together," Mina beamed along side her. The other girls smiled just as widely, all happy with this outcome, no matter how far away Serena would still be.

* * *

The air was still. Serena tossed and turned in her bed. She had been out of the hospital for little over two weeks, she was leaving in a few days to go home, and she had barely slept at all. Her nights were spent mostly tossing and turning, pacing back and forth. Insomniacs had it worse than anything. Getting back into a "proper" sleeping habit after a year of pretty much never sleeping was hard.

Tonight held an uneasiness. She could feel that something was just not right. The air was too still, some sort of silence had fallen over the city. Serena was fearing the worst. She got out of bed and stared out the window, watching the moon rise as something ebbed at the back of her mind. Something was coming, she could feel it in her gut. She just wasn't sure what it was.


	22. And You Know Love's Not Enough

Happy New Year! I hope everyone's holidays have been good.

So I've finally broken through my writer's block, and I've produced this wonderful piece of writing material. I've been working on it all week. It looked a lot longer then it does now for some reason... but I promise it wont be another year before the next chapter. We moved in August and I've been working my little behind off. I'm a new Auntie now, and life has really turned for the better now. ^.^

So now that i have my game plan for this story written out in point form, in my little notebook here, I will have some new chapters written out in no time. I believe we're getting close to the truth now. If you all havent figured it out already. Lol.

Does anyone still read this? xoxo

* * *

_"And I've waited on the sidelines all this time, _

_I've a grenade with both our names scratched on the side,_

_ But that's just love, _

_And you know loves not enough. _

_No love's not enough." _

_-Matthew Good "The Rat Who Would Be King"_

* * *

To Have You Once Again

Chapter 22:

_"Once upon a time, there was a princess who lived in a faraway, unkown world. There were unicorns, elfs, imps, and fluffly, little bunnies."_

The world around Serena had changed. She looked around seeing trees. She could hear a waterfall in the background. She turned to face the voice behind her. The Re-head stood tall, almost looking down on her. She clicked her tongue as she began walking towards Serena.

"I'm pretty sure you've been making a very bad decision," her voice was low, almost menacing.

"I told you I wouldn't leave them again," Serena's voice was firm, "Not like that."

"Ah yes, but Darien is leaving with you. Not part of the deal," The Red-head slightly sang the end of her sentence in a warning tone, clicking her tongue once more, as she made her way to a pair of chairs with a tray of cookies and tea on a table. Just like before except in the middle of a forest.

Serena didn't move from where she stood, she crossed her arms, her face set, "I'm not leaving them for the deal's sake. I'm going home to my apartment," her voice was low.

The Red-head didn't look up as she poured herself some tea, "Tea?" she asked in a bored tone. Serena just stared back at her, not answering, "I guess not." She placed the teapot down and began to add some sugar to her cup.

"What is the point of this?" Serena asked in annoyance. She had really had had enough of all of this. This entire scenario, she had grown tired of, "What do you want? It can't only be for the entertainment. What is it you want, that you would go to all this trouble to ruin everything good in my life?"

The Red-head just stirred her tea slowly, staring up at Serena, the clinking of the spoon against the sides of her teacup reverberating through out the quietness that began to surround them. As darkness surrounded them.

_"Once upon a time, there lived a prince and a princess who were deeply in love. They spent every waking moment together, always together no matter what. They spent their warm days in a meadow not far from her castle, chasing eachother, napping together, sharing sweet kisses and tender touches._

_Whilst in their happiness, there was another girl, who always looked on from a far. Dreaming of having the love they had. She wasn't an ugly girl, although not as beautiful as the precious princess, who had the love this girl seeked. The princess had the prince."_

Serena watched as the scenes played before her eyes. She saw a couple, the girl with long, dark hair, adorned with a flower crown made of wild flowers. She was laughing as she ran from a tall man, with a beautiful face. They chased each other around this meadow. Serena could smell the wild flowers, and the scent of the fresh air, feel the warmth of the sun kiss her skin.

Suddenly she was in a ballroom, amongst a crowd that watched the young couple dance together. Serena was amazed by the dress the princess wore, a lavender purple, with thousands of little sparkling crystals all over it. They gazed tenderly at each other as they danced in swirling circles. Serena felt her heart twist slightly, remembering her own love.

On the other side of the room she noticed a familiar shade of red hair, neatly pinned up in the fashion of this world. Long, soft tendrils elegantly falling against her slender, pale neck and shoulders. She recognized her as the Red-head, watching the couple dance, sadness and longing in her eyes and painted on her face. No amount of make-up could hide the expression of longing she held.

_"So one day, the lonely girl began to study the Dark Arts. Learning from a great master, she quickly began to gain great power. It was like she was meant to have these powers all along, like she should have been born with them. After she felt she had learned all she could from her teacher, she killed him. This beginning her conquest to take over the kingdom. She burned towns and villages to the ground. Killing anyone and anything standing in her way."_

The scene of a village burning played out before Serena. She could feel the heat of the flames on her face, the smoke stung her nose. She could hear the screams of the village's innocent inhabitants. She watched as a mother tried to run from a house, holding the hands of her two small children. Serena quickly covered her ears and shut her eyes.

Suddenly it was quiet. Serena opened her eyes to find she was standing in a courtyard filled with beautiful flowers. She could see smoke and flames rising in the distance beyond the courtyard walls. Her eyes drifted to a willow tree near a small pond, finding the Princess and her Prince.

"But you have to go," Serena heard the prince's voice. It was soft, full of pleading.

"I have to try and save my kingdom," she turned away from him, her voice also soft, torn between her duties and her desires, "I can't just let everything my father spent his entire life building turn to ruin." Her voice was so sad.

He rested his hands gently on her shoulders to comfort her, "But if you die, it will be all for not. There will be nothing left to build, no one left to build it." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning his face against the side of hers, "And I'll lose my reason for ever existing. What would I do if I lost you?" His voice was a whisper, full of pain at the thought of losing his beloved.

"Oh how I wish he would have held me in such a way," Serena turned to find the Red-head standing behind her once again. Her arms were crossed, her eyes held a sadness in them, but it only showed faintly through the anger that burned within them as she stared at the image.

"So you killed them because you couldn't have their love? Because you couldn't have him?" Serena's voice was full of disgust at this notion. Who could be so selfish as to kill an entire kingdom based on one longing for a love she couldn't have?

"You may think it selfish little girl, but do not judge me," the Red-head sneered, "You are making all the wrong decisions based on your own selfish desires."

Serena just stared at her. She knew it was the truth. She chose to leave solitude and visit home. It's only gotten worse since. If she had just stayed away...

"Then I am selfish," Serena's voice was soft as she looked down at the ground. She looked to the couple that held each other quietly beneath the tree, "But it is only because you force me to be," her voice becoming low, a firm tone of determination growing more evident. "If you hadn't forced me to leave, it wouldn't have happened. I could have stayed with my family. With Darien."

The scenery suddenly changed and a cold wind blew Serena's hair about her face. She looked around frantically, confused, trying to figure out where she was now. It was dark, and she could barely see, save for the doorway leading to the balcony on the other side of the room.

She took a few steps forward towards the door before almost tripping over something, "No matter how much you change, you still remain a clutz Serena," she murmured to herself in humor.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she realized that it was a body she had almost tripped over. She knelt beside it, and gently turned it over. With a gasp, she fell back slightly, realizing it was Darien laying in front of her. She looked up and around, finding the bodies of her friends surrounding her. She realized she was in the Tokyo tower now. She searched through the bodies with her eyes, "But if they're all dead," she thought to herself aloud, "Where am I?"

"You stupid girl," the Red-head's voice laughed, "You're not dead. The consequence of your selfish actions."

Serena looked around, noticing her reflection in a shiny surface across from where she knelt. She was on her knees, her lover's head in her lap, the bodies of her dead friends surrounding her. She looked down at Darien's pale face, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't leave again. She wouldn't be able to handle living in her solitude once more, knowing the love she was leaving behind. She couldn't live with the how much it hurt everyone for her to cut all ties, and not tell them the reasons why, again. She couldn't deal with making sure Darien wouldn't follow her again. She couldn't hurt him again, knowing the damage she had already done to this beautiful man. She placed a hand against his cold cheek and gently ran her fingers across it. A single tear dropped on his cheek and fell as if it was his own.

"Not if I fight," Serena's voice was but a whisper.

"What?" the Red-head appeared in her tea chair across the room, her teacup in hand, held to her lips.

"This won't happen," Serena's eyes were still on Darien's lifeless face, "If I fight."

"You've already put this in motion Serena," the Red-head's voice was angry,her teacup almost shattering as she slammed it down onto it's saucer, "Do you not see that Serena? Are you really that stupid, you selfish, little girl!"

"It hasn't happened yet. If I fight for it, it won't come to this," Serena was calm and her voice was firm. She had made her decision, and she felt that it was the right one. The one she should have made before. She should have fought then. She may have made the wrong decision before, but she would right it now.

"Even if it means my death for their lives," Serena looked up at the Red-head, whose eyes only held anger now, all amusement gone. "I will fight for them, for their lives. I will not run this time! No matter what images you throw at me! I will fight!"

Serena jolted awake, sitting up. Sweat dripped from her forehead, her blankets tangled around her body. She looked up through the curtains out at the moon. It'd been so long since she had to fight, she was unsure if she still could. She looked around the room, where had she put her brooch? Did she even remember what it looked like?

She got out of bed and went to her dresser quickly opening the jewelry box not yet packed. There it sat, sparkling up at her. not a speck of dust on it like she had never left it. She picked it up with delicate fingers and held it in her hands. She could feel the power seep into her veins. It felt so familiar, yet not. She could do this. She HAD to do this!

Serena quickly sat down at her table with pen and paper. She wouldn't leave without word again. The would at least know what was going on if anything happened to her not in her favour.

After writing the letters, she dressed and carried her shoes down the stairs, trying her best to be quiet. She left the letter for her parents in the kitchen and quietly left the house, putting on her shoes outside the door.

As she exited the front gate, Serena turned to look at the house she grew up in. If anything happened, at least she got to come home one last time. She closed the gate and with one last glance at her house, she began to run towards Rei's. She shoved her hand in her pocket to reassure she still had Rei's letter in there. Her hand grasped it tightly as she ran. She knew Rei would tell the other girls everything that had happened, all her reasons for everything she's done for the last year leading up to this night.

After making it up the temple's stairs, she slowed her pace to catch her breath. Her legs were ready to buckle beneath her, her sides in stitches. She tried to quiet her breath as she neared Rei's door. Quietly, she took the letter from her pocket and looked at it for a few seconds before laying it in front of the door. She stared at the door for a long moment, hoping Rei would understand. She placed her hand on the door gently before turning and quickly heading back towards the stairs.

Serena began her run toward the Tokyo tower, trying to come up with something to tell Darien. She didn't want to do it like before. She wanted him to know she loved him, to explain why she did it in the first place. "Maybe," she thought to herself, "Maybe I should tell him the truth."

The tower was in sight now, she had to stop along the way a few times. her body wasn't used to this much physical strain. Was she even sure she could fight in this condition? She didn't care, if it was to fight for everything and everyone she loved, she would do it.

She stopped at a pay phone a few blocks away from the tower. Picking up the receiver, she shoved her calling card into the slot and dialed Darien's number.


	23. Your Random Ways Swept Me Along Revised

**Updated: 01/04/12: **

Okay I've **updated** this Chapter. I originally wrote a few more pages, and when i was typing it up originally, i thought i had would have been able to split it up in two. And now while typing it up, I realized I had maybe a page and a half and I cannot let you guys go months and months without a chapter just to upload a page and a half. So I added it to chapter 23, and also edited it properly this time around. Lol.

I spent the last three days re-reading this story and, oh my. Let me tell you how terrible the first 9 chapters are. :s :s :s I'm embarrassed people are reading it. But, I was 14 when I began this story. I will be 25 in March. Now that is some serious dedication. :) Thanks for keeping up with me everyone. You have no idea how much i appreciate all of you readers!

I have been working diligently on this story as often as I can. I'm going to be an auntie again soon, so that on top of all my other work is a lot on my plate, we'll see how much more i can pump out of my head. Lol. I just want to write the perfect ending. This will be the first story I've ever finished, and I have one other story, and two movie scripts I am writing, on top of being a musician soo... Lol. So good luck to me.

I've italic'd the first word of the new stuff, just in case you're wondering where the new stuff was added in. :)

Much love and happy holidays! xoxoxo -Lindsay

* * *

"I thought I had an answer once,

But your random ways swept me along,

Colossal signs so I go lost,

With so many lovers singing soft."

_-"Twice" Little Dragon_

* * *

To Have You Once Again

Chapter 23: Your Random Ways Swept Me Along

Rei held onto her hands tightly with both her own, "Don't you let go!" She shouted down to Serena.

"I'm trying not to," Serena cried up at her. The wind whipped her body around violently as she hung there.

Rei tried to pull her up but could feel her hands slipping, "Rei don't let me go!" Serena cried.

"I won't," Rei tried pulling her up again. Serena's hair whipped violently around her body, Her eyes so scared, were full of surprise, sadness and tears. Rei screamed as Serena's hands slipped out from hers, trying desperately to grab hold of them again, she reached but felt Serena's fingers slip. Serena didn't even scream, she just stared up at Rei as she plummeted below, her tears falling behind her as she fell into the darkness below.

Rei awoke in a cold sweat, hyperventilating as she sat up. Her hair stuck to her face as she stared into the darkness of her room. The foreboding feeling didn't ease. She could sense something was wrong, and it didn't have to do with the bad feelings left over from the dream. Not all together anyways. She knew it had everything to do with Serena. It'd been so long since she had a dream like this. She knew her sense wouldn't lie to her. Something was wrong. Rei got out of her bed and ran to her meditation room, the fire would tell her. She sat in front of the fire, and began her chants. She concentrated on the flames, trying desperately to be quick.

Serena stood on a tower, her hair flew about her face as she walked to the balcony. Her voice rang in Rei's ears, "I know you'll understand Rei. You'd have chosen the same choice to save me."

Rei's eyes open suddenly, "I'd have chosen the same choice?" Rei said aloud, confused. She got up and stood just outside the door of the meditation room. A cold breeze blew as Rei wrapped her arms around herself, she searched the stars in the clear sky, the moon shining brightly above her. Then her eyes found the Tokyo Tower in the distance. The feeling became stronger. Rei's sense lit up.

She ran to her room and picked up her phone. She dialed Mina's number and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" Mina's voice full of sleep answered.

"Mina, you need to call Amy and have her meet us at the Tokyo Tower," Rei said quickly, her voice full of urgency.

"Rei?" Mina was confused, still half asleep.

"I think something is up with Serena and it's happening at the Tower. Hurry and meet me there!" Rei replied, quickly hanging up the phone. She waited a few seconds before dialing Lita.

Rei quickly changed and opened her closet door. She pulled out a small wooden box, and sat at her small table, opening it. Carefully, she unfolded the silk scarf and took out her wand. Holding it in her hand she felt it's power surge through her veins. It made her feel whole.

"It's been a while huh?" she smiled to herself before quickly putting on her shoes and running out the door towards the tower.

Rei waited pacing back and forth, her arms crossed, hugging herself. For warmth, but also to keep her hands occupied. Finally the girls ran up to her, bending over to catch their breath.

"It's been a while since I've had to run that fast," Lita smiled shortly as she looked up at the tower, "So what's up?"

"I had this dream that I was trying to save Serena from falling," the girls looked at her with wide eyes, "I wasn't successful." Rei's voice sounded sad as she remembered. Amy covered her mouth.

"So then I went to the fire and had a vision. Serena standing in a tower, and told me I'd understand and i would have chosen the same choice."

"The same choice as what? What did she choose?" Mina asked, fear dancing in her eyes, looking from Rei to Amy, to Lita.

Rei looked down for a second, "The same choice to save me," she said softly.

"What?" Lita asked looking at Rei, her eyebrows knit together with confusion.

"She said, 'You'd have chosen the same choice to save me." Rei looked up at the other girls, who looked as confused as she felt.

"And you think she's here?" Amy asked as she looked to the top of the tower.

"I can feel something," Rei copied Amy's gaze, she could feel a dark power. It sank into her bones, giving her chills.

"Well lets get up there then," Lita said, taking in a deep breath, pulling out her wand as she began to walk towards the entrance, the girls following.

Darien heard the phone ringing. He rolled over looking at the clock, his eyes full of sleep. It was so late, who would be calling at this hour. TI rang once more before the answering machine picked it up.

"Darien?" Serena's voice lit through the silence, she sounded out of breath. He quickly got out of bed, "Darien, I wanted to tell you that I love you, " He heard her voice, "and that I know I hurt you before, but I wont do that again. Not like before. I never meant what I said before. When I left you the first time," Darien stood in his bedroom doorway, falling against the frame, staring at the machine, confused.

"It's a long complicated story, and I wish I had the time to explain everything, but I just don't. I want you to know that I love you, and I hope Rei will be able to tell you everything if I can't get back to you," she paused, there was a sense of urgency, what was she talking about? Darien quickly reached for the phone as her voice lit up the silence again, "I love you more than anything!"

"Serena?" Darien shouted into the phone but he was too late, she had already hung up. He hung up the phone feeling so confused. What did she mean if she can't get back? Where was she going? And what did Rei have to do with any of this?

Darien returned to his room, confused, and just stood there in the darkness trying to figure it all out. She had told him in the hospital that she had only said it because it was the first thing to pop into her head. She said it so he wouldn't follow her. But why would she need to ensure that?

Confused still, he dressed himself and headed out the door. He knew one thing, Rei could tell him whatever it was Serena couldn't. He would go to Rei's and hopefully be able to find Serena before anything happened to her. He was determined not to lose her again.

Darien quickly ran up the temple stairs and to Rei's door. He found it open. He slowly stepped in the door, looking around, searching the darkness. It was empty. Where was Rei? What was going on? He took a step back and heard a crumpling sound. He looked down and found a piece of paper with Rei's name on it. It was Serena's hand writing. He picked it up and opened it.

"Dear Rei,

I know you're going to be angry that I didn't tell you any of this, but I'm hoping you will understand why I had to do this.

A few months before I left, I started having these weird dreams. I didn't pay much attention to them. I figured they were just weird dreams. Then I started having them more frequently, almost every night leading up to the night I left. There was this woman who kept telling me I had to leave or you and everyone else would die, and so that's what I did.

I messed up though. I came home and now she's back, so I have to right these wrongs. I have to save all I love. I'm not sure if it will end the way I hope it will, but I have to try.

If it doesn't, could you please explain it all to Darien? I messed up with him so badly the first time, and i don't want him to think I left without word again. I don't want to hurt him like last time. I know you and Darien are close, so I want you to be the one to tell him because I know you can answer any questions he might have. I've already written and left a letter for my parents, explaining everything. Right from the beginning.

I love you Rei, and the other girls so much. Even when I hurt you all, you still forgave me and I know that you all might be angry with me for this, but you, hopefully, will forgive me for this too.

If something should happen to me, please continue to protect the world. I know you will be able to.

I love you all and I hope I will see you after all this is over.

Love, Serena."

If Darien wasn't confused before, it hit him like a brick now. What the hell was going on? A woman forced her to leave? She wants Rei and her friends to protect the world? What did she have to do to save everyone? Suddenly things were so complicated.

Darien began to walk towards the stairs, reading over the letter again, trying to figure it out. Just as he took the first step down there was a huge blast. Darien jumped up in panic, his eyes searching for where it came from. His eyes fell on the tower, he could see beams of lights shooting from it. Once again confusion coloured his face, as the memory of the dream he had in the hospital came forth.

"You know she won't be able to stay with you," he remembered.

"She's not normal, she's a monster," he heard Rei's voice in his head. He remembered running down a deserted street, he remembered standing in the Tokyo tower.

He looked up to the tower once more, another blast sounding off. He began running down the stairs and jumped into his car, forgetting his seat belt as he started the engine and peeled down the street. The same urgency he felt before when he found Serena in the park was pulling him. He knew something involving Serena and the girls was happening at the tower. Hopefully he could get there in time. He needed some much deserved answers.

Serena stood in front of the Red-head, her breaths were heavy with exhaustion, "You think you can beat me as you are?" The Red-head laughed.

Serena stared coldly, "If it means saving everyone I love, I will fight."

"Really? And what do you think it will accomplish?" The Red-head crossed her arms.

"I will be rid of you and this idiotic game of yours!" Serena's voice was low, her sides sore from running.

"I don't believe it will be that easy," the Red-head said lightly, amusement in her voice. She suddenly flew back into the far wall, as a blast of power hit her square in the gut. She crumbled to the floor, a yelp of pain escaping her lips. Serena quickly jumped out of the way, unsure of what just happened.

She felt soft hands upon her shoulders and back, "Are you alright?" Serena looked up in confusion to see who the soft voice belonged to, finding Amy's smiling face.

"What are you doing here?" Serena whispered.

Amy smiled as Mina knelt down and helped Amy pick Serena up, "You think we'd let you fight alone?" Amy continued smiling.

"And you think an evil force can escape Rei's awesome senses?" Mina laughed.

"Rei's senses?" Serena looked to Rei, "Didn't you get my letter?"

Confusion coloured Rei's face, "What letter?"

Serena smiled, "I guess it doesn't matter now."

The girls looked to the Red-head who was still on the floor. She stirred and began to struggle to her feet, rage in her eyes. "You will regret becoming involved," her voice was low, anger seeping through her tone. It was a promise of destruction with every syllable, her breaths heavy, but her eyes could kill.

The girls got into position, determination set on their faces. Even with all he time that had passed since they last fought, it felt like it had never changed, it had always been there. Power surged through their veins, a renewed strength. Serena hadn't felt this good in a long time.

The Red-head straightened herself out, "So even after everything she's done to you, all the pain and sadness she's caused you all, you would still fight for her?" She crossed her arms in disbelief.

"You clearly do not understand friendship," Rei spoke loudly, "And you obviously do not know Serena very well," Serena looked to Rei, "Yeah it was painful when she left without word, but we always knew she would have her reasons for her actions. Serena's heart doesn't work that way. She is not cold, nor bitter as you are."

The Red-head smirked, amused, "Is that so?" Rei nodded, her stare hard and cold, "So staying here, fighting, isn't her choosing for her own selfish desires, rather than doing what would be best for everyone else?" The Red-head asked.

Rei's mouth opened, but Serena's soft voice spoke before she could, "I didn't ask them to come," Serena's eyes were down looking at the floor, before quickly turning up to look at the Red-head, "There are things about us you don't know. How we are connected to each other, through friendship and love. You seem to not understand that no matter what I could have done to my friends, they would have forgiven me because they love me. The reasons why you threaten everyone I love in order to have me leave them, is still unknown to me," the girls looked to Serena with shock in their eyes. This woman had actually forced her to leave in order to save them all?

"Maybe you're jealous of all I have because you never got yours," Serena continued her eyes cold yet full of passion, "But I no longer care. I have all I need, and like I said before, I will beat you!"

The Red-head smirked again, "Jealous? Of you?" She let out an evil giggle of amusement, "Oh my dear, if I wanted it, I would have all you have and more." Her eyes burned like fire.

Serena smirked now, "If that's so, then why all of this? Why this game? Why go to all the trouble to give me the night terrors, the bad dreams, to make me leave? Why threaten them at all?" Serena's confidence was soaring. Maybe now she would find out why the last year of her life had been so insanely terrible.

The Red-head looked down for a short moment, as if Serena hit a nerve. Maybe she was jealous of Serena's "oh-so-perfect" life, which emulated that of the life of the princess from so long ago. A wind began to pick up around the group, as the Red-head stared at the girls, clad in their uniforms, in front of her. She could feel the power rising within her body. She hated these girls, wanted them dead. Serena had gone back on their deal! She gave Serena a choice, and she chose wrong. The energy rose and raced through her body, she would end this and come out the victor.

Rei could sense the Red-head's power rising and prepared herself, the others taking note of Rei's change in stance. If anyone knew something was coming, it was Rei. Serena's hair flew about her face, she felt strong with her friends near, their connected power surging through each of their bodies. She knew they would be able to beat the Red-head together. They would live because they would fight together. The way it should have been in the first place.

_Darien_ pulled up in front of the tower, and quickly got out. He stared up at the top of the tower unsure of what was happening. Suddenly there was a loud blast, and a chunk of the building flew away from the tower before falling to the ground. Worried, he ran through the doors and to the elevator, pressing the button. Nothing happened, the elevator was broken. "Great, stairs," Darien thought to himself as he raced for the stairs.

Lita flew into the back wall, it cracking slightly from the impact as she slid down to the floor. "Lita," Serena called out to her, but saw her quickly scramble back up to her feet. Rei stood in front of Serena, blocking any attempt made at them. Mina whipped her love chain around but the Red-head was fast. She was bruised and battered, but still going.

Amy clouded the room quickly with her mist as Lita charged up her thunder. Rei wouldn't leave Serena's side. Not for a second. Mina whipped her chain once more, this time making contact. It wrapped around the Red-head and Lita zapped her with a huge bolt.

As the mist cleared they heard nothing, each girl looked around cautiously, still in stance.

Suddenly, Serena felt hands on her arms, sudden jolts of electricity racing through her body. She screamed as Rei tried to hit the Red-head, but was quickly pushed away. It was a simple hand gesture, but it sent Rei flying. Lita quickly tried to kick her away but the same thing happened. Serena was still screaming. The Red-head let go, Serena falling to the floor whimpering in pain. In the dream it felt different. This was real pain.

The Red-head looked around the room, and evil smirk on her lips. Rei struggled to get up, Lita still lay on the floor not moving. Amy and Mina were still in fight stance, unsure of what was going to happen, but prepared for anything the Red-head could throw at them.

Serena hugged herself, electricity still running through her body, she shook with fear and pain as she surveyed the room. Rei stood, her eyes fixed on the Red-head, full of hatred. Serena could see the fire within Rei's eyes, blazing. Rei pressed her palms together and began to chant under her breath.

The Red-head took a few steps back, a small laugh escaping her lips, "So we have a little sorceress in our midst, do we?" She studied Rei as she continued to walk backwards. The Red-head's hands were at her sides, palms facing outward. She concentrated on Rei, who continued to chant quietly.

Serena could feel the energy gathering in the room. The power rising between the two. As soon as the Red-head was far enough away from Serena, Amy and Mina quickly took her out of the way. Whatever it was Rei was doing was going to be huge.

Suddenly, Rei opened her eyes, her hands shot out towards the Red-head, a huge blaze of fire shooting from her body. Before it hit the Red-head, her own hands were up, shooting her own power towards Rei's. The impact of power made such a loud noise, the girls had to covered their ears as they knelt next to Lita's still unconscious body. Serena watched, afraid as sweat formed on Rei's brow. She had never seen Rei use this kind of power before.

They all watched as the powers surged together, watching the struggle between both. For a good while it looked like Rei was winning, then all of a sudden, the odds turned to the Red-head's favour. Serena didn't know what to do. She didn't even know Rei possessed this kind of power. If Rei lost, what did she have to offer that could ever be as powerful? Lita was still out, Rei was losing, what could she do? Suddenly Serena was doubting everything about this decision. She wasn't even at full health, and Rei was. Did she have anything to offer that could save them all? She could see Rei was faltering.

Serena stood and continued to watch the battle between power, the Red-head's getting closer and closer to Rei. Yet Rei pressed on, still fought, when suddenly Rei's hands fell. The Red-head's surge of power blasted against Rei's limp body, throwing her clear across the room, falling into a crumpled heap on the floor.

The girls' yelled out, shock and dismay on Serena's face as she ran towards Rei, the Red-head laughing. "To think you could beat me. Although I am surprised you held on so long. I'm slightly impressed," the Red-head mused herself.

Serena held Rei's head in her lap, she was out, barely breathing. Serena's eyes welled up with tears. What was she going to do to save her friends?

Amy and Mina were on their feet throwing punches, Mina's love chain whipping around the room with loud smacks echoing of the bare walls. Amy was blasting the Red-head with her own powers. These girls were willing to give their lives for her. Always willing. And what did she have to give to fight with? She watched as they danced around the Red-head who threw her own powers at them. Serena got up and joined the dance, she didn't have magnificent powers like Rei, but she had to give her all. She had to try.

The three girls stood together, each held hands, creating a power. They knew if they combined powers, it might have a good effect. At least give them a head start to get the other girls out of here. They could feel it rising, Serena looked up at the Red-head who had her hands up and was just shooting her own powers towards them.

There was a huge blast as the impact as the two powers found each other. The three girls gave it their all. They pressed forward as it got closer to the Red-head, "What?" she said under her breath as she fought, "How are they dong this?"

The Red-head's arms fell suddenly to her sides as the girls' power engulfed her, sending her flying into the wall behind her, a huge crack forming, making it's way up the wall, to and across the ceiling. The Red-head lay in a pile, broken drywall and dust all around her. She didn't move.

Serena, Amy and Mina fell to their knees in exhaustion, "Did we do it?" Amy asked quietly, out of breath.

"I don't know" Mina lay on her back on the floor.

Serena just watched the unmoving pile of rubble that lay across from them. She was worried, she could feel it in her bones that this was not over. But she needed to get Rei and the girls out of here. They were in no shape for another round. Not so soon.

Serena looked over to Rei and Lita who were still unconscious, "We need to get out of here," Serena said softly, slowly pushing herself up to her feet.

Amy and Mina followed, Serena kneeling next to Rei, feeling for her pulse, it was faint, but it was there. Both Rei and Lita would be fine with some rest. Lita woke up slightly as Amy and Mina helped her to her feet. "You go help Serena Amy, I got Lita." Mina put Lita's arm over her shoulder and began to walk towards the stairwell.

Amy nodded and bent down to help Serena lift Rei, "This isn't going to be easy," Amy struggled, as they tried to carry her towards the stairs.

Serena heard Lita and Mina gasp ahead of them, she looked up and saw a figure stood in the doorway of the stairwell, fear racing through her as she looked back towards the pile of rubble behind them.


	24. Never Let Me Go

"Though the pressures hard to take  
It's the only way I can escape  
It seems a heavy choice to make  
And now I am under all

And it's breaking over me  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
Found the place to rest my head  
Never let me go  
Never let me go"

-_"Never Let Me Go"_ Florence+theMachine

* * *

To Have You Once Again:

Chapter 24: "Never Let Me Go"

Darien heard voices above him. He was a few flights below. his chest burning. He began hopping two steps at a time. He didn't know what he was going to find when he got to the top, but something inside him told him to keep going. So he continued.

Seeing a bright light under the door, he slowly reached for the door handle and began to pull it open. He had to cover his eyes at first to shield from the bright light. Suddenly he saw a tall woman with fiery red hair go flying back into the wall behind her. He saw Sailor Moon, Mercury and Venus fall to their knees. What had he just walked in on?

"Did we do it?" Sailor Mercury's quiet voice lit up the silence around them.

"I don't know," Sailor Venus turned onto her back on the floor, breathing heavily.

He saw Sailor Moon watching the pile of rubble where the woman with red hair lay, "We need to get out of here," she said softly, pushing herself up onto her feet. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

He watched them walk over to the two girls laying on the floor. Sailor Mercury and Venus picked up Sailor Jupiter, who was slowly waking up, "You go help Serena, Amy. I've got Lita," Sailor Venus said to Sailor Mercury.

Darien's eyes widened as he watched Sailor Mercury walk over to Sailor Moon, who was trying to lift the fallen Sailor Mars. Did he just hear that right? Did she just say Serena was Sailor Moon? He watched as Amy helped Serena lift Sailor Mars. How could this be? Darien was so confused.

He heard a gasp and found Mina and Lita staring at him in shock. Their eyes as wide as his own. He saw Amy and Serena look up, and Serena look back at the pile of rubble behind them, worry in her eyes.

"Darien?" Mina's voice was soft, full of surprise.

Confusion filled Serena's eyes as she looked back at the figure standing the the doorway to the stairwell. Darien began to take a few steps into the large room, revealing himself, his eyes still wide with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Serena breathed out, her legs shaking beneath her, under Rei's dead weight. Darien quickly snapped out of it and rushed to her side, "What are you doing here?" She asked again as he took Rei into his arms, relieving both Serena and Amy.

"I got your phone call," he replied, swiftly lifting Rei into his arms, "It took me a while to figure it all out. Well what I could understand anyways, and I found your letter to Rei," he told her as they walked towards the door. "I've been having dreams, and your phone call and letter to Rei only made some of the pieces a little clearer. I'm still confused as hell though" He smiled down at her softly.

Amy had run up to help Mina with Lita, and were almost at the doorway, when suddenly there was an explosion, making them all fly back on to the floor. The entire doorway to the stair well had crumbled. They all lay under debris and dust.

Darien's eyes opened slowly, unsure of what had just happened, his ears ringing from the explosion. His eyes searched for Serena through the unsettled dust, "Serena," he managed to cough out.

Some of the debris moved a bit away from him and Serena's voice squeaked out from under it. Darien quickly made his way to her, "Are you okay?" He quickly moved the debris from her body.

"Yeah," she managed a small smile in reassurance. Her eyes looking for the girls, "The girls."

"So you've even managed to survive that attack," a familiar voice sounded through the room.

Serena's eyes widened as she stepped in front of Darien, "What will it take for me to be rid of you?" The Red-head's voice full of outright irritation. Her outfit was torn, covered in dust and dirt, her hair a mess, "I've tried almost everything. You're like a parasite."

Darien was shocked, who was this woman? How dare she talk to Serena like this! What did she have against Serena?

"I'm so terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you with my existence," Serena's voice was sarcastic, but full of her own irritation for this red-headed woman. She really as tired of this game, it was time to get serious. Not only did she have her scouts, her friends to worry about, Darien was now here too. This hadn't gone like she planned at all.

Serena kept her eyes on the Red-head, she whispered to Darien, "No matter what, promise me you will make sure the girls get out of here alive."

Darien looked down at Serena, "What?"

"Just promise me," Serena's voice urged. Darien just nodded, not sure he liked where this was going.

Serena took out her wand, sudden determination set on her face. She took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently, quickly looking up at him, her eyes holding the most sincere look he had ever seen, "I love you," she whispered before looking back to the Red-head.

Serena began walking towards her, but Darien quickly pulled her back, shielding them behind a giant piece of debris, "I wont let you say good bye," he said, somewhat angry.

Serena looked up at him confused, "I have to do this. It's either I fight, or we all die," her eyes determined, yet sad.

Darien quickly pulled her chin up and met her lips with his, kissing her tenderly, but deeply. "Come back to me," he poured himself into her eyes. Serena smiled up at him before quickly stepping out from behind the debris and starting towards the Red-head.

"I'm tired of this," Serena's voice was quiet, "I'm tired of all the games, all the unanswered questions. All the hiding and pretending. I'm tired of the dreams, the endless, lonely nights." The Red-head only smiled at Serena as she continued to walk closer, "I'm tired of hurting the ones I love, of hurting myself. I'm tired of your face and irritating voice." Serena's voice grew louder, her frustration growing to it's peak.

Darien heard movement behind him, coming from the rubble. Mina and Amy had managed to come to. He quickly went to them and helped them up. Amy looked for Rei as Mina looked for Lita. Darien watched Serena move closer to the Red-head. Amy found Rei, and he quickly helped her move the large board that sat on top of her, moving her to the spot behind the giant piece of debris.

Suddenly, Amy and Rei's bodies were picked up by an unseen force, as if someone just picked them up out of a box, their bodies seizing with electricity. Amy's voice screamed out in pain, quickly joined by Mina and Lita's voices.

Serena turned to find them in the air, their bodies convulsing with jolts of electricity. She didn't know what to do. She took a step towards them, "Stop!" She screamed out loudly, tears in her eyes.

The girls' limp bodies fell to the floor with a loud thump. The Red-head's maniacal laughter roaring through the room, echoing off of the bare walls.

"You can't even save them, can you?" She asked in amusement, "Do you have any power at all? I mean, your precious scouts clearly have all the power. What is left of your team if it is only you? What kind of leader are you if you cannot even save your precious little team?"

Serena looked down, pain in her eyes. Doubt in her heart. What powers did she have? What effort could she offer? She looked down at the wand in her hand. What could she do that would have any effect at all? She looked up at the Red-head, a tear single tear escaping her eyes. "I may not look like much, but I will defeat you," she'd give whatever she had in her body. If these girls were willing to die for her, she'd do the same for them. "I will beat you if it takes my life," she said quietly. So quietly the Red-head had to strain to hear her.

She began to use her wand, a light beginning to glow from it when suddenly, Darien's voice lit up the room around her with a horrific scream. Serena turned to find Darien in the same situation as the girls. Her heart twisted, tears stinging her eyes immediately. Without even a thought she shot he tiara at the Red-head, actually taking her by surprise. Darien's body fell to the floor, and a blast flew towards Serena who managed to jump out of the way just in time, quickly shooting her tiara back at the Red-head.

The Red-head was quick to dodge it this time, countering Serena's missed attack. They began a dance of attacks, Serena even getting close enough to throw a few punches. She began to use her wand again when a blast of the Red-head power caught her by surprise, making her wand fly from her hand. With out a pause, the Red-head threw another quick, but powerful blast at Serena, making impact, Serena flew backwards into already unsteady the railing on the balcony, smacking against it and falling to the floor. She lay there hurt, breathing heavily.

"What was that you were saying?" the Red-head mused as the stepped towards Serena.

"I said," Serena slowly began to push herself up, "I will beat you," her breathing was laboured as she managed to get up onto her feet, "Even if it takes my life, I will beat you."

"Not if I kill you first," the Red-head yawned in a bored tone before flicking her hand towards Serena. Shock claimed Serena's eyes as she suddenly flew back into the railing with such force, that it broke and Serena was now in mid-air and falling. Her hand reaching up to grasp something, but found nothing. A tear leaving her eye, falling behind her.

The Red-head laughed, the feeling of triumph over-whelming her. She hadn't felt this great in ages. She turned around, laughter ripping through her insides, until she found Rei standing in front of her, staring. She was badly bruised and had cuts all over. Her uniform was dirty and torn. The look in her eyes was scary, so serious. She was going to make this woman regret ever becoming involved in their lives.

Without word, Rei's hands shot up and she shot her blaze of fire at the Red-head. Almost catching her by surprise, the Red-head returned with her own power. Rei gathered all of her strength and energy, and a deep fire grew inside her body. It was going to be her last attack, but she would do as much damage to this woman as she could.

Rei threw her last blast of power, making impact with the Red-head, who fell back. Rei fell to one knee, exhausted. The Red-head stood up straight, and sauntered towards Rei, as if unharmed by everything Rei just threw at her.

"You have tremendous powers little girl," she spoke softly, a cold underlying tone in her voice, "Under different circumstances, I would be intrigued to pick your brain about your powers." She bent down so she was face to face with Rei's, "But no matter what you throw at me, it will not kill me There is not a force in this universe that can end my reign. For I am eternal." She whispered coldly to Rei.

Suddenly, the Red-head flew past Rei, a strong force throwing Rei to the floor, hitting her head. She looked towards the balcony entrance, her vision blurry, and saw the silhouette that stood there, floating only a few inches off of the floor. Confusion filled her mind before her eyes involuntarily closed and she passed out once more.

The Red-head jumped up onto her feet, trying to regain her composure, unsure of what had just happened. She found the silhouette in the doorway and quickly shot at it with her own power. The blast made impact, the figure flying out of the tower, off of the balcony. The Red-head quickly running towards the balcony.

Two very large white wings suddenly sprouted from the figure, and it stopped in mid-air. The Red-head stood staring in shock at the person in front of her. The wings opened, and the Red-head's eyes opened wide in shock at the sight of Serena floating in the wind in front of her.

Her hair was in it's old style, her pale complexion back to its creamy, softness. She wore a long, flowing dress. Her eyes held a regal look within them. Like they had seen many a century. Her whole being was glowing in a majestic, mystical sense.

The Red-head was no longer feeling as confident as she had a few moments prior. Confusion filled her eyes, "Who are you?" she breathed out.

Serena's face showed no fear, "You have tried to destroy everything I have ever held dear to my heart," her voice sounded like a beautiful melody. There was no fear making it shake, it was strong, full of power. "The hatred inside of you," she slowly shook her head disapprovingly, "Such a sad weakness."

The Red-head stood straight, insulted, "I have no weaknesses," her voice was full of disgust at the very thought. She quickly flew up towards Serena, shooting a blast of energy at her.

Serena dodged the attack and shot her own blast of white light towards the Red-head. They began a battle in mid-air, beams of bright, mystical light shooting at one another. A dark blast from the Red-head caught Serena, and she flew back into a wall, quickly countering the attack while flying behind the wall, taking cover. Hearing her blast make impact with the Red-head, she quickly flew out once more, meeting the Red-head's gaze. Their hands shot in front of themselves, power of unimaginable strength fusing together. They fought like this for what seemed like forever. Serena's beam closing in on the Red-head with greater force. Fear caught up in the Red-head's eyes as she was suddenly engulfed in Serena's white light. Defeat in her dark eyes.

The Red-head found herself standing on a battle field. Wind whipped her bright red hair about her face. Her clothes were torn and tattered, soaked in blood that was not her own. Confusion filled her mind as she looked up from her clothes. She stood in front of the Princess of her own world. Her dark hair was a mess, her face dirty with a mixture of mud and dirt, exhaustion clear in her eyes.

"I will never let you win Ria," the Princess spoke tiredly before taking a step forward and plunging her long sword through the Red-head's torso.

She fell to her knees, staring up at the dark haired Princess as she removed her sword from "Ria's" torso. Pain splintered to every inch of her body, tears welling up in her dark eyes, which became blinded by white light once more.

She found herself in the same position, kneeling in front to Serena, blood quickly soaking through her shirt, staring up into Serena's calm, cerulean eyes, "You are nothing but a bad memory, refusing to let go." Serena's calm voice was inside her head, for her lips did not move. Serena only stared down into her soul.

Suddenly, Ria's voice lit up the silence, a death defying scream of pain echoing off the bare walls, as she began to disintegrate within the white light. Pain-filled eyes, she became nothing but an echo in the large room. The room became very silent all of a sudden.

"Oh my brave warriors," Serena's soft voice echoed through the room as her light found the faces of her soldiers who lay strewn across the dust covered floor, "You have all fought so valiantly. How proud I am to have had you all by my side."

She knelt next to Darien's body, turning him over onto his back. She shifted some of his hair out of his face, and stared down at him for a few moments. Her heart swelling with love. Tears welled up in her majestic eyes, "Oh my sweet Prince. If only you had known you were," she bent down so her face was hovering close to his, "All my life, I have never loved so much, than in the short time I spent loving you." She kissed his still lips, a single tear falling from her eyes, onto his, which fell as if it was his own, "I love you," she breathed into him, kissing him once again.

Suddenly, the room was filled with white light.

They all uncovered there eyes, finding themselves in a meadow. The sun warm on their skin, the wonderful fresh scent of flowers filling their noses.

"It's so beautiful here," Mina breathed out, a smile on her face as she moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"where are we?" Amy looked around, her hair gently flying about he face, Lita shrugging in response, her eyes looking over the beautiful meadow.

Rei looked around confused, her dark hair whipping about her body in the warm breeze, "Get close," she said urgently,her eyes scouring the meadow's borders, "There's something coming." The girls stood together, alert, keeping a close eye on their surroundings.

"Tsk, tsk, there's no sneaking up on you Rei," they heard a soft voice, "Always so serious all the time." The voice giggled.

Rei looked around confused, her eyes wide, it sounded like Serena.

"Oh my friends," the voice said with a heavy sigh, "How brave and wonderful you all are."

Rei turned searching for Serena, "Serena, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

"I'm here," they all turned around finding Serena staring back at them, her hands slightly fidgeting, the way she used to when nervous. Yet, there was a smile on her face. She looked just like she had before she left. "You have been such wonderful friends to me. You don't know how happy it made me when you all accepted be back after I left. You have no idea how truly greatful I am to have had all of you a part of my life."

"Yeah well, not just anyone can get away with it," Rei said sarcastically, a smile forming on her lips. The girls all laughed together. "Where are we?" Rei asked, stepping towards her.

"In a meadow, it looks like, "Serena said plainly, looking around.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Obviously it's a meadow Serena."

"I cannot tell you more than what I see Rei," Serena smiled humorously."I just wanted to tell you all how much you all mean to me. I love you all so, so very much." Serena's smile was so sincere, and sad, an odd look formed in her eyes, along with tears. "I had to save you all," her face filled with sadness, "You were all dead. Laying there in all the dirt. What else could I do?" Serena looked up to the girls, a tear falling from her eye, "You'll watch over Luna right?"

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked loudly, her brows knit together in confusion.

She suddenly found herself back in the room of the tower, laying on the cold floor. Her head throbbing.

Darien opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in a field of flowers. The sun shone down on his face, warming his pale skin. he could hear birds chirping, crickets singing, and the breeze filtering through the flowers like waves. Confused, he got up, and looked around, unsure of what to make of the situation he now found himself in.

"I never wanted you to become involved in all of this," he heard her soft, beautiful voice behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist, as he turned into a hug, wrapping his arms around the small body that clung to him in a warm embrace.

Serena parted slightly from him, staring up into his eyes. Her eyes held that old light that used to fill them before everything went weird. Her skin was it's old creamy, silkiness. The blush was back in her cheeks, her hair even in it's old style. He smiled down at her, it's brilliance competing with the sun's shine. His love never stronger.

"I'm sorry for having to put you through all of this Darien," she spoke softly, her voice full of apologies, "It was never my intention."

Darien put a finger to her lips, still smiling down at her, "It doesn't matter anymore Serena. What's done is done."

"I wanted so very badly to spend the rest of my life wrapped in your arms just like this," she buried her face in his chest, her arms tightening around his waist.

He tightened his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "And we can my love," his voice was soft as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Serena looked up at him, once more, tears welled up in her eyes. He held her face between his hands, unsure of her tears, confusion playing on his brows. She reached her face up to his, their lips meeting in a deep, lasting kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him once more.

Darien slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in the tower, the now rising sun's light chasing the darkness to the far corners of the room. He sat up, covering his eyes slightly. He noticed Rei was also starting to sit up, "Are you alright?" His voice was quiet.

Rei looked to him, "Yea, you?"

Darien nodded as the other girls began stirring as well. He began to look around the room. It was fully intact, as if there had been no battle here what so ever. Darien stood up and walked to the balcony, searching for Serena. The other girls still getting their bearings.

"What's this?" Rei's voice lit up the silence that surrounded them. She cautiously walked towards a little white glowing light that lay on the floor. It's light was pulsing, but very faint. Darien and the girls joined Rei, as she bent down to pick it up. They all stared at what she held in her cupped hand. A gasp left the girls' lips. Amy covering her mouth in shock with her fingertips.

"What is it?" Darien asked, confused as he looked at all their reactions to what Rei held in her hand.

Rei sniffled, "It's Serena's" a tear fell from her eye, not removing her gaze from her hands.

Darien looked at the girls, tears in their eyes. Lita's eyes held a faraway stare as tears escaped down her cheeks. "It's Serena's what?" He asked confused.

Rei looked up at Darien, tears spilling from her eyes, "It's her crystal. She sacrificed herself for us." Her voice cracked.

Darien stared at Rei in disbelief. He didn't even know what to think, how to feel.

"We died," Rei looked back down at the crystal, cupping it closer to her chest, "She gave up her life to give us all ours," a sob echoed through the room as Rei fell to her knees. Cries joining Rei's filled the room.

Darien also fell to his knees, tears welling in his eyes, but none fell. He just stared into nothing. The sound of his just mended heart breaking into a million pieces, joined the mournful cries that echoed through the large room.

* * *

**TAH DAH!**

Sooooo, what do you think? No worries though my little minions. I do in fact have in my trusty notebook here, the FINAL chapter in progress.T'is still incomplete, but I am trying to figure out the perfect way to wrap all of these shenanigans up. I'm writing at least two finales, so. lol but it shouldn't be long before it is released. I have spent many hours writing this chapter. I've stayed up ridiculous hours, I wake up extra early just so I can have at least an hour to write. So I should have this done, soon. Lol, I even bring my notebook to work so i can write on my break. Lol.

I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. About half way through I started getting excited. It's been 10 years since I started writing this fanfiction. And I am very proud of it. Although not the fist 9 chapters. I'd like to delete them entirely.. -.-;; Do you think I should? And just start this story from Chapter 10: Nevermore? Let me know. ;)

I'm off to bed, I've written about 9 pages in my notebook for the finale #1, which will probably end up being like 3 pages typed up. Lol. I'm making it worth the wait don't you worry all your pretty little heads. Hold tight!

Much love! xoxo -Lindsay


	25. I Have Loved You

"Time stands still, Beauty in all she is, I will be brave,  
I will not let anything take away whats standing in front of me,  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this."

_- Christina Perry "A Thousand Years"_

* * *

To Have You Once Again

Chapter 25 : I Have Loved You

Had it all just been a dream?

_She sat alone in silence, hugging her knees to her chest, her hair draped about her body like a warm blanket. She had no idea how long she'd been sitting here. Everything was just kind of numb. Not numb in a bad way though, she felt pleasantly numb. She felt very warm, and serene. There was silence all around her, nothing but warm light, and a field of flowers. She felt almost at home, like nothing could harm her here. She had no real thoughts, no regrets, no pain, only the odd sensation from time to time, that it would all end. But where would she go from here? What else was left for her but this beautiful place of peace?_

_She rested her chin on her knees and closed her eyes, her mind swept up in silence again. Her body feeling nothing but pleasantly numb. Complete._

Darien placed the last box of his things into his trunk and closed it. He turned and smiled at Rei who stood with her arms stretched out towards him, a slight pout protruding through her smile. He stepped into her warm embrace with a chuckle.

"Oh, promise you will call me as soon as you get there," Rei hugged him tightly.

"Of course I will," Darien chuckled as they parted. They stared at each other for a long moment, sadness passing through their eyes.

"We've been through a lot together you and I," Rei smiled a small smile. Darien nodded slightly, "You are so brave." She said quietly.

Darien looked down, placing his hands in his pockets, "It's a good opportunity to get away, clear my head a bit, get some things in order," he kicked at the ground, "Also, it'll help get it off of her parents' hands," he looked up up at Rei, giving her a smile once more before pulling her into a friendly one armed hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, you pain in the ass," Rei clung to him tightly. After everything they'd been through, she had come to care for him as a close friend, if not like a sister.

"I'll miss you too Rei," he smiled down at her, "You can come up and visit whenever you want." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Rei reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. Darien looked down at it, confused, as she held it towards him, "I think it'll be safer with you," Rei said softly, her eyes not leaving the box she held in her hands.

Darien took it and gently opened it, finding Her crystal inside. Darien looked up at Rei, pushing the box back towards her, "I can't take this Rei."

Rei shook her head, her eyes wet with tears, "Yes you can. It'll keep her close to you. After all it's her love for you that saved us all. Something is telling me it's better in your hands. I know it, and I know you know it." She smiled, "Just take care of it." Darien looked down at the crystal, it's light still very very faint, and closed the box.

They said their final good byes and Darien got into his car. He put the car in drive and smiled at Rei once more. She raised her hand and waved as he began to pull away. Watching her watch him drive away, tears falling from her eyes.

He was crazy to be doing this. Moving to Her apartment, but it needed to be done. Even if for a short while to tie up loose ends. He knew it'd be too hard on her parents.

He was passing by the ocean, the sunlight shining off of the water. He was almost half way there, when a song came on the radio. He'd never heard it before. It was slow, and beautiful. His heart was pained, his mind plagued by memories of old, memories they never got the chance to make.

He remembered her creamy skin, the subtle pink of her lips. The depth of her ocean blue eyes. Her beautiful smile, tender laugh. He missed her so much.

His eyes welled up with unfallen tears. He had to pull over and calm himself down. His throat sore from being choked up, he stared out at the ocean, the sea breeze filtering through his hair. His eyes found the box Rei had given him on the dashboard. He picked it up, opening it. It still had it's dim glow, barely there. The sun's light caught it, sending millions of tiny little sparkles of light on him and around his car. He smiled down at it before closing it and replacing it on his dashboard. After a few more moments, he began driving once more, feeling calm enough to continue. He could do it. He wouldn't quit now.

Darien turned the key in the lock and took a breath, before he stepped into the apartment. Her scent still lingered. He looked around, it wasn't bare, but it didn't look anything like her room at home. She did have a beautiful apartment though.

He bent down and opened the cat carrier, "Here you go Luna," he said softly.

Luna didn't move at first, she just stared out, unsure if she had made the right decision in coming with him. But she knew he'd need the company, just like She did.

Darien closed the door behind him and put a box down on the table before walking to the balcony doors. She was right about the score on the beautiful view. Millions of sparkles winking up at him off of the waves, and it was beautiful.

He finished bringing up the rest of the boxes from his car as the kettle began to whistle. He made himself a cup of tea, taking a sip as he leaned back against the counter, looking around at the bare kitchen.

He picked up a box labeled 'bedroom', and stared at the closed bedroom door. Taking a quick, deep breath, he opened the door and switched on the light. The bed was unmade, some of her clothes were strewn across the floor. It was in the exact same state as it had been when She left it. Darien took in another deep breath as he stepped into the room, placing the box on the bed. He put is hands in his pockets and began to look around the room.

There was a book shelf next to the small dresser. He looked at the few titles she had there, then at the picture of her and the girls next to them. They looked so happy. Her smile beaming brighter than the rest. Next to it was a photo of her and her family. She was so young.

Then his eyes found the photo of Her and himself. He was kissing her temple as she smiled up into the camera. It was a sweet and simple a beautiful moment in time of all the love they shared. It was one of her most favourite photos of them. He remembered her exact reaction when she first saw it.

The pang of loss etched at his heart once again as he breathed deeply, reliving that memory. Living here wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. He turned from the shelf and walked to the clothes on the floor. Picking them up, he held them close to his face, taking in a deep breath. They still held her scent. Oh god, how he missed her so much. Dropping them into a laundry basket, he stood in front of the window and watched the moonlight dance on the water like a million diamonds scattered everywhere. He took the box from his pocket, opened it up and placed it on the window sill. The light from the full moon catching on its shining surface. Once again, casting little sparkles around the room, much like the sparkling ocean below.

Darien touched the crystal gently, "I'll take care of you, no matter what," he whispered to it. Then he looked out the window, "Wow, I must be going crazy. I'm talking to it." He gently shook his head and closed his eyes. He could do this. Live here, deal with all the things he needed to. Sure, he could do it. He opened his eyes and looked down at the crystal again, 'Rei did say it will keep Her close,' he thought to himself as he gently touched it again before placing it on the window sill. He then turned to get some more boxes, not noticing the crystal's dim glow grow just a little bit stronger.

The sun was warm, as was the breeze that wafted in through the open balcony doors, brushing along his cheek. He took in a deep breath of the sweet air filled with the scent of the fresh wild flowers he filled the vase with. Luna sat next to it, watching as Darien arranged them.

"What do you think Luna?" He asked as he scratched behind her ears.

"Very beautiful," Luna purred under his touch. Rei had explained everything about Luna, and the dual lifestyle all of the girls lived, so Luna answering back didn't phase him anymore.

Darien smiled down at her as he picked up the vase and placed them on a table by the window, then stood there staring out at the warm afternoon.

It had been three months, one week, two days and fourteen hours since that fateful night. He'd been living in this apartment for almost a week now. Sleeping on the couch because he was still unable to feel comfortable enough to sleep in the bedroom. It was still to unbearable to even be in the room.

His eyes looked over the scenery. He really did like it here. He understood why she'd want to come back. If only things had worked out that way. He looked down at the flowers once more, picking a few wilting petals with a small smile on his lips, before turning to clean up the mess on the counter.

_**'**__Everything feels like a dream,' she thought to herself as the flowers gently passed through her fingers as she walked through the field. The wind was strong today, as if a storm was approaching, but the sun still shone brightly, although setting. Her long hair whipped about her face gently, tucking a piece behind her ear she turned towards the sunset, picking a flower. She studied the wild flower she held between her fingers. It's purple hue triggering something in her memory, although she was unsure of what it was. Looking up to the sunset she began walking in its direction._

_Why did it feel like she was aimlessly roaming through this field of flowers? Why did she feel so at peace in this place she'd never been? She had an uneasy feeling in her heart though. Like she was forgetting to do something. That feeling that you'll never remember what it was. She looked at the flower in her hand again, and stopped walking._

_Sitting down in the tiny clearing, she began to pick more flowers, watching the sun make its descent to the horizon. Her mind full of peace once more, taken hold by the silence around her. The only sound surrounding her was the wind rustling through the field, and a beautiful sound it was._

* * *

Rei tossed and turned. She lay on her side staring out into the darkness of her room, her blanket tucked tightly under her chin. Tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Almost every night since that night she had cried herself to sleep. She missed her friend so much.

"Stupid, stupid," she thought to herself, "Like that was the only choice you had." Rei sniffled quietly, she would have this argument in her head every night. She knew if she'd been in the same position, she'd have chosen that same choice. Then with that thought, the guilt would seep through with the thought that she _should_ have done the same thing. Instead of losing her best friend, she should have given up her own life to save them all. Rei sniffled once more, closing her tired eyes, tears wetting her pillow.

She felt a soft hand touch her cheek, "Don't cry Rei," she heard a soft voice and quickly opened her eyes. But she was alone. The sensation on her cheek though was still there. Rei sat up, her own hand on her cheek.

"Was it really you?" She asked softly into the darkness, but there was no reply, save the gentle breeze outside her door answering in silence, the scent of flowers lingering.

Rei heard soft footsteps behind her, but didn't move or shift. Lita knelt down beside her, "Hey," she said softly with a small smile.

Rei smiled softly in return, "Hey."

They sat in silence for a few moments until more footsteps approached. Both Amy and Mina knelt beside them. Rei looked to both of them and smiled, "I guess it's one of those days for all of us, huh?"

The girls answered with a smile before looking to the little memorial stone they had made for their beloved leader and friend. Each feeling united. Neither of them had contacted the other, they'd all felt the need to visit on their own.

The warm breeze picked up around them as they all stared at the piece of stone in front of them. A sadness aching within.

"I like the flowers you planted Rei," Amy's soft voice breaking the silence that surrounded them. She bent forward to remove some dead leaves from the multi-hued flowers that surrounded the stone.

"Yeah, it needed some. It was just too plain," Rei's spoke softly.

They sat there for a while in silence. Just enjoying each other's company.

"I had a dream last night," Lita spoke quietly to no one in particular. Amy and Mina looked to Lita, Rei's eyes staying on the stone in front of her, "She came to visit. Told me to be strong," Lita looked down at her folded hands, her eyes wet with unfallen tears.

"I had a dream too," Mina's eyes were wide.

"So did I," Amy continued pruning the flowers around the stone.

"She told me not to cry," Rei said quietly looking down, "It felt like she was right there, like she touched me." Rei's hand reached her face, remembering the sensation.

"She told me to be happy, never give up my smile," Mina leaned back onto her hands, stretching her legs out in front of her, crossing them at her ankles. Her eyes thoughtful as she looked up at the dancing leaves in the tree.

"I was told to enjoy life more," Amy smiled, still pruning the flowers, "Not just live in the books."

The girls were silent for a few moments, each thinking to themselves, as the breeze around them picked up slightly, the sun filtering in through the leaves of the tree above them.

"I guess that means she's still with us," Mina sighed happily, yet sadly.

"Doesn't make the hurt any less though," Lita's voice was sad.

"She'll always be here with us," Amy's voice sounded optimistic, "I'm sure of it."

Rei looked at Amy, tears in her eyes, "You really think so Amy?" She asked softly.

Amy sat back on her feet and looked at Rei nodding, with a beautiful smile, her eyes sad but smiling as well.

The girls shared lunch under the tree, near the stone, and hung out for a few hours before finally parting ways. It had been a while since they had spent an afternoon together since that night. It was something they had needed to do, that's for sure. Although painful because it reminded them of their loss, they each needed to share each other's strength, and they did. They each felt a little bit stronger, a little bit more capable of dealing with life without Her. Their love for her would never die though. It would always remain.

Rei stood in front of the stone, alone. The breeze moving through her long dark hair as she tucked a piece behind her ear. She had an odd feeling. Not sure what to make of it, she couldn't figure out if it was good or bad. It was just an odd feeling. She bent down and placed a flower next to the other flowers planted there. Touching the stone with her fingers, a tear fell from her eye as she stood up and went home to finish her chores.

_The humming of the crickets were loud in her ear as she hugged her knees to her chest, gazing up at the bright full moon above her. It was big tonight, so close she could almost reach up and touch it. She leaned her head to the side, resting her cheek on her knees and watched the stars twinkle at her. The air smelt so clean tonight, so fresh. The scent of the flowers around her filling her nose pleasantly. She smiled softly to herself as a star shot across the sky. _

_She remembered the night they spent in the park, star gazing. He had planned a midnight picnic, and brought hot chocolate and blankets. They had spent so many hours laying next to each other, watching the stars. Wrapped in his arms, clinging to his body. She closed her eyes as she remembered his scent, the shape of his lips. his taste. The sound of his voice._

_She opened her eyes, suddenly confused. Her mind began to cloud over. Who did she remember so well? Why did she have this memory? All she could really remember if she thought about it hard enough, was this field of flowers._

_She sat up straight suddenly, looking around confused. Her eyes fell on the moon, the wind picking up around her. That feeling stirred inside her again. She had forgotten something, and she needed to figure out what it was._

_In the corner of her eye she saw another shooting star, but it didn't fade, it kept falling, closer and closer to where she sat. Standing up, she quickly made her way to where the star had fallen, and a light was glowing within the flowers._

_She knelt down, parting the flowers that surrounded the light, finding a crystal. Her eyes widened as she reached towards it, the feeling of familiarity suddenly rushing through her veins. She could sense some kind of power, but it felt so familiar, like it was something she'd been missing. Like a missing puzzle piece._

_Her fingers just barely grazed its surface when there were sudden flashes of faces in her mind. Flashing behind her eyes. Faces she knew she had to have seen before. Eyes, laughs, scents, noises. Feelings of happiness, sadness, love, were rushing over her. It was overwhelming. What was happening to her? _

_She fell back onto her hands as her mind was overtaken with images of herself with a group of girls. They were sitting in some diner, laughing, eating. Then they were in a cottage, sipping hot chocolate. Then at a beach, playfully splashing water at each other. Laughter in every scenario playing through her mind. Then new faces appeared, a woman tucking her into bed, kissing her forehead and telling her good night. Then the same woman placing a baby in her tiny arms, telling her this was her new baby brother, and then looking up to see a man smiling down at her. Happiness clearly in his eyes. The same man holding her close, as she cried into his chest, telling her everything was going to be alright. She was safe now._

_Then another man's face was looking down at her, into her. The feelings of love overwhelming her senses. He held her tightly, she clung to him, molded her body into his. Visions of them slow dancing before the moon on the balcony. His kisses, his touch, so gentle, yet firm. Like he would never let go. Then his face turned to pain as the vision turned to her turning away from him, pain echoing through her mind._

_Sadness crept into her vision, she saw a small almost empty room, feeling tired and drained. Then his face appeared again, filling her with confusion as the feelings of sadness and love mixed in her heart._

_She could feel his arms around her, his face looked different, but the love in his eyes hadn't changed. Then the flashes of visions of a battle. Red hair flying. There was rubble and dust everywhere._

_She remembered a sacrifice. Then sadness. The knowing that it was the end. She could see herself bent over a body. She saw herself bend down and kiss the lifeless face she held in her hands. Her eyes widened as her memory took hold of her heart with a vengeance. Of course, she had forgotten her life. Her sacrifice. Forgotten her family, her friends. Him. She had forgotten love. _

_She found herself hugging her knees tightly to her chest, suddenly looking up, a tear falling from her eye, "Darien," she whispered._

* * *

The breeze was warm, the sun filtering through the leaves above, the scent of flowers wafting towards him. Darien stood, waiting patiently. For what he wasn't absolutely sure.

The breeze ruffled through his hair as he felt the urge to turn and looked behind him. As he turned, he found an audience of faceless faces. His eyes looked down past them, finding her face, smiling at him with so much love. Her hair was pinned in a messy side bun, tiny flowers in her hair. Her eyes shone so brightly as she walked towards him. It wasn't until he took her hand, and she was standing directly in front of him that he realized he was holding his breath.

Exhaling, she looked up at him with a small giggle. He smiled down at her, reaching a hand to her cheek, "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Darien turned over, his eyes slowly opening. He just stared into the darkness, reliving the memory of the dream. How he'd wished he hadn't woken up. Almost every night his dreams haunted him. But he didn't want to run from them. Even if it was a dream, at least he could see her, hear her, touch her.

After a few more moments, his tired eyes slowly closed, drifting into another dream.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to come back?" She asked as she braided a rope of wild flowers together.

Darien was laying on his side, leaning on his elbow. He looked up into her blue eyes and smiled, "I don't see why not," he spoke softly as he moved some hair from her face behind her ear. The back of his fingers brushing her cheek. She looked down at him smiling, "I love you," he whispered up to her.

She brought her face to his, "I love you too," she smiled as her lips met his.

It had been almost a full month since Darien had moved in. Things were starting to settle finally. He and Luna were bonding quietly before the t.v. Her purr loud under his hand as she napped in his lap. Yawning, he smiled down at her before moving her from his lap to the couch beside him. "Night Luna," he patted her head gently once more before turning off the t.v. and heading towards the bedroom. He had finally decided to sleep in the bedroom. Finally feeling a little bit more comfortable with it.

Without turning on the light, Darien walked to the window and opened it up to let some of the cool late summer air in. The scent of the ocean filled the room. The moon was full tonight. Its light's reflection dancing on the surface of the water. It was a beautiful night.

In the corner of his eye he saw a small sparkle. Turning, he found the box with the crystal. He had completely forgotten about it. Reaching out, he touched it gently. A beam of bright, white light suddenly illuminated the room, almost blinding him. He covered his eyes with his arm. A strong wind surrounded him, the scent of lavender and wild flowers filled his nostrils.

Suddenly, the wind had died down, and the light faded back into the crystal. Darien uncovered his eyes, blinking a few times so they could adjust and refocus on the brightly, glowing crystal in his hands. His eyes widened in disbelief as he looked past the crystal in his hands finding a silhouette sitting in front of him on his floor. The light from the crystal, and the moonlight filtering in through the curtains gave it a soft glow.

Darien knelt down slowly, unsure of what was going on, until he was on his knees, reaching out towards the body sitting before him with a shaky hand.

Her head raised slowly from resting on her knees which she hugged tightly. Her deep blue eyes looked up at him with a tear falling, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Darien," a whisper fell from her lips.

Darien's hand dropped to his side at the sound of her voice, his eyes filled with confusion. Was this real? Or was he dreaming this? He just sat there, with wide eyes, and a blank stare.

Then he reached out to her slowly once more, his fingers shaky, almost barely touching her soft cheek, "Serena?" He breathed her name softly for the first time in four months. His fingers making contact, her eyes widening at his touch, filled with confusion. He had dreamt of her so many times, and at every touch, the dream would end. But she still sat here, his hand touching her face.

She suddenly jumped into his arms, at the same time as he pulled her to him. They held onto each other tightly, only parting far enough so he could kiss her face a thousand times. He then held her face between his hands and stared into her face. Brushing his fingers against her cheek in a gentle fashion, his fingers remembering the curvatures of her face. Her eyes closed gently at his touch, then opened to stare into his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm actually holding you," his voice whispered as he pulled her face to meet his lips and held her in a long awaited, passionate kiss.

When they parted she smiled up at him, her cheeks wet with tears, "How?" he whispered.

Serena shrugged, "Does it matter?," she said softly. He brought her face to his again and kissed her deeply. It didn't matter how. He didn't care about anything but the fact that she was really here in front of him, kissing him. That it wasn't a dream, that it really was real.

Serena hung onto Darien as their kiss deepened. His hands moving to the small of her back as he pulled her even closer, her body molding to his, her hands in his hair. The amount of happiness between them was unmeasurable. Darien parted their kiss again and stared into her eyes, "I will never let go of you. Ever again," he swore to her with every fiber of his being.

Serena's eyes smiled brightly, "You'll never have to. I'll never leave your side," she promised, meeting his lips with hers again. She kissed him with so much passion. She had wanted this moment so badly. After everything that had happened, she finally felt happy. Whole. Some how, something had given her a second chance, and she wasn't going to give it up, or waste it. She clung to him as he picked her up in his arms and brought her to the bed, his lips not once leaving hers.

The morning sun filtered in through the curtains with the warm breeze. Darien stretched slightly as he turned onto his side, reaching his arm out, finding the bed empty. His eyes popped open, confusion and fear filling his sleepy head. Was it all just a dream?

A sadness overwhelmed him as he sat up, his eyes searching the room. Everything looked normal. His feet touched the floor. As he sat at the edge of the bed, brushing his hand through his hair.

Throwing on a pair of pants, he opened the door, his eyes down as he made his way to the kitchen. He felt a slight breeze wafting through the living room, and noticed the balcony doors were slightly open.

Confused he walked towards them, 'I swear those were closed when I went to bed last night,' he thought to himself.

He moved the curtains aside, and was about to close the doors when his eyes widened at the vision in front of him. There she stood leaning against the balcony railing, wearing one of his shirts, her hair over one shoulder, a cup of coffee in hand. She didn't look as frail as she had the last time he had seen her. She looked much more healthier. Had her light back. He didn't move, he just watched her, smiling as she spoke with Luna. His mind was still refusing to believe that she was actually here with him, standing in front of him.

Serena laughed softly as she turned towards the doors. She saw him and smiled up at him as she stepped into the apartment, "Good morning," she smiled, reaching her lips up for a kiss.

Darien kissed her good morning, holding her shoulders gently. "I thought it was all a dream," he said softly.

Serena smiled up at him and touched his face, "I'm not going anywhere," she spoke softly, smiling before sharing another kiss.

He held her in his arms tightly, breathing in her scent. Happiness filled his body, it felt as if he'd never been happy before. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his chest, and she smiled. Her heart singing. She would spend the rest of her life with this man. Nothing could separate them ever again. She would with everything in her to remain next to this man.

"How about some breakfast?" She heard Darien's voice through his chest and smiled up at him.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful. I am starving." She smiled as he reached his lips down for another kiss.

Serena woke up, the sun shining softly on her face. Her head lay on his chest, and she listened to his breathing for a while. Tightening her arm around his waist a little bit, she hugged him, just happy to be near him. She was unsure of the events leading up to this very moment. The last year or two had been crazy. She didn't know what to make of it, or how to explain it. However, she knew that her and Darien would never be apart. That's what mattered.

The next issue she had to worry about, was telling everyone she was back. How would she do it? What would she say? Darien had told her that her parents had had some kind of ceremony for her. That the girls had erected some memorial monument for her. What would she do? Could she just call them up and say 'Hey, yeah I'm not dead. Hows that for a surprise?'

She took in a deep breath, and felt Darien move slightly under her cheek, then felt an arm around her shoulders, his fingers lightly in her hair. She lifted her eyes to look up at his face, his eyes still closed, his breath still soft. He was so beautiful. She was still amazed at the love she held for this man. This reality of hers was intensely crazy, but she enjoyed it. Loved it. She smiled softly up at his sleeping face before gently getting out of bed. It was mid-afternoon, and they had never made it out the door for breakfast, which she was okay with.

She put on the shirt she wore before, and quietly slipped out of the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar before making her way into the kitchen.

She waited for the kettle to heat up, and stared at the phone on the counter. "Planning on making a phone call?" Luna jumped up beside her and grazed her body against Serena's arm affectionately, purring as Serena smiled and scratched behind her ears.

"Do I call them?" Serena asked confused. "Is that how I tell my parents I'm alive? They all think I'm dead." Her voice was soft.

"Why not? It wouldn't be any odder than showing up on their doorstep," Luna smiled up at her, "Best to get it done and over with, and maybe start planning a trip home so your mother can see you face to face."

Serena laughed softly, "Yeah, maybe you're right." She smiled as she continued to pet Luna, the kettle almost whistling.

* * *

The sun filtered through the leaves, a warm breeze softly tossing them about the branches. The air smelt of lavender and wild flowers. It was a beautiful clear day. The sun shining, giant puffy white clouds grazing slowly about the blue sky. It was a perfect day.

Darien took it all in, taking a deep breath of the sweet smelling air, a smile upon his lips. Even though he could feel the excitement deep within his belly, he was very calm. He had been waiting almost two years for this. Happiness filled his head as he remembered all the good memories they got a second chance to make. All the moonlit dances on the balcony, afternoons by the beach. All the nights they spent together in each other's arms. He had never felt so happy in his life, then he had the last two years.

She stood with her eyes closed, her breathing soft. It was really happening. She smiled to herself as she thought about him. His smile, his gentle eyes, soft touch, about his strong arms around her shoulders. She was so happy in this moment.

Darien took in another breath of the sweet air before opening his eyes. They moved over the Crowd of faces before him, everything was quiet in his eyes moved past the faces until he found hers. Her eyes were bright, happy. Her smile was beaming with happiness as her eyes caught his. They stared at each other for a long moment before she took her first step towards him. Towards the rest of their life.

Her hair was swept up into a messy side-bun with soft tendrils framing her face, little flowers peeking out. She wore a beautiful strapless, curve hugging gown. She was absolutely beautiful.

As she came up to him, her father handing him her hand, Darien smiled down into her face as she peered up at him smiling still. Love filled their hearts as they stood next to each other, neither one looking away from the other. They spoke of enduring and everlasting love. Of fidelity, and trust. Of happiness and comfort.

Serena peered up into Darien's eyes, their hearts forever connected as one. Mutual love and trust in each other. Darien's lips reached down, as hers reached up, and they shared a simple, but passionate kiss. He held her close to him, her arms wrapped up around his neck, unified in love. There was no one on the planet as they shared this kiss. The first kiss of the rest of their lives, the first kiss of many, many more.

They parted finally, and smiled at each other once more before turning to face the crowd of teary eyed faces. Everyone clapped as they took their first steps as husband and wife, hand in hand, smiles of pure joy and love on their faces.

Darien held his bride close to him as they danced slowly under the stars, the soft glow of the tiny lights above them made her eyes look dreamy. She rested her head against his chest, and held onto him tightly. The day had been so perfect. She'd never dreamed it would have been so perfect. She looked up at him and smiled.

Darien smiled down at her, "What?" He asked softly as they continued dancing.

Serena's smile grew, "I love you," her voice was soft.

Darien smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you too."

Serena rested her head against his chest again as they danced under the stars. The moon beginning to rise, music pooling out over the dance floor, a soft breeze blowing against her cheek. This was all they ever wanted. To be happy, in love, in each other's arms, hearts and soul.

_**"Love is energy: it can neither be created nor destroyed. It just is and always will be, giving meaning to life and direction to goodness... Love will never die."**_  
_**-Bryce Courtney**_

* * *

****So there she is. Chapter 25, the end of a decade worth of work. I began this fanfic when I was 14, and I am now 25.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are satisfied with this ending. It took me forever to finish. I was going to write two and pick the best one, but I just couldn't bring myself to keeping Serena dead. I think I've finally found some peace within myself, which is why it ended with them together, married. :)

Thanks for all your continued support everyone. Please, please, please let me know what you think. I am so very proud of this.

I'm thinking about re-releasing this story. I'm gonna go try and go through it and edit it, and update it, and maybe lose the first 9 chapters, because they are terrible lol. I dunno.

But please let me know what you think!

Thank you everyone for keeping up with me. Been through a lot during the writing of this story, and it is the very first thing I've completed of all my writing endeavors. Thanks, thanks and thanks!

Much love, lets have a party now! :D 3 3 3

Love, Lindsay


End file.
